Unexpected
by secretflame
Summary: It's a quiet night, and Kim is alone at home when Shego unexpectedly shows up on her doorstep. Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything about the KP universe. I just own the story.
1. Nightime Visit

The moon hung over Middleton, casting a dim glow onto the city below. For once, it was quiet. Middleton wasn't a very active city during the dead of night.

Shego was thankful for that as she made her way down the sidewalk. She could see her breath appear in front of her in little cloud-like bursts. She wished that her plasma could keep her warm, but even though she was naturally hotter than the normal person, the winter season still made her chilly.

She kept on walking, heading towards the familiar house in the distance. She again wondered if she should turn back, and not bother. That question had haunted her the whole time that she was walking up the sidewalk.

It was too late to turn back now, she decided, as she turned into the driveway of the small house.

She stepped onto the porch, and pressed the doorbell. She heard it chime throughout the house, and almost ran away right then. But, something kept her there.

"I'm coming!" She heard the girl holler from inside the house. Shego turned around, and started to walk away, fear entering her heart. She couldn't do this…she couldn't do this..she couldn't…

"Shego?"

Shego froze, her heat beating wildly.

"Shego? What are you doing here?"

She turned around slowly, facing the red-headed heroine. "I…I need your help, Princess."

Kim Possible had been enjoying a night in for once in her life. For once, GJ didn't have any missions for her to go on. She had no homework. And since she had her own place now, she didn't have to face any interruptions from her parents.

Life was good.

She had been sitting in her room, watching Kill Bill on television. She always had a soft spot for Tarantino's revenge flick.

Then, the doorbell had rung. She stood up, wondering who would be dropping by at that time of the night. Her parents? Probably not. The Tweebs?..maybe. She prayed that it wasn't Ron. He was being way too weird since they broke up. Talk about clingy.

"I'm coming!" She shouted, running down the stairs. She walked to the door without bothering to find out who was there.

She opened the door, and immediately froze. It…couldn't be. What…what was she doing here?

"Shego?" She said softly, looking at the back of the woman in front of her. She watched as the other woman froze in place, and tried again. "Shego? What are you doing here?"

Shego turned around slowly. "I…I need your help, Princess."

Kim stared at her for a few moments. "What?..."

Shego sighed, and started to turn back around. "Never mind, Kim. I shouldn't have bothered." Kim noticed how run-down Shego looked. She wasn't wearing her trademark catsuit. Instead, she was dressed in faded jeans and a green t-shirt, of both had seen better days. Her hair hung around her face limply. She saw that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Wait, Shego. Don't leave." Kim reached out and grabbed the green woman's arm. "I'm sorry that my reaction was like that. It's just….a shock to see you here. Please, come inside?"

Shego looked up at the younger girl, and nodded. She let Kim lead her inside the house, the door swinging shut behind her.


	2. Truth

Kim led the woman into her living room. She wasn't really sure what was going on. Hell, she wasn't even sure why she had allowed Shego into her house. What kind of hero lets her greatest enemy into their homes?

"Uh…would you like something to drink?" Kim said after Shego sat down on the sofa. The woman looked up at her and shook her head.

Kim sat down across from Shego, and just looked at her. In the light, Shego looked even worse. Dark circles were evident under her eyes. It was obvious that she hadn't slept for a while.

"I..I just didn't know who else to go to." Shego said quietly, her head bent so Kim couldn't see her face anymore. "My family wasn't an option…and well, I don't really have…many friends…"

"Shego?" Kim said, looking at her nemesis with concern shining in her eyes. "What happened?"

The dejected villainess crossed her arms in front of her and hugged herself tightly. "I..I don't know how it happened…I was in the bar..just having a drink after one of our fights…and then everything went black…." She started crying, her head falling into her lap. Her body rocked with the force of her tears.

Kim immediately got up, and wrapped her arms around the older woman's shoulders. "Shh….it's okay, Shego…"

Shego lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. "You..you don't get it, Pumpkin…I.." The sobs came back, and she let herself be pulled into Kim's embrace. Her tears quickly dampened the heroine's shirt.

"Shego…were you..?" Kim started, afraid to say what she already knew to be true.

Shego looked up at her, makeup smeared underneath her eyes. "Yeah Kimmie. I was raped."

Kim pulled the older woman closer to her, trying as hard as she could to not go out and murder the person who had traumatized Shego like this. "Do you know who did it?"

Shego shook her head. "No…I couldn't see his face. It was too dark..and I was too drugged out."

"Shego?" Kim made her look up at her. "I need to take you to the hospital, okay?"

"No!" Shego tried to get out of Kim's grasp, but Kim refused to let go. "Kim, I can't…I'm still a wanted criminal, remember? The second I walk in there, GJ will be all over me."

Kim thought about that for a second. Shego was right…GJ wouldn't give a shit if Shego needed medical attention or not…they really would arrest her in a second. "Alright. We'll do the next best thing."

Shego looked up at her, her eyes shining with tears. "Which is..?"

"My mom."


	3. Dr Possible

Kim and Shego sat on the couch, waiting for Anne Possible to arrive.

"Kim…I don't know if this is a good idea.." Shego whispered weakly.

Kim looked over at her. "Shego, you need medical attention, and you know it. My mom is certainly qualified, and would never call Global Justice." She reached out, and stroked back a lock of Shego's hair, and put it behind her ear. "It will be fine."

The doorbell rang, echoing throughout the quiet dwelling.

"The door's open!" Kim shouted, not wanting to get up and leave Shego alone.

The door opened, and Anne Possible entered the house. "Kim, I brought my bag like you said…now who's the…" she stopped midsentence when she saw who Kim was sitting next to. "Uh…"

"Mom? You've met Shego before, right?" Kim said, worried when she saw her mother's reaction.

Anne nodded, unsure of what was really going on. "So..uh….you didn't tell me what happened. Shego, can you fill me in?"

Shego looked up, her hair falling in front of her eyes. "I..I was raped Dr. Possible."

Anne noticed how uncomfortable her daughter looked when Shego had answered her. But, she put the thought aside, and focused on the green woman in front of her. "When was this?"

"Last..last night. I think."

Dr. Possible narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, you think?"

Shego hung her head. "I'm not sure when it was, Dr. Possible. I was drugged. I don't even know what today is. I think it happened last night, but I'm really just not sure. I'm sorry."

Anne saw that she had upset the woman even more. She couldn't fight back her motherly instinct anymore, and went over to Shego, and embraced her tightly. "Don't apologize Shego. I'm sorry."

Shego looked shocked at the random hug, and appeared to be confused as to whether she should hug Kim's mom or not. She eventually gave her a slight squeeze, after which, Dr. Possible let go.

"Shego? Hon, I do need to take a look and see if you are physically okay. Do you have a problem with that, or with me doing it?"

Shego shook her head slowly, trying not to cry again. She hated feeling this weak. "Can…Kim stay? I..don't want to be alone."

Anne looked up at her daughter, surprised. "If that's alright with Kim…"

Kim hesitated. She wasn't really sure if she should stay for this…it was kind of incredibly private. But…Shego had asked…

"Of course I will." She replied.

Anne nodded. "Okay then. You guys just stay here then, while I go get my stuff out of the car." And with that, she went out, leaving the two women alone in the house once more.


	4. Examination

Kim was off in her own little world by that point. She wondered how she had gotten into this situation. All she had been doing was enjoying a night at home…and now, here she was, holding a trembling villainess in her arms.

Which brought her to the other end of the spectrum. She was angry. Beyond angry. Yeah, she fought Shego on a regular basis, but it was never malicious in its intent. But this…this crossed so many lines. No one had ANY right to hurt Shego like this. She desperately wanted to leave to track down the masochistic bastard that had done this to the usually unwavering woman. But, she knew that she couldn't leave Shego there alone. As odd as it seemed…as odd as it was, Shego needed Kim. And Kim would be there for her.

A muffled sob broke Kim out of her trance. She looked down to see Shego trying to cover up the fact that she was crying again. Kim reached down, and rubbed the woman's back reassuringly.

"It's going to be okay Shego…I'm here." She whispered soothingly. At that moment, she heard the door open. Shego heard it as well, and lifted her head. Her eyes were full of fear, which scared Kim. She had never seen the woman this upset before.

"Okay, Kim, I'm going to need you to sit on the floor honey. Shego, I need you to lay down on the couch, and remove your pants." Anne said, walking into the room.

Kim stood up, and knelt down on the floor next to the couch. Anne came back in with a blanket to cover Shego with during her examination. Shego, in the mean time, had already unwillingly pulled her pants off, and was lying down on the sofa.

"Okay Shego, I am going to just check to see if there is any tearing or bruises, okay? If you get too uncomfortable, just say so, and I'll stop." Dr. Possible said, concerned about the procedure that was about to happen.

Shego just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was scared, nervous, and it was obvious. She hated herself for being so blatantly weak…

"Okay Shego, I'm going to start now," Dr. Possible said, beginning the examination. Shego's hand reached out, and grabbed Kim's, squeezing it as hard as she could. Kim squeezed back reassuringly, averting her eyes so Shego could have some dignity.

Half an hour later, the examination ended. Anne let Shego get dressed, and put all her stuff away. She came back inside, and sat down across from the two women.

"Shego…you have a substantial amount of bruising. I didn't find much tearing, but you will be in pain for some time. I can give you pain medication, if you want. You should really get an STD test, to be safe."

Shego shook her head. "My abilities reject any form of disease, including sexually transmitted ones. It also accelerates healing capabilities, to a degree."

Anne nodded. "Okay. Now, I don't really think that there is much more that I can do. Do you have a place to stay?"

Shego shook her head. "No…"

"Yes. She does." Kim interjected. "She's staying here, with me."

Anne and Shego both looked up at her in surprise. "Are you sure…?" Shego began. Anne looked ready to say the same. Kim nodded.

"yes."


	5. Hospitality

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, other than the words on the paper, and the emotions on the screen.

To my readers:

I just wanted to say thanks for reading this so far. The fact that people are reading and enjoying the things I write makes me so very happy. So, thank you. Your reviews brighten up my day. And now, enjoy the next installment of Unexpected.

-Flame

Anne left the girls alone in the house, going back home to Dr. Possible and the Tweebs. Neither girl minded that she had left. One can only stand so much awkwardness.

Kim sat on the sofa, on the opposite end of where Shego was curled up. Shego didn't appear to want to be in close proximity to anyone at that moment, and Kim really couldn't blame her.

Neither woman knew what to say. Kim was focused on not doing something that would upset Shego even more than she was right now. Shego was focused on not letting herself breakdown again. She had already shown enough weakness for a lifetime.

Shego decided to break the unnerving silence. "Uh..thanks for letting me stay here, Princess. It's more than I would have ever asked for or expected."

Kim shook her head, still looking off into the distance. "Anytime, Shego. I wasn't about to just kick you out or leave you on your own. That would be cruel."

"I..I don't mean to be any trouble Kim. If you don't want me here…"

Kim turned her gaze onto Shego sharply. "Don't. I want you to stay here. With me. Now that that's out of the way…is there anything I can do for you?"

Shego shifted uneasily. "I..I'm kinda tired, Princess. Do you mind if I crash on your couch?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You're a guest in my house, Shego. I'm not about to let you sleep on this old thing. No, you can sleep in my bed. I'll camp out here." She saw Shego start to interject, and held up her hand. "No. No complaining. Come on, I'll show you my room." She stood up, and held out a hand to the older woman. Shego took it hesitantly, and stood up as well.

Kim led Shego back to her bedroom, making sure to point out the bathroom on the way there. She opened the bedroom door, and walked inside.

"Well, there's the bed…I have a change of clothes for you that should fit…let's see…pillows, blankets…did I miss anything?" Kim said, worried that she had indeed forgotten something that Shego would need. Shego shook her head. "No. You didn't, Princess."

Kim nodded. "Okay then…I guess I'll let you get changed. I'll be outside if you need me." She closed the door on her way out, leaving Shego alone in the empty room.

Shego stood there for a few moments, unsure of what she was doing. Part of her was yelling at her to open up Kim's window, and make a quick escape. The feeling of unease remained, as it had for over a day. But, another part of her was telling her to take Kim up on her hospitality, and get some rest. She wasn't an idiot; she knew how much physical and psychological trauma she had endured. Most people would be a sobbing wreck by that point. Shego refused to let herself show how much pain she was in. She didn't want Kim to think that she was weak.

She sighed softly, and turned around to find a pair of pajamas on the bed. Kim was right, they were about the right size that Shego liked. The pajamas were covered in yellow rubber ducks. Shego couldn't help but smile at that.

She turned around once again, and found herself face-to-face with a mirror. She gasped. She hadn't seen how bad she had looked before. Now she knew why Kim had acted so shocked when she had seen her. She was hideous.

She made herself look away, and turned her attention onto the task of undressing. She knew she was biding her time, trying to get away from doing that, but she knew that she needed to change. Her clothes were a few days old and probably smelled. Besides, they weren't comfortable to sleep in.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She unzipped her pants, and slowly slid them down. No matter what she had said to Kim and Dr. Possible, just because she had an accelerated healing rate, it didn't mean that she wasn't in a lot of pain. In fact, she was in more pain than an ordinary person would be. Her powers heightened her senses, which in turn, increased the level of pain she felt. So, sliding her pants off proved to be a very uncomfortable task. Eventually though, she managed to remove them completely.

She looked back in the mirror, and bit her lip to prevent herself from gasping again. She felt her stomach knot as she looked at the bruises on her legs and stomach. They weren't as evident as they would be on someone with a normal skin tone, but since Shego knew her body so well, it was obvious to her that there were a substantial amount of bruises and scratches on her pale green skin. That would explain why she hurt there so much.

She made herself look away once more, and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. This time, it wasn't so bad. Only a few scratches on her abdomen. Not much bruising. For that, she was thankful.

She walked back over to the bed, and grabbed the pajamas, slowly pulling the soft pants on. It was slow, but better than going fast. When she was done, she pulled the shirt overtop of her head, and shook her hair out. She needed a shower, but didn't want to waste time in there when she could be sleeping. That was all she wanted to do. Sleep.

"Kim?" She said, knowing the heroine would hear her. She heard the door open, and turned around as the red-head walked inside.

"Yes?" Kim replied.

"I..I'm ready to go to bed, if that's all right with you.."

Kim nodded. "Of course, Shego. I'll be right downstairs, okay? Just call me if you need me." She started towards the door, when Shego said her name. She turned around. "Yeah?"

The villainess looked down at the floor, a red blush on her face. "Thank you."

Kim smiled, and nodded. Then, she left the woman alone once more.


	6. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, other than the words.

Yeah, I know, I already updated this today. Buuut….I just had to add this little installment. I hope ya'll enjoy it.

-Flame

* * *

Shego pulled back the blankets and sheets that covered Kim's bed, and slowly slid beneath them. She pulled the covers over her body, cherishing the warmth that they gave her.

She let her muscles relax for the first time that day. She sighed as she felt herself start to mold into the mattress. No one really knew how much one can treasure simple pleasures such as sleeping in a bed unless they weren't truly used to it, which Shego wasn't. Normally, she just slept on the couch in her apartment. She hadn't really slept in a normal bed since Drakken and her had parted ways. That was almost two years ago.

She turned on her side, and pulled Kim's Pandaroo close to her chest. Though she would never admit it, she found the Cuddlebuddy incredibly cute, even if it was a bit odd.

Shego inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes. Surprisingly, she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_She moaned, and opened up her eyes, blinking away the remnants of her unwilling slumber. She stretched her arms, but discovered that she was unable to._

_She realized that she wasn't home on her couch. In fact…she had no idea where she was. It was dark. Too dark. _

_She started to freak out; something she never did. But, she had a feeling that something wasn't right. Something was definitely NOT right. _

_"Welcome back, bitch." The voice said from behind her. She tried to twist her head so she could see the person behind her, but she wasn't able to. She wasn't able to move much of anything. _

_"Don't even bother. I put enough tranquilizer in your drink to knock out an elephant. You'll be pretty much incapacitated for a couple hours." He stepped out in front of her, a wicked smile on his face. "Which is exactly what I'm aiming for."_

_She tried to scream as he came closer and closer…_

_

* * *

_

"Shego! Shego, come on, wake up!" Kim frantically yelled as she shook the screaming villainess. But, Shego wasn't there. She was still in her dream, and couldn't get away.

"Goddammit!" Kim said, before running into the bathroom. She came back with a glass of water, and proceeded to dump the contents onto the sleeping woman. That seemed to do the trick. Shego's eyes flew open, and she immediately started shivering.

"Ki…Kim?" She stuttered, trembling violently. The red-head immediately felt horrible about pouring water on her head, and ran to the bathroom again, this time bringing back a towel. She wrapped it around Shego, trying to dry her off a bit.

"He…he…and…oh my god…" Shego tried to speak, but it tapered off into violent sobs. She curled up into a ball, and rocked back and forth. Kim was petrified. She had seen the woman scared and hurt before…but this? This was horribly different.

Kim sat down on the bed, and pulled the wet, sobbing woman close to her. "Shego? Hey, come on now…it's okay. It's just me. No one else. Just me." She saw Pandaroo sitting there, and picked him up. "Here. Hold Pandaroo. Nothing feels better than hugging a Cuddlebuddy."

Shego slowly took the stuffed creature, and hugged it close to her chest. Soon, she began to calm down a little; at least enough to stop rocking. "Kim…"

Kim just held the woman. "Are you okay, Shego?"

` Shego hesitated, before deciding to tell the truth. "Not really, Princess. I'm not okay whatsoever. I can't even…can't even sleep without seeing his..face.." She started to cry again, and hugged Pandaroo tighter.

"Oh, Shego…." Kim began, unsure of how to continue. She just kept holding onto Shego, trying desperately to calm the woman.

Neither of them were sure just how long they were sitting there. It felt like hours, it felt like minutes. Who knew. It didn't matter.

Eventually, Shego felt her eyes begin to close unwillingly once more. Kim noticed that as well, and released her hold on the exhausted woman. Shego let her cover her under the covers, and watched as the red-head made her way to door. She was afraid. Afraid of the dark. Afraid of the dreams she was sure to have.

"Kim. Wait." She said quietly, just loud enough for the heroine to hear. Kim turned around, her eyes filled with comforting concern.

Shego stared up at the younger woman. "Don't leave. Stay. Stay with me."

Kim stood there for a moment, debating on the inside. Screw it, she decided as she walked back over to the bed. She went on the other side, and crawled underneath the covers next to Shego.

"Goodnight." She whispered, before closing her eyes. They both were soon enveloped in the calming embrace of sleep.


	7. Good Morning, Princess

Disclaimer: do I really need to write this? Everyone already knows that I obviously don't own any of it….

Anyway, early update today. Maybe some more later on. Maybe not. Still deciding. Anyway, here's the next installment. Hope ya'll enjoy it. As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated.

-Flame

Shego woke up to find herself unable to move once again. She started to panic, before she looked down and saw that Kim's arm was draped across her midsection, holding her close to the red-head's body.

Part of Shego wanted to freak out, and fling the arm away from her. But, she made herself fight those urges away. A bigger part of her…the dominant part…kind of liked the comfort and warmth that Kim was giving her.

She lay there, not moving. She didn't want to jostle the sleeping heroine awake. That would have been incredibly rude in her opinion. So, she remained as still as possible, watching the numbers on the alarm clock change with a snail-like pace.

Finally, Kim stirred. She yawned, opening her eyes. A few moments later, she realized where her arm was placed. She pulled it back quickly, afraid that she had disturbed Shego in some way.

"Don't worry about it Princess. We all do random things in our sleep," the green woman murmured, not bothering to open her eyes.

Kim felt a warm heat quickly blossom on her face. "Sorry Shego…I guess I thought you were Pandaroo…"

Shego turned around so that she was facing the young heroine. In her arms was Pandaroo. "Nope. You can have him back if you want though." She held the stuffed animal out to Kim.

Kim blushed again, and took the panda/kangaroo hybrid, holding it close to herself. "thanks…" she whispered.

Shego nodded, and yawned. "Good morning, by the way."

"Morning.." Kim said, looking at the clock. "Shit! How long did we sleep?"

"Apparently, a while." Shego said, sitting up. "I'm guessing that you have to be somewhere?"

Kim nodded regretfully. "Yeah…I'm supposed to be tracking down the whereabouts of MonkeyFist with Wade today…he escaped from prison again."

Shego nodded. "I know. I had heard about that." She paused, unsure of what to say what she was thinking. "Uh…hey, I should probably get going, huh? Thanks for the wonderful hospitality Pumpkin…"

Kim rolled her eyes, and stopped Shego from getting out of the bed. "Where the hell do you think you're going, missy? You're not about to leave. You don't have a place to go to; at least not one where I'll know you'll be okay. You're staying here, and that's final."

Shego gazed at the young woman, amazed at her. "Oh…okay then. I'll stay, if it really means that much to you…I just hate to intrude…"

Kim shook her head again, and sighed. "You're not intruding at all Shego. Now, you don't mind if I pop over to Wade's house, do you? We really do need to find Monkey Fist before he tries to take over the world again." She rolled her eyes. "All his schemes really do get old quick."

Shego shook her head. "Of course not. Go ahead Kimmie. I'll be here."

Kim got out of bed. "I'm gonna go get a shower. Be right back." She walked out of the bedroom, leaving Shego alone in the bed.

Shego sighed, and stared at the wall across from her. What was she doing there? She should have left in the middle of the night and made a clean escape. It would have been the easiest thing to do…so why the hell was she still sitting on the bed of her ex-nemesis? What had the world come to?

She groaned, and shook her head. "I really am fucked up…"

"You say something?" Kim said, walking back into the room. She had a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was dripping wet. She walked over to her closet, and started throwing clothing on the foot of the bed.

"Nope." Shego answered, trying not to stare at the red-head's body. "Didn't…say a thing…"

Kim turned around, and raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. Whatever you say." She walked over to her dresser, and pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra. She slipped the panties on underneath the towel. "Uh….do you mind…"

"Nope." Shego said, already covering her eyes with her hands. Kim made sure that her eyes were covered before dropping the towel. She started to put on the bra.

Shego couldn't help it. She peeked out from behind her fingers. Kim wasn't facing her, thank god.

Kim quickly managed to latch the clasp of the bra. "Okay. I'm somewhat slightly decent. You can stop covering your eyes now."

Shego dropped her hands. Kim stood in front of her, beginning to pull on a pair of jeans. "So, is there anything you want before I leave?"

"I don't think so….you have cable, right?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Can't live without television, can ya? Of course I have cable."

"No need for sarcasm, Princess. I just asked a simple question."

Kim sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just…cranky in the mornings. Trust me, this is the nicest I've ever been before noon on any given day."

"It's okay. I'm not exactly a ray of sunshine anytime. It's all good."

Kim finished pulling a t-shirt over her head, and turned around. "Well…I should probably go. I was supposed to be at Wade's a few minutes ago. You sure that you'll be okay here?"

Shego nodded. "Stop worrying, Pumpkin. Nothing's going to happen to me in your house in broad daylight."

"I know…I know… I just worry. It's in my nature."

Shego laughed softly. "I know Kimmie. I know. Go on now."

Kim nodded, and walked out of the room. "See ya later Shego."

"Later, Kim."

Shego climbed out of bed a few minutes after Kim left. She half-wanted to go back to sleep….but she was afraid to do so without Kim being there.

She scratched her head, wondering what to do. She decided on taking a shower, since she really did need one. She walked to the bathroom, yawning as she did so.

Kim's bathroom was pretty nice. Not too small. Not too big. Shego went inside, and closed the door. She looked around, searching for a towel. She opened up the linen closet's door, and pulled out a jumbo-sized towel. She held it up to her cheek, rubbing the soft material against her skin. She set the towel down, and set her attention on the shower.

She unwillingly stripped herself of her pajamas, wincing as the fabric brushed over her sore body. She wished her healing capabilities would work faster, but she knew it was a worthless wish. They worked as fast as they wanted to, and they obviously didn't want to work quickly.

She turned on the shower, and stepped inside. The warm water hit her body in a soothing spray, and she couldn't help but moan at the feeling. Finally, all the dirt and grime was being washed away. Now, if only she could get rid of feeling of disgust.

She took a long shower, before stepping out and wrapping the towel around her body. She walked back into Kim's bedroom. Then, it hit her that she didn't have any clothing along with her.

"Dammit…" She muttered, heading towards Kim's closet. It seemed like some of the stuff would fit her…shit, what about underwear? She grabbed a pair from Kim's drawer, praying that the heroine wouldn't notice. A pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt later, and she was dressed and ready for the day.

She walked downstairs, and headed for the living room. Television sounded like a good idea. She threw herself on the sofa, and turned on the tv.

A half an hour later, she was out like a light.


	8. Sara

Disclaimer: …no. I refuse.

Woo..second update today. I feel good…

-Flame

* * *

Kim drove home from Wade's house very satisfied. They had managed to find out where Monkey Fist was hiding, and had sent GJ after him. She would have done it herself…but, she knew she wouldn't have gotten back until late at night, and she didn't want to leave Shego alone for that long.

She turned on the radio, flipping through stations until she found a song she liked. The volume went up as she drove down the street.

She tried to focus on the music, but found her mind wandering back to the traumatized woman waiting for her. How could this have happened only the night before? How could her life changed so much in such a short time?

She realized that she had left a master criminal in her house all day long. That fact should have scared her…but, it didn't. She didn't care. She figured that Shego wouldn't do anything in her state. Besides…this wasn't the Shego she knew. And in a way, she liked this new Shego. She was…nice. But, she also missed the old Shego. The lack of wisecracks and false bravado was disconcerting to Kim. And, she didn't like that.

She broke out of her thoughts, and realized that she was only yards away from her driveway. She sighed, and pulled in. She shut off the car, and sat there a minute, getting ready to go inside the house. She had to laugh at herself. There she was, afraid to go into her own house. What the hell was wrong with her?

She shook her head, and got out of the car. She walked up to the door, and let herself in.

"Shego? I'm…" She walked into the house, and saw the woman lying on the couch. Her chest slowly rose and fell, keeping a steady rhythm. Her raven hair covered her face, her breath making it flutter every couple of seconds. Her arms were crossed, and her head rested on top of them, making a makeshift, yet comfortable looking pillow. Kim couldn't help but stare for a few moments.

She walked into the living room, and sat down on the recliner, shaking her head slowly. This was the last thing she had expected to see when she came home.

She curled up on the chair, and gazed at the sleeping woman. She noticed that Shego's shirt had ridden up, exposing a good deal of her abdomen. There were a few scratches and bruises on it, which did not go unnoticed by the heroine.

"That..bastard…" She whispered, half-tempted to leave and go track down the jackass that had hurt her Shego this much. She blinked. Her Shego? Did she just really think of Shego as…hers?...What the fuck…

She sighed, and closed her eyes. She was pretty tired. Spending half the night holding a sobbing woman really didn't make you feel less exhausted the next day.

Soon, she was asleep as well.

* * *

Shego had heard Kim come inside the house, but didn't want to open her eyes. She liked lying there. Besides, she really wasn't totally awake anyway. More like….in the state of limbo between consciousness and R.E.M. sleep.

"That bastard…" She heard Kim whisper. She frowned. What was Kim talking about? She considered asking, but didn't really feel like wasting the energy.

Minutes passed, and Shego finally opened her eyes. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Kim was curled up on the seat, and was sleeping soundly. Her mouth was opened slightly, and a soft snore came from the sleeping woman.

Shego rolled her eyes, but continued to watch the red-head. She really was adorable when she was asleep, Shego thought. Well, she was adorable always…but even more so when she was sleeping. Oh my god…what was she thinking? There was NO way she could have feelings for the girl…it just wasn't right!

"Damn…" She whispered, sitting up on the sofa. She rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of the thoughts racing through it.

"Say something?"

She looked up at the "sleeping" young woman. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Aren't you?" Kim retorted, opening her eyes and gazing at the woman. "You were when I got here…"

"And you were asleep when I woke up. Now that we have that figured out…welcome home."

Kim yawned, stretching her arms. "Hello. Nice to be back in lovely Middleton."

Shego snorted. "I bet."

Neither girl was sure of what to say next. Shego was distracted by the random thoughts running through her head. Kim was thinking about Shego, and her traumatic incident.

"Uh…Shego?"

Shego looked up at the red-head. "Yeah?"

"What do you remember…from that night?"

Shego cast her eyes down, shame filling her heart. "Well…I was at the bar…..you know, just to get a break from being a mercenary thief. Ever since Drakken and I parted ways….well, I was lonely. And alcohol does wonders to your emotions. So…there I was. Drinking again. A guy came up to the bar, and started to flirt with me. I didn't like him..he was a bit of a creep. But, he wouldn't give up…"

Kim saw tears start to form in Shego's eyes. "Hey…"

Shego shook her head, silencing Kim. "He…must have slipped something into my drink. A lot of something. I was out like a light. When I woke up, I was bound to a bed…and the drugs he had pumped into me didn't allow me to fight back. So…yeah. Eventually, he left, and I burned my way out of the restraints, and escaped."

By then, Shego had tears streaming down her face. "He….he raped me….I was violated…I'm so strong and powerful, but I couldn't even fight off that one man….what is wrong with me, Kimmie…"

Kim wrapped her arms around the older woman, and pulled her close. "He took advantage of you, Shego…it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything. He hurt you, and he deserves to pay for that. But, you shouldn't beat yourself up over something you had no control over."

"It's Sara…" Shego whispered, her voice barely able to be heard.

Kim heard her though. "What?"

"My name…it's Sara. Sara Go."

Kim stared at the woman, shocked. Shego had never let her name be revealed. Wade didn't even know it. "Well..uh…Sara…"

Shego laughed softly, watching Kim's facial expression shift wildly. "It's just a name, Pumpkin…"

Kim shook her head. "No…it's not. It's your name." She smiled at the fact that she was the one of the only ones who actually knew Shego's name.

Shego rolled her eyes. "It's not that special…"

Kim grinned. "Yes…yes it is." She found herself slowly leaning in towards Shego. And Shego, much to her chagrin, found herself doing the same.

"This isn't going to end well…." Shego whispered as they came closer.

Kim smiled softly. "You never know…"

And with that, they found their lips meeting the other's halfway.


	9. Response

AN:

Sorry that this installment is so short guys. I had one hell of the day, and didn't have it in me to write more than this. I'm sorry. I'll have more tomorrow.

Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind that it's short. Enjoy it.

-Flame

Shego felt her eyes close as her and Kim kissed. A part of her was terrified at the close, intimate contact. Another was overjoyed at the fact that her and her Princess were finally kissing. And another was scared shitless.

Kim, on the other hand, was just letting herself go. She didn't want to think about the technicalities. So, she just focused on Shego, and her lips.

Shego felt herself pull back away from Kim. She opened her eyes.

Kim didn't want to open hers, but she did anyway. "What's wrong?"

Shego was shaking her head. "I…I don't think I can do this."

Kim started to pout, then realized that Shego was probably a bit nervous, or upset because of the events preceding. "Oh, damn Shego….I shouldn't have…"

Shego shook her head. "It's…it's not you Kimmie. It's me. I just…I don't know…I can't…." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me Kim…."

Kim wasn't sure what to do. "I..uh…"

Shego stood up. "I'm…I'm just going to go lay down upstairs, okay? I need to be alone for a while…" She walked upstairs, leaving Kim alone on the couch.

Shego walked into Kim's bedroom, and crawled underneath the bedcovers. She sighed, and covered her head with the blankets, and snuggled up with Pandaroo.

"What did I get myself into…" she whispered, hugging the stuffed hybrid closer to her body. "I can't believe that I just…oh my god, I just kissed Kimmie….oh my god."

She stared at the ceiling, having an internal freak-out about the whole situation. She wasn't….there was no way in hell…she couldn't be…she couldn't be gay..or bisexual…whatever you call it. She liked guys, didn't she?

_Not usually…_her subconscious whispered. _You've never really liked anyone, if you think about it. Sure, you've had casual fucks, but nothing more than that….This is the first time you've really liked a person for who they are, and not just for the amount of sexual pleasure they can give you…_

She growled. "Shut up, brain. Just…just shut up. Oh god, now I'm talking to myself. I'm seriously losing it, aren't I?"

She sighed loudly, and turned over so that she was lying on her side, facing Kim's window. Pandaroo was squashed between her arms and her breasts. She tried to calm herself down, but, much to her embarrassment, she was feeling rather turned on. That fact really scared her. She wasn't even close to being ready for any true intimate contact. The demons of the rape haunted her worse than ever. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the face of the man who had stolen so much from her. Her powers at the time hadn't worked, or she would have blasted the bastard into oblivion. Her ability to defend herself was taken away. And so, he had forced himself upon her, taking something that should only ever be willingly given.

She felt the pillow start to get damp from her tears, and immediately hated herself. She hated being so fucking weak. This wasn't her. The Shego everyone knew was so powerful and kick-ass…..and her she was, crying into a pillow. What the fuck was going on? She knew that she could be emotional sometimes…but this was really getting ridiculous.

"Dammit…" She whispered, and closed her eyes tightly. She tried her hardest to get to sleep, but it was really fucking hard.

She never heard the door open. She only realized that someone was there when she slipped into the bed. Shego felt an arm go around her waist.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I..shouldn't…"

"It's fine Kim…" Shego turned around to face the heroine. "Trust me. It's fine." She found herself leaning forward once more.

They kept kissing for several minutes. When they finally stopped, both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	10. Dreams and Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Neither does Mr. Happy.

A/N: Well…this one was…interesting. I'm not really sure how I feel about it….

-Flame

_ His hand trailed along her jaw line, his touch gentle, yet clearly displaying the amount of power that he held over her. _

_ "I'm going to make you scream." He whispered softly, in a way that would have sounded kind if one could not hear the words that went along with the tone. "I'm going to make you beg for mercy. Nothing you say or do can stop me from doing what I want." He made her look into his eyes. "You know that, don't you?"_

_ She refused to answer, but the fear in her eyes gave him the answer he desired. He smiled, and laughed coldly. "That's what I thought." His hand trailed down to her shirt. His other hand produced a pocket knife from his back pocket. Her eyes went wide with fear as he showed her the weapon. _

_ "Scared?" He asked, trailing the knife over her neckline. "You should be." He jerked down, cutting open her blouse. It fell to the floor, leaving her in only her bra and pants. _

_ His eyes shined with anticipation. "You really are quite beautiful, you know that?" _

_ She ignored him, trying to summon the emerald fire that could protect her from this predator. But, whatever he had slipped into her drink hadn't worn off yet, and it completely prevented her from using any of her abilities. She kept on trying though, even though she knew it would be completely pointless._

_ He noticed her struggles, and smiled. "How does it feel to be powerless? To be completely under my control? It must be rather horrible. I wouldn't know." _

_ His hand toyed with the button of her black jeans. She tried to jerk away from him, but her attempts were futile. _

_ He unbuttoned her jeans, and slowly unzipped the zipper. Then, he slid them down her legs. She tried to kick him away, but the restraints he had her in, along with the drugs still circulating in her bloodstream, prevented her from doing so. Her attempts just made him more aroused. _

_ He leaned down, his mouth against her ear. "You're gonna love this, my emerald beauty."_

_ He grasped the top of her panties, and jerked them off her. She whimpered against her will, terrified of what she knew was about to happen._

_ He quickly undressed himself, and smiled at her, obviously incredibly aroused. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful before in my life." He started to line himself up, eager to start. _

_ "Please…" She whispered, knowing already that it was hopeless. _

_ He smiled, his teeth shining like a shark's. "Please what?"_

_ "Please don't do this…." _

_ His predator grin never disappeared. "I've never been one to stop while I'm already so far ahead." And with that, he thrust up, making her scream in pain and terror. _

Kim heard the sobs, and forced herself out of her shallow slumber. She looked over to her left to find Shego curled up in a ball, sobs wracking her body.

She shook the woman's arm. "Sara? Hey, Sara?" She saw that the woman's eyes were closed, moving rapidly underneath her eyelids. "Shit….not again." She shook the older woman's arm, trying to break her out of her terrified slumber.

"Sara, you're dreaming. It's not happening, come on, wake up!" She said loudly. Her attempts to wake the sleeping woman were failing horribly.

"Come on Sara!" She exclaimed, shaking her harder. Finally, she saw the pale woman's eyes fly open, her mouth open in a silent scream. She didn't appear to see the reality of where she was however, as she tried to hit Kim in a variety of badly-aimed punches.

Kim grabbed Shego, and pulled her close. "Come on Sara…it's just me. It's just Kimmie. No one else. Only me. You're safe. No one can hurt you. He isn't here, he isn't around here. It's just me. It's just your Princess."

Shego seemed to understand what Kim was saying, and trembled as the reality sank in. She was in bed. Kimmie was holding her. She had tried to attack Kim. Oh God, she hit Kim.

"I'm so…sorry.." She whispered as tears streamed down her face. She let her defenses go, and collapsed exhausted in Kim's arms.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." Kim whispered softly, trying desperately to calm down the broken reminder of the powerful woman.

Shego shook her head, not responding. She shook wildly, the memory still ravaging her mind. She wished that it had only been a dream, but of course, it wasn't. None of it was.

"I wish he had just killed me." She whispered, not even realizing that she had spoken. Kim, however, had heard her loud and clear. She made the older woman look at her.

"No. Don't you even think that." She said firmly.

Shego looked down. "But…it's true. At least then..I wouldn't be waking up screaming. I wouldn't be such an emotional and physical wreck. Nothing can hurt you when you're dead…" She whispered quietly, wishing that she wasn't there.

Kim stared at the woman in her arms. "Sara, if he had killed you, I would never have been able to see you again. You never would have seen me again. We wouldn't have been friends. We wouldn't have been as close as we are right now. I don't know about you, but that would devastate me. I need you Sara."

Shego didn't want to answer. The truth was, as much as she hated to admit it, she needed Kim as well. For different reasons, yes, but she still needed her nonetheless. She needed her comforting arms, her optimistic smile….she needed her.

"Kim…" She whispered, snuggling up to the younger woman. Kim looked down, surprised. She felt a burst of warmth as Shego's emotions heated up her body.

"Don't leave me." Shego whispered, closing her eyes. Kim smiled, and laid back down, Shego's head lying on her chest.

"I never will Sara. I never will." She leaned down, and kissed the exhausted woman on the head. Shego felt it, and opened her eyes again.

"Kiss me again?" She said, wanting any form of physical intimacy all of the sudden. She felt safe with Kim, which surprised her.

Kim smiled softly, and claimed Shego's lips. It wasn't like their previous kisses. This one was more passionate, more territorial. Shego needed to have control. She craved it.

Shego nibbled on Kim's lip, asking for entrance. Kim gave it, not thinking about anything. Shego's tongue explored the red-head's mouth. There was no fight for dominance, something that Shego was slightly thankful for. She couldn't have handled that right then.

Her hands started to lift up Kim's shirt. She wanted skin to skin contact. She broke off the kiss, pulling Kim's shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor. She pulled off her own shirt, and resumed the powerful kiss.

Kim was too shocked to say anything. Her mind was going wild. She could feel Shego's hands roaming across her body. She could feel the heat of Shego's skin radiating off of her. She felt herself getting more and more aroused by the second, something that she would have been ashamed of if she had been thinking straight.

Shego, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was doing. She had had her power taken away from her. She needed to get it back, any way possible. She knew what she was doing was probably wrong, but hey, she was a criminal. What did it matter?

_You're not ready, and neither is Kim._ Her subconscious whispered. She fought to ignore it.

Kim's hands started to roam Shego's skin. She accidently brushed up against a not-fully healed cut on the pale woman's abdomen. Shego hissed in pain. The sound and feeling broke both of them out of their spells.

"I can't do this." They both whispered. Shego rolled off of Kim, shame spreading in her body. Kim couldn't speak, staring at the ceiling, panting heavily.

Shego grabbed her shirt, and pulled it on, jumping off of the bed, and running out of the room. Kim jumped up, and immediately went after her. But, by the time that she managed to run down the stairs, and out the front door, Shego was already gone.


	11. Flames

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Duuuh.

A/N: So…yeah. This one is a bit…well, just read it to find out.

-Flame

Kim swore loudly, and ran back inside the house, knowing that she needed to get some clothes on before running back outside. Shego was long gone, and she had no clue where she should even start looking.

She grabbed her Kimmunicator, and turned it on. Wade immediately popped on the screen. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked exhausted; the result of staying up late every single night of his young life. Kim had talked to him about his nighttime activities before, but every attempt was futile. Now, she was grateful he never slept.

"You rang?" Wade said tiredly.

Kim came into view. "Yeah. I need you to track down someone for me…..uh, what are you staring at?"

Wade blinked wildly, his adolescent male genes coming into play for one of the few times in his young life. "Uh…"

Kim looked down. "Shit! Sorry Wade!" She threw the Kimmunicator on the bed, a red blush overtaking her face. She grabbed her shirt, and pulled it on. She picked the Kimmunicator back up. "Okay. Sorry about that Wade. I..uh…forgot."

He shook his head, clearing his mind of the chest he had just seen. "Uh…."

"Great.." Kim muttered. "I broke Wade."

Wade slapped himself. "Uh..I'm okay Kim. Just a bit…yeah. Now, uh..who'd you want me to track?"

Kim swallowed deeply before answering. "Shego."

Wade's eyes went wide. He finally looked wide-awake. "Shego? Why? She hasn't been up to anything lately…"

Kim glared at the tech-wizard. "It doesn't matter why. Just…please track her down, okay Wade? Now."  
Wade didn't argue, and started looking for her right away. "I can't promise that I'll find her Kim…I don't have a tracking bead on her right now. I'll search for outburst of plasma activity in the general area though. I might be able to find her that way."

"Thanks Wade." Kim shut off the Kimmunicator, and started to pull on some shoes and a jacket. Then, she walked outside, and got into her car, turning it on and pulling out of her driveway in less than a minute.

"Where could she be…?" She muttered, driving down the empty road. It was the middle of the night, there really weren't many places that Shego could have run off to….

The Kimmunicator beeped, and Kim hit the on button. "Talk to me, Wade."

Wade cleared his throat. "I have good and bad news. Which do you want first?"

Kim groaned. "Just give me all of it, Wade."

"Well, I was able to pinpoint a general location where Shego probably is. The bad part is, I couldn't determine her exact location. I have her location being in a radius of a mile."

"Where?" Kim said, trying not to panic.

"Downtown Middleton."'

Kim immediately did a u-turn, and started driving towards downtown Middleton. "Thanks Wade. Get some sleep." She hit the power button, and hit the radio, turning it to a heavy metal station.

She kept driving, searching for the familiar woman. Nothing for a while. Wait…

She hit the brake, and swerved into the parking lot of The Angry Beaver, Middleton's resident bar. It was just a hunch…but…

She got out of her car, and walked into the sleazy establishment. She wrinkled her nose as she walked into the building. It reeked of booze and greasy food. She wasn't one for drinking; a glass of wine here and there, and that was about it. But, she knew Shego, and if there was anyplace that she would have run off to, it would be here.

She looked around for the woman. There were truckers, whores; people of all shapes and sizes. She didn't see Shego. Wait….

She walked over to the bar, and sat down next to the dark-haired woman. She didn't speak for a while, signaling the bartender. "Martini. Dry." The bartender brought her the drink, and she sipped it slowly. It was obvious that Shego knew she was there, but she obviously wasn't about to acknowledge that.

Shego signaled the bartender. "Wild Turkey." Another shot appeared in front of her, and she downed it quickly, feeling its familiar taste burn her throat. She had already downed several shots of the whiskey, and was far from being sober.

"You shouldn't be drinking that much." Kim said, not looking over at the pale woman.

"And you shouldn't have followed me." Shego retorted angrily, downing another shot. "Leave me alone, Kim."

Kim turned in her stool, glaring at the drunken woman. "No. You're coming back home, now. You're not just going to sit here, drinking your troubles away. It's not healthy, and all that you're going to achieve is one hell of a hangover. Now, come on. We're leaving." She grabbed Shego's arm, and tried to get her off the chair.

"Let go of me." Shego hissed, clenching her fist.

"No."

"I said to let go." Shego was really getting pissed.

"And I said, no."

"Let GO!" Shego yelled, wrenching her arm from Kim's grasp, lighting her plasma on the way. It struck Kim's face. The scent of burning flesh filled the air around them.

Kim fell to the floor, clutching her face. She didn't scream, but sobs wracked her body. Tears of pain and sadness cascaded down her face, stinging against her burning flesh. The pain quickly became too much, and she felt unconsciousness take over her. She passed out.

Shego stared at the red-head on the floor, panting heavily. The seriousness of the situation quickly sobered her up, and she fell to her knees. "Kim? Kim? Goddammit…Kim, come on, wake up!" She turned the girl over, and shut up immediately. The whole left side of Kim's face was burned. Shego's plasma had narrowly missed the heroine's eye.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit…." Shego muttered, suddenly very scared. She knew what she had to do…but knew that if she did, the repercussions would be dire.

"Fuck.." Shego muttered as she picked Kim off the floor, and out to her car. Minutes later, she was on the way to Middleton Hospital.


	12. Hospital

Disclaimer: do I really need to say it?

A/N: Wow. A lot of you were unhappy with my last post. Nice to know that I can still get such a response from people….anyway, here's what a lot of you were waiting for.

-Flame

Shego looked at the unconscious figure in the seat next to her. "What have I done…" She whispered, pulling into the hospital's parking lot. The red sign of the ER cast an eerie glow in the night.

She turned off the car, and sat there for a few moments, debating her decision. If she went inside, she would be recognized immediately. But…Kim needed medical attention, and she needed it fast…

She sighed, and got out of the car. She walked around, and opened up Kim's door, picking up the unconscious heroine. "Here goes nothing…."

She carried Kim inside the ER, and walked up to the receptionist. The woman looked up at her, not seeming to recognize the ex-villainess. She did, however, recognize the woman in her arms. "Uh…"

Shego looked down at the stunned woman. "I need to see Dr. Possible. Now."

The receptionist stared agape at the green woman. "What…how.."

"Get Dr. Possible. NOW." Shego repeated, glaring at the stuttering woman. This time, the receptionist grabbed the phone, and dialed a number.

"Uhm…Dr. Possible, you need to get down here." She stammered, looking scared. "Just..please, Dr. Possible. It's your daughter."

A few moments later, an out-of-breath and flustered Anne Possible burst into the ER. She searched the room, before her eyes landed on Shego and Kim. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you do to her?"

Shego cast her eyes to the floor. "Can you please get us to a room, Dr. P? Kim needs attention before you ask questions."

Anne looked like she was about to argue, before her common sense kicked in. "Okay. Follow me." She led Shego back to an empty room. "Put her down on the bed, and sit down right there in that chair. Don't talk, and don't move unless I tell you."

Shego did as the doctor ordered, placing Kim on the bed, and sitting down. She couldn't keep the look of worry off of her face. "Doc…"

"I said, don't talk." Anne leaned over her daughter, finally seeing the damage that Shego had inflicted. She whirled around. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I…I.." Shego tried to say, but had to stop due to the tears streaming down her face. "I..didn't mean to do it! I was drunk, and she was just trying to take me home….and I was hurt and upset, and not thinking straight….and I burned her! I burned the woman I love, and I can't believe I would do something like that, but I did, and I'm sorry….I'm so, so sorry….." She covered her face with her hands, and started sobbing.

Anne hadn't failed to pick up on the "woman I love part", but decided that bringing it up right then would be a rather bad idea. Instead, she turned her back on the sobbing woman, and started to tend to her daughter. The burn that Shego had inflicted was bad, but she had seen a lot worse. She guessed that Kim had passed out from the pain and shock, instead of something more serious. She got some salve, and hooked up an IV of painkillers and fluids into her daughter's vein.

Finally, after she was satisfied that Kim would be okay, she turned back to face Shego. "Part of me wants to tell you to leave. You…you hurt Kim, and hurt her bad. She'll have a permanent scar on the face, and it won't feel too good for a while. I know you were drunk and upset, but that doesn't excuse what you did." She sighed softly. "But, if I've learned anything by having Kim as my daughter, it's that everyone deserves forgiveness at some point. Now, I don't know if I forgive you for hurting my daughter. But…it says something that you brought her here to me. Most other people in your situation would have just left her lying on a floor somewhere. So, for that, I thank you. But…I don't know Shego. You can stay for now, but if Kim wakes up and wants you to leave, you're going to leave. Until then…just sit there and wait."

Shego stared at Anne in awe. She had figured that the woman would have called GJ immediately, not let her stay at the bedside of her daughter! She got up, and wrapped her arms around Dr. Possible. "Thank you!"

Anne stared, surprised, before hugging the woman back. "Yeah…well….just don't touch anything, okay? I got to go take care of some of my other patients. I'll be back soon." She released herself from Shego's arms, and left the room, leaving the two young women alone.

Shego sat back down, and sighed, relieved, yet full of guilt. Permanent scar? She had destroyed Kim's beautiful features with her plasma flames, and there was nothing she could do to fix it. But…at least she wasn't going to have any long-term issues….she hoped.

She closed her eyes, leaning back in the chair, waiting for Kim to wake up. She felt herself start to get a headache from all the whiskey she had drank, and wished that she knew where Dr. P kept the ibuprofen. Damn alcohol…

"Sh…Shego?" the voice said from the bed, weakly. Shego's eyes flew open as she looked at the girl sitting up in the bed.

"What…what happened?"


	13. Truth and Revelations

Disclaimer: you know the drill by now.

A/N: Welll….this one is short. But, it was necessary.

-Flame

* * *

Shego stared at Kim, unable to find the words she knew she would eventually have to say. "I…uh…"

Kim stared at the pale woman. "Shego….where am I? What happened?..." She looked down and saw the IV in her arm. "Oh no…did I get hurt?" She looked back up at the woman. "Dammit, tell me what happened!"

Shego hung her head. "You really don't remember?"

"No…I don't….Shego, why won't you tell me?" Kim said, angrily.

"You and I….I ran away. I left, and went to a bar downtown. You somehow tracked me down….I was drunk…you tried to get me to leave, but I refused to….you kept trying, and I kept getting angrier…." She broke down, unable to continue.

Kim felt realization dawn in her. She reached up, and felt her face. All she felt was a bandage and salve. "Did you…." She already knew the answer, but needed to hear it from Shego herself.

"I burned you Kim. I burned you bad. Your mom….your mom says that the scar will be permanent. You're also gonna be in some pain for a while…but, I think she has you on painkillers, so…yeah…" Shego wiped her eyes, refusing to look at the heroine.

Kim felt tears start to fall down her face. Shego had…burned her? Why? Why would she do that? Even during all their years of combat, Shego had never gotten close enough to burn the young woman. And yet, here she was, lying in a hospital bed, the whole left side of her face burned by the emerald plasma.

"I….can't believe…" Kim started. "You burned me! You…you fucking burned me! Why the hell would you do this to me, Shego? After all I've done for you this past week, this is the thanks I get? An express trip to the hospital! What the fuck?"

Shego looked up at the angered woman. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry. Well, that's great Shego. You're sorry." Kim shook her head. "Just…just leave Shego. Don't go too far, just…I can't talk to you right now. Go home."

Shego stared at the floor for a few moments, then stood up, and walked to the door. She started to walk out, before turning around to look at Kim. "I really am sorry." With that, she left, presumably going back to Kim's house.

Kim sighed, and laid back down, angry and upset. Her face ached, and she knew from previous experience that she really would be in a lot of pain later on. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Shego…the woman that she had taken care of…the woman she had somehow fallen in love with….had hurt her, and hurt her pretty bad. Yeah, she realized that the woman had been extremely drunk, but that wasn't an excuse….she blamed herself a bit too….if she had just let Shego alone, she wouldn't have been in this situation.

"Dammit.." She whispered, feeling tears falling down her face once more.

"Kimmie?"

Kim looked up to see Dr. Possible walk into the room. "Oh. Hey, Mom."

Anne looked around the room. "Where did Shego go? She was here only a few minutes ago…"

Kim looked away from her mother. "I told her to go home. I'm too angry to try and deal with her right now."

Anne froze. "You did what?..."

"Told her to leave."

Anne groaned, and sat down on the chair that Shego had vacated. "Dammit Kimmie…"

Kim stared at her mother. "What?"

"You shouldn't have told her to leave!" Anne exclaimed, rubbing her temples softly. She could feel a headache building. "dammit…"

Kim could only stare. "Uh…."

Anne looked up at her daughter, shaking her head. "You never tell someone that is in love with you to leave, Kim! Yeah, she hurt you, but she felt really sorry about it, and didn't mean to do it! She LOVES you Kim, don't you get that? And if my intuition is correct, you love her too. So, get out of here, and fix it! I'm discharging you. Go home and talk to her. NOW." She took the IV out of her daughter's skin. "Go."

Kim got up, and stared at her mom. "She's in love with me?"

Anne groaned, throwing her hands up. "YES, for god's sake! It's obvious!"

Kim felt a happy blush spread across her face. "Thanks mom…I'm uh, gonna go now. See ya later." She left, leaving Anne alone once more.

Anne sighed, and sat down in the chair again. "Stupid love-struck kids….." But, even as she said that, she couldn't help but smile.


	14. Blackout

A/N: I hope you guys like this one….I sure did.

* * *

Shego walked along the street, debating where she was going to go. Kim had told her to go back to her house, but she wasn't sure if that was really the best choice. Kim was really mad at her; that much was blatantly obvious. So, going back to Kim's house really might not be the best idea. She had already hurt Kim enough, she didn't want to hurt her even more. She couldn't handle that.

She sighed, and kept on walking down the street. She was currently back in downtown Middleton. Stores and bars surrounded her, mocking her as she walked on by. She noticed a liquor store to her right. She checked her pockets. She had enough money to get some Jack Daniels, she decided, already walking into the store.

She grabbed a bottle of Jack, and walked up to the clerk, handing him the money without any sound. The clerk debated asking her for some sort of ID, 'cause she really didn't look that old, but decided against it when he saw the look that was in her eyes. He realized that he really didn't want to mess with that woman, so he let her buy the whiskey, maintaining the silence that suddenly seemed slightly menacing.

Shego left the store, bag of whiskey in her hand. She walked the rest of the way back to Kim's house. She stood in the driveway, and stared at the house. What was she supposed to do? She didn't feel right going into the house…

She walked into Kim's backyard. Much to her surprise, there was a tree house in one of the trees. She couldn't help but smile at that. Kim would own a house with a tree house. It just felt right.

She climbed up the ladder that led to the tree house, and climbed inside the wooden box. It wasn't a huge place; but it felt comfortable right at that moment. It was a perfect place to get drunk.

She sat down on a random beanbag chair that was already in the tree house, and pulled the bottle of Jack out of the bag. She opened the bottle, and swallowed a generous amount of the firewater, feeling the familiar burn in her throat. She honestly hated the taste, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to get drunk and forget about everything. Forget about her rape, forget about her love for her red-headed heroine, forget about burning said heroine. Just forget about it all. She swallowed another gulp of whiskey, already feeling the wonderful buzz that signaled the coming blackout she was looking forward to.

She kept on drinking the whiskey, getting drunker by the second. Finally, she felt her vision start to gray at the edges, and smiled. She took one last gulp of firewater, and felt herself drift off into unconsciousness. She let the bottle fall out of her grasp, as her head fell back and her eyes closed. She let herself fall into the black abyss, welcoming it with open arms, a smile on her face.

* * *

Kim drove herself home, randomly wincing in pain as her facial expressions irritated the burn on her face.

She drove faster, thinking about what her mother had said before she had left the hospital. She realized that Dr. Possible was right. She was in love with Shego, even though she had absolutely no idea why. Well, actually, maybe she did. She realized that she had had feelings for Shego for years, even though she hadn't truly realized it. She had been too focused on her relationships with Eric, Josh, hell, even her relationship with Ron. She had thought that she had hated Shego ever since the whole synthodrone boyfriend incident….but she didn't. It wasn't Shego's fault that Dr. Drakken had manipulated her into falling in love with a synthodrone; she hadn't even known that he had been one until that fateful night that Kim had kicked her into an electrical tower.

Kim drove even faster, suddenly worried about Shego. She really had been rather mean to her when she sent her away….what if she hadn't gone back to the house? What if she had run away again?

She pulled into her driveway, and jumped out of her car. She ran inside the house.

"Sara? Hey, Sara, where are you?" She yelled, frantically looking around the house. She couldn't find the woman, and she was starting to get hysterical. "Sara?"

Kim ran upstairs. "Sara? Come on, this isn't funny…"

She finally figured out that Shego wasn't inside the house. She sat down on the sofa, feeling tears run down her face. "Sara….where are you…?" She held her face in her hands, crying out as the tears stung the burn. "God dammit…."

Suddenly, she looked up. "Oh my god…the tree house." She jumped up, already running out of the house. She ran around to her backyard, and yelled. "Shego! You out here?" Nothing. She groaned, and climbed up the ladder to the tree house.

She climbed inside the wooden contraption. "Sara? You in here?" She looked around. "Oh, fuck." She ran over to the beanbag chair. She shook the unconscious woman. "Sara, come on, wake up!" She propped Shego's head up, and slapped her softly. "Please Sara….please wake up…." She looked around the tree house, and noticed the bottle of Jack Daniels. She picked it up. It was completely empty. "Oh god Sara, what were you thinking…."

She laid the woman back down, and stared at her. She knew that Shego was still alive; as she was obviously breathing. She appeared to have just had an extreme blackout. But, Kim was still freaking out. She knew that there wasn't really anything she could do until Shego woke up…and she wasn't strong enough to carry her down the ladder. So, she would just have to stay here…

She sighed softly, and laid down next to the unconscious woman. She wrapped her arms around Shego's waist, and pulled her close. She needed to hold the woman. She needed to feel close to her, to comfort her even though she wasn't awake.

Kim closed her eyes, and laid her head on Shego's shoulder. Only a few minutes later, she was asleep, her grip on Shego never ceasing.


	15. Wake Up

A/N: It's short…but sweet.

Shego opened her eyes, and immediately closed them again. Her head felt like it was on fire. She groaned. Damn whiskey….

She tried to move into a more comfortable position, but found herself unable to do so. She reached down without opening her eyes, and felt a pair of arms wrapped securely around her waist. She froze, not quite sure who was there. She didn't really remember much after leaving the hospital last night…she was in a tree house, right? She forced herself to remember. Yeah. She was in Kim's tree house…

She forced her eyes open, wincing at the sudden blast of sunlight. Damn hangover….She twisted so she could see behind her. "Kim…." She whispered. She turned back around, taking care to not wake the sleeping heroine.

"Shego…" She heard Kim moan. She froze, thinking the girl had woken up. But, she was wrong. Kim was still fast asleep.

"Shego….don't let go…" Kim moaned, increasing her grip on Shego. "Don't leave me…."

Shego turned around so that she was facing the sleeping woman. "I never will…" she whispered softly, snuggling up to the red-head. "Just don't leave me…"

"I won't." Kim whispered. She had woken up a few moments earlier.

Shego looked up, wincing at the light. "Kimmie?"

"You know, you really scared me last night Sara…." Kim whispered, staring into Shego's eyes. "Please, don't ever do that to me again…."

"I won't. I will never burn you again Princess." Shego vowed. Kim rolled her eyes. "That's not what I was talking about. I don't care about that."

Shego stared, confused. "Then what are you talking about?"

Kim sighed. "I came home, and you weren't there. Then, I came up here, just to find you unconscious from drinking too much. I was afraid that I had lost you, Sara….I really was…." She felt her eyes well up with tears again, but she didn't care.

Shego wrapped her arms around Kim. "I'm so sorry Kim…for everything."

" I know." Kim whispered, closing her eyes. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you that day….it was way too soon…I mean, with your condition…."

Shego silenced her with her lips, closing her eyes along the way. Kim opened hers, surprised, then let herself be taken by Shego's lips. They finally broke apart.

"Don't ever apologize for that." Shego said, laying her head down next to Kim's. "I don't regret it, and neither should you…"

Kim sighed, and snuggled up to Shego. "Does this mean that we can start over?"

"Yeah. Well, just as soon as my hangover goes away. This headache is making my head explode."

Kim's eyes flew open. "Oh! Shit, Sara, I wasn't even thinking about that. Come on, we're going inside, where there's a bathroom and ibuprofen." She stood up. "Give me your hand, I'll help you up."

Shego let Kim help her up, and immediately almost fainted. "Woah…too fast….way too fast.."

Kim caught her before she fell. "You okay?"

Shego nodded. "Uh huh. Let's go."

Kim helped Shego down the ladder, and into the house. Shego walked to the bathroom, while Kim went off looking for ibuprofen. When she came back, Shego was lying down on the bed, shielding her eyes with her hands.

"Light…is…evil…." She groaned, covering her face with a pillow. Kim couldn't help but laugh.

"No, whiskey is evil. Light is good." Kim said. "Now sit up, and take the ibuprofen so I don't have to hear your whining about how the sun is evil all day long."

Shego groaned, but sat up. "Water?" Kim handed her a glass. Shego swallowed five of the pills, and washed them down with water. "Thanks, Princess." She laid back down, and closed her eyes. "Come here. I need a ginger to hold."

Kim harrumphed. "I don't appreciate being called a ginger." She crossed her arms. "How would you like it if I started to call you a raven, or something like that?"

Shego smiled. "I'd love that Kimmie….I'll be your little Raven, if you want."

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Oh, just shut up and lay down, will ya?"

Kim sighed loudly, but did as Shego said. "Okay, Miss Bossy, I'm here, now what do you want?"

Shego smiled, and kissed Kim softly. "To tell you that I love you."


	16. Confessions

Kim stared at Shego. "You…you love me?" A hot blush spread across her face.

Shego smiled, and kissed the red-head again. "Yeah, Kimmie. I love you. And, I don't know if you love me, and honestly, it doesn't matter if you do. But….you need to know that I do love you. I love you a lot. More than I have loved another person."

Kim smiled, and kissed the pale woman. "Sara….I…I love you too. I think, deep down…I always have."  
They both smiled, and started kissing passionately. Shego ignored the throbbing ache in her head. She could deal with a headache if it meant she could love the younger woman. Kim, on the other hand, was thinking about everything that had just happened. With every kiss, another reason that she loved Shego popped into her head. She smiled. "God, I love you…"

They parted from each other, and Shego laid her head back down on the pillow. Kim sighed happily, and rested her head on the older woman's chest. She could hear Shego's heart beat, it's rhythm somehow soothing and reassuring.

Shego wrapped her arms around the younger woman, and pulled her close. "Just think. A week ago, would you have ever thought that we would be here right now? Together? A week ago, we practically despised each other. And now…"

"And now, we're in love." Kim finished for her. "Yeah. I know. It's…it's amazing, isn't it?" She suddenly thought of what her mother had said, and couldn't help but chuckle. Shego raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Kim grinned. "My mom figured out that we liked each other before we even did."

Shego laughed. "Oh yeah…I know. It's nice that she's okay with it…my family never would be."

"Well, I don't think that we should tell ALL of my family yet…the Tweebs would just try to record us making out of something. They love pulling shit like that." She turned so that she was looking at Shego. " Your family wouldn't be okay with us?"

Shego shook her head. "Hell no. They hate….gays. They would never accept us. Besides, they hate me enough as it is."

Kim sighed sadly, frowning. "that's really sad, Sara. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't care anymore. They're rather unimportant, when you think about it. Besides…what do I need my family for? I have you."

Kim smiled, and lightly kissed Shego's lips. "You know, my dad's gonna have a heart attack when he finds out about us."

"Really?"

Kim laughed. "Yeah. You should have seen him when Ron and I got together. And he knew Ron ever since I met him. Me and you? He'll have a spaz attack or something." Kim mused over that for a moment. "Actually, that would be kind of funny to watch…."

"Kimmie! You really would find it entertaining to watch your father spaz out?" Shego retorted, amazed at Kim.

Kim nodded. "Of course. It really is very humorous."

Shego sighed, and pulled Kim closer to her. "I'm cold." She whispered. The hangover was taking its toll of her. Damn alcohol, and it's suckiness. "Hold me…."

Kim smiled, wrapping an arm around Shego's waist. "I'll warm ya up." The two of them held each other close, not wanting to ever let go. They finally had each other, and they didn't want anything to change.

Shego nuzzled Kim's cheek, forgetting that Kim had the burn there. The red-head hissed in pain, and Shego jerked back. "Oh God Kim…I'm sorry! I forgot!"

Kim forced herself to smile. "It's fine, Sara."

Shego frowned. "I can't believe I did this to you.." She reached out, and traced the outside of the burn with her fingertip. "How could I have done this…."

Kim grabbed Shego's hand, and held it in her own. She stared into Shego's eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Besides, I don't mind. It's…it's just a memento. A memory of the bad times. And, a memory of the good times. It shows that nothing will ever be able to tear us apart, since I'll always have a reminder of you." She kissed Shego's hand, and let it go.

Shego felt a tear fall from her eye. "I love you Kim…."

"And I love you too, Sara." Kim closed her eyes, and snuggled up to Shego. Shego pulled her closer, and let their bodies mold into each other.

They soon were sound asleep, holding onto each other.


	17. Buffoon

A/N: sorry about the lack of an update yesterday. I was too exhausted to write. Here's the long update to make up for it….

I really enjoyed writing this…

Warning: characters will be bashed.

-Flame

Kim was woken up by the doorbell, something that made her rather irritated. It was too early to wake up, especially since all she wanted to do was hold onto Shego all day. She really didn't want to have to deal with other people at the moment. But, she got up, being careful to not wake up the sleeping woman aside of her.

She walked down the stairs, throwing on a robe before answering the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kim! Open up!"

She sighed apprehensively. "Give me one second Ron! I'm not decent!" She ran back upstairs and into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, and bit back a gasp. The burn on her face was worse than she had thought…she couldn't let Ron see that. Not yet anyways….

She pulled open a drawer in her sink, and grabbed her makeup kit. She quickly applied a lot of cover-up and various makeup, wincing as it stung the burn. She finished quickly, and stood back, admiring her handiwork. The burn was barely noticeable…and Ron wasn't very observant anyways….

She sighed, and left the bathroom, and went back downstairs. She opened the door. "Come on in, Ron." She didn't bother to greet the blonde, as she really didn't want him there. "I'll meet you in the living room. You want something to drink?"

"A Coke would be nice, if you have any." The young man replied, already throwing himself down on the sofa. "And if you happen to have any cheese, Rufus would like some." The naked mole rat poked its head out of the man's shirt pocket. "Cheese!"

Kim grumbled to herself. "What did I do to deserve this…." She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of Cokes and a block of cheddar. "Stupid rat eating all my cheese…." She shut the refrigerator, and grabbed a bag of chips for her and Ron. She thought about the sleeping woman upstairs. She realized that she should have at least told her that Ron was here…but she didn't want to wake her up….or to let Ron know that she was here…

She shook her head, and went back in to Ron. She handed him the cheese and Coke, not uttering a word. She sat down opposite of him, and popped the tab on her own soda. She sipped it nonchalantly, looking at him.

Ron handed the cheese over to Rufus. The naked mole rat cheered, and nibbled on it quickly. "Cheese!..." Kim rolled her eyes. The novelty of Rufus had faded years ago. In all actuality, it was amazing that the pet was still alive after all those years. By all right, it should have died long ago….

"Where ya been, KP? You haven't been around lately." Ron said, seemingly concerned.

"I'm an adult with responsibilities, Ron. Just because you own Bueno Nacho, and can sit around all day, it doesn't mean that we all can too." Kim replied bitterly. She hadn't eaten at Bueno Nacho in years, especially since Ron took over the company. She could only take so much greasy, nauseating food.

Ron blushed with embarrassment. "I know…I just meant…I miss you KP. I miss you a lot." He kept edging closer to the end of the sofa, closer to Kim. "I wish that things could have gone differently for us, KP…"

Kim sighed, annoyed. "We would never have been able to last, Ron. I'm not in love with you, and I never was. How many times do I have to say that? You're my friend, and that's all I want to be. Friends. Okay?"

The dejected young man sighed and hung his head. "Yeah, I get it KP. Forget that I said anything about it." Rufus stopped nibbling on the cheese, and glared at Kim, before going back to the cheddar.

Kim rolled her eyes, and sipped her Coke. The tension in the air could have been cut, it was that thick.

"Are you…sure…KP?" Ron tried again, knowing deep down that he was pushing his luck.

Kim sighed loudly, and held her face in her hands. "Yes, Ron, I am incredibly sure." She looked back up at him, and lowered her hands. "So, stop asking."

Ron was staring at her, an expression of horror on his face. "KP….what happened to you?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Kim asked, irritated.

"Your…your face….it's burned…" he responded, still horrified.

"What?" Kim looked down at her hands. The makeup was streaked along her palms. "Oh…fuck…."

"Who did this to you?" Ron asked, rising from the sofa, and rushing over to Kim. He wiped off the rest of the makeup. "Answer me, KP!"

"No one did, Ron…" Kim tried to tell him, but it was too late.

"Princess?" Shego's voice echoed throughout the room from the top of the stairs. "I heard yelling…what's wrong?" She hadn't seen Ron yet. She started walking down the stairs.

Ron saw her come down. He whipped his head back around to look at Kim. "What the hell is SHE doing here?" Realization finally dawned in him. He turned back around to face Shego. "You! You did this to KP!" He launched himself at her. She sidestepped so he wouldn't hit her, and jumped away, rushing over to Kim.

Ron turned around, glaring at the pale woman. "You…you hurt KP! And what the fuck are you doing here?" He turned to Kim. "Get rid of her! She's still our enemy!"

Kim started to respond, but Shego held up a hand. "No, Kimmie. Let me handle this." She stared at Ron. "I'm guessing that you and Kim tried a relationship, right?" When Ron didn't answer, she looked to Kim for a confirmation. Kim nodded, trying to bite back the words she wanted to scream at her once best friend.

Shego turned back to Ron. "Well, obviously, your relationship didn't work, or else I wouldn't be able to do this." She turned back to Kim, asking her for permission silently. Kim nodded. Shego smiled, and pulled the red-head in for a kiss. It wasn't nearly as gentle as she would have liked, but she needed to make a point. They remained lip-locked for a few moments, then parted and turned around to face Ron.

His expression was priceless. His jaw had dropped, his stare boring into the two women. His pet was similarly shocked, his little form almost falling out of his owner's shirt. "You…you…"

"WE are in a relationship of our own, buffoon." Shego replied. "Now, if you excuse us, we have better things to do than put up with you and your hairless rodent all day. So, if you don't mind…"

Ron finally found his voice. "I do mind!"

Shego smiled, and lit up her hand, waving it in front of the boy's face. "Really? Because, I don't."

Ron did the smart thing, and backed off. "Whatever." He turned to Kim. "KP, I can't believe this. Why Shego? And when the hell did you turn into a lesbo?"

Shego growled, and sent a small group of flames his way, making sure it wasn't hot enough to permanently injure the buffoon. "One. Don't EVER refer to Kimmie as a lesbo ever again. Two. Why me? It's none of your fucking business. And three. GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Ron did, practically running out of the house, the back of his pants on fire from a blast of Shego's plasma.

Shego went over, and shut the front door. "Thank god that's over…." She turned around to Kim. "Sorry about that…"

"Don't…don't worry about it." Kim replied, sitting down on the sofa. "I should have woken you up…then, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Shego sat down next to Kim. "I love you, you know that?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah…I love you too."

"I don't…embarrass you, do I?"

Kim looked at her, surprised. "Of course not! Why do you ask that?"

Shego shrugged. "I…I dunno. I just feel out of place….like, we don't belong together. Hero and villain….woman and woman….there's so much stereotypical shit against us right now…"

Kim pulled the woman close. "I don't care. I love you, and that's all that matters."

They both smiled, and cuddled together on the couch until the sun settled behind the clouds, and the moon shined over the earth.


	18. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the words

A/N: I hate Ron, if that isn't obvious…

On a completely unrelated note…GO PACKERS!

-Flame

* * *

Ron stalked down the sidewalk, hating the world. He had managed to put out his pants, but they were permanently burned now. They didn't smell that great either.

"Goddamn bitch…." He muttered, kicking a can down the street. Rufus popped his head out of his master's pocket. "huh?"

"Shego." Ron replied to his pet. "Goddamn Shego. What the fuck was up with all that, little buddy? Why the hell would Kim give up a relationship with yours truly for a relationship with that green menace? And when the hell did Kim turn into a freaking lesbian?"

The naked mole rat shrugged. "Dunno.." He went back inside Ron's pocket, and nibbled on some leftover cheese. Ron rolled his eyes, and kept on walking.

"I can't believe that KP is gay….doesn't she know how freaking wrong that is? Especially when her partner is fucking Shego! What the fuck is with that? They hate each other! They always have! So, what the hell is going on?" He muttered to himself, becoming increasingly agitated. He deeply hated Shego. He always had. Ever since they had first fought against Drakken and his assistant, he had hated the green woman. He had seen the way she had looked at Kim over the years, and he didn't like it. Now, it turned out that his suspicions were correct, which just fueled his hatred even more.

He considered dropping in on Dr. Possible and Dr. Possible. He couldn't imagine that they would be okay with their daughter being a dyke. Well, maybe not Mrs. Dr. P. She usually was okay with shit like that…but Kim's dad…not so much.

He thought about it, but decided against it. That would just piss Kim off more if they confronted her, and pissing her off was something he didn't really want to do. That would make his chances of getting together with her even worse. He didn't want to lose any chance of a relationship with his once best friend. He loved her too much to let her go…even if she thought she was gay…

He thought about his options. Part of him wanted to go back to Kim's, and drag her away from the villainess. The only thing that stopped him from doing that was the knowledge that Shego would probably really hurt him if he came anywhere near KP. Another part of him wanted to just get rid of Shego, permanently. Then, he would never have to deal with her again. But, he wasn't a killer, even if it meant getting Kim back. So, he went with his final option.

He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. He held up the phone to his ear, and waited patiently.

* * *

Betty Director sat behind her desk, her legs on top of it. She was looking at a report that one of her agents had completed, detailing a recent mission to Antarctica. Apparently, Shego was NOT hiding out with the penguins. Not that Betty had ever thought that she had been. Cold places didn't suit Shego. But, she needed to look somewhere, and that was the only place left. It had been a couple years, and they still didn't know where the super-powered villainess was hiding out. Maybe she had died. That would save me a lot of work, Betty thought to herself as she read the report.

She knew that she shouldn't be troubling herself with Shego anymore. They had captured pretty much all the rest of the super-villain community. Even Dr. Drakken had been caught after a year of hiding. Besides, all Shego really did was steal a few petty items every now and then…but, Betty couldn't let the thought of the green woman go. She had been trying to catch Shego ever since Kim Possible had started saving the world. Unlike most other super-villains, Shego was actually dangerous. Like her siblings in Team Go, Shego had superpowers granted to her by that comet that fell on them twenty years ago. And, her powers were destructive. Incredibly destructive. And that worried Betty.

A knock on the door. She looked up. "Come in!"

Her top official agent, Will Du, walked into Dr. Director's office. "Good evening, ma'am. Have you had a good day?"

She nodded. "It was rather uneventful, Agent Du. And yours?"

He shrugged, sitting down on the chairs in front of her desk. "Pretty much the same, ma'am. Nothing interesting."

"Something you wanted, William?"

The uptight agent shrugged. "I was bored, and there's nothing left to do today. Thought that you could use some company as well. Was I wrong?"

The leader of GJ shook her head. "No, actually. I was lonely."

Will smiled. "Well, good then. Any luck on the Antarctica front?"

Betty shook her head. "Of course not. Why would Shego be in Antarctica?"

Will shrugged. He knew how badly his boss wanted to find Shego. While he wasn't nearly as obsessed, he too wanted to find the woman, if only to make Dr. Director happy for once "I don't know. She has to be somewhere, though, right?"

"I suppose…" Betty began, before her words were cut off by the ringing of her phone. She looked down at it, surprised. Only a few people had the number to her extension.

She picked it up, and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Dr. Director?" the familiar voice said.

She sat up straight. "Ronald?"

"Yeah. You still looking for Shego?"

Betty frowned. "Yes..why?"  
"Because, I know exactly where she is."


	19. Why?

Kim and Shego had no idea that their day was about to be shot to hell.

They had just been enjoying a quiet day together after Ron had left, cherishing each other's company.

But, that was before there was yet another knock on the door.

By that time, it was getting rather late at night, and neither girl was fully awake. They heard the knock, and groaned in unison.

"Who know?..." Shego groaned, shifting in Kim's arms.

Kim sighed. "I dunno….gotta go answer it though…." She sat up, and rubbed her head slowly. "Dammit." She stood up, and made her way over to the door.

"Who's there?" She said, walking up to the door. She never opened it without asking anymore.

"Open up, Kim." The voice of Betty Director cut through the air. Kim froze. Shego hadn't heard any of it.

"Dr….Dr. Director?" Kim managed to choke out, leaning against the wall, not opening the door.

"Kimberley, open the door, or we'll knock it down." Dr. Director responded, getting increasingly irritated.

Kim turned around, and walked over to Shego. "Hide. Now. No questions. GJ."

Shego's eyes grew wide. She leaped off of the sofa, and flew up the stairs. Kim hurried back over to the door, and opened it when she was certain that Shego was out of sight.

Dr. Director and a few Global Justice agents entered the house. Kim got out of their way, worried out of her mind. "What do you want, Dr. Director?"

Betty turned to her agents. "Search." Then, she turned back to Kim. "We know that you're hiding Shego here, Possible. Tell us where she is, and we'll let you off easy."

Kim felt herself getting angry. "I am not hiding Shego! Now, get the fuck out of my house! You don't even have a warrant!"

"We're Global Justice, Kim. We don't need a warrant. And, don't bother lying to me. I heard from an extremely trustworthy source that Shego is here. Now, where is she?"

Kim crossed her arms defiantly. "And what source gave you this false information?"

"You know I'm not at liberty to tell you that, Kim."

"Really?" Kim grabbed the older woman's shirt, and pulled her closer. "Tell me, Betty. I'm not in the mood for bullshit right now. Especially not from someone who is searching my house illegally."

"Let go of me," Betty said angrily.

"I will if you order your agents to get the fuck out of my home. Shego is not here, and she never was. And I don't care how "trustworthy" your source was, they were still wrong. Now, you have ten seconds to get out of here before I start making you leave. And I think you know that I could manage to do it. I'm not someone you want to fuck with, Dr. Director."

Betty considered a sarcastic remark, before she saw the look in Kim's eyes. At that moment, she knew that Kim was not joking. And she was right. She wasn't someone she wanted to screw around with.

She wrenched herself out of Kim's grasp. "I don't believe you, Kim. Shego is here somewhere."

Kim glared at the woman, feeling rather murderous. "You're wrong. Now, GET OUT!"

"Men! We're leaving." Betty yelled, her voice echoing. She turned back to Kim. "Don't think that this is over, young lady. We'll be back, and next time, we will find what we are looking for. And for further reference, next time you manhandle me, or any of my agents, I won't hesitate to charge you with assault. Just remember that." She turned back around, and gathered up all of her agents. Their search had proven to be unsuccessful, and incomplete, much to Kim's relief.

The agents exited the house. Betty paused, and looked back at Kim one more time. Then, she turned back around, and left, closing the door behind her.

Kim didn't go looking for Shego right away, knowing that it would be a while until GJ actually left the general area. She was thankful that her Kimmunicator was equipped to look for bugs. She scanned the house, finding and removing several listening devices that the GJ agents had left behind. She sighed, sitting down on the sofa, waiting until she was sure that GJ was really gone.

Finally, she got up, and went upstairs. "Sara?" She called out.

She heard the faint sound of sobbing. "I'm….I'm over here, Kim."

Kim hurried into the bathroom, where she found Shego curled up in the bathtub, crying softly. Kim held out her hand, helping Shego out of the tub, and into the bedroom. She made Shego lie on the bed, and sat next to her, stroking her hair soothingly.

Shego felt the tears slide down her cheeks, and hated herself for it. She hated feeling weak and afraid….but, she couldn't help it anymore. "Why, Kim? Why can't they just leave me alone? Why am I that important to them?"

Kim felt her mouth open, but no words came out. She had no answer. "I..I don't know, Sara. I don't know." She felt her anger towards Ron grow. She had instantly figured out who Dr. Director's "trustworthy source" was the second she had said it. She couldn't believe that her friend would have done something like this. But, as she thought about it, she could believe it. And it made her rather pissed off. If not for Shego and her vulnerability, she would have left to kick Ron's ass right then and there. But, that would be selfish. She had far more important things to take care of.

She laid next to Shego, and wrapped her arms around her. "It'll be okay Sara. It'll be okay."


	20. Bacardi Thoughts

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update yesterday….I was a bit exhausted. Actually, I was completely exhausted, and snoring in bed.

Anyway, here ya'll go…

It was night once more in Middleton.

Kim and Shego had retired to bed hours before. After that day, they were both too exhausted to do anything other than collapse on the mattress and snore away.

But, that had been hours before. And now, Shego was wide awake.

Sleep was evading her, and she was ticked off. For once, all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball, and snooze. She was too damn tired of being awake. Sure, bad things happened in her dreams, but at least they weren't really happening at that moment. But, here, awake…anything bad that could happen would be real. All too very real.

She sighed softly, and sat up. Kim was facing the other way, her arms wrapped tightly around her pillow. Shego looked at her for a few moments, a small smile forming on her lips. The blanket covering the two women had slid down, uncovering most of Kim's torso. Her shirt had ridden up, showing a considerable amount of her back. Shego rolled her eyes, but reached over, and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up so it was covering Kim back up. She smiled as the red-head shifted, snuggling up underneath the covers, her head barely peeking out from underneath the blanket.

Shego sighed again, and swung her legs off of the bed, her feet resting on the floor. She stepped off of it, and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. If she couldn't sleep…well, she would at least stop thinking about everything.

She opened up the cabinets quietly, and searched around for Kim's alcohol. She knew that the heroine kept some around, as she had seen her drinking it before. She just wasn't sure where the red-head had hidden it.

She kept looking until she finally found a bottle of rum hidden behind the Lucky Charms.

"Bingo…" She whispered, pulling the bottle out of the cabinet. She grabbed a Coke out of the fridge, and a glass out of the cabinet, before shutting both, and setting her supplies on the kitchen counter. She popped the tab on the Coke, wincing as the fizzy bubbles made a loud noise. Then, she poured the soda into the glass. Next, she opened the bottle of rum, pouring an overly generous amount into the glass. She swirled the drink quickly, and put the rum back behind the cereal. She didn't need Kim to know.

She made her way into the living room, and sat down on the sofa, sipping on her drink. She grabbed the television remote, and hit the power button. She turned down the volume before it could wake up Kim, and turned to a kid's cartoon show. She really didn't feel like watching anything that would require her to think, so she figured that Spongebob would suffice.

She let her mind wander as the television played. She couldn't stop thinking about GJ's unexpected visit. She had asked Kim why they wanted her so badly. Truth was….she kind of knew. But, she couldn't tell Kim that. After everything that the past week or so had done for the two women, telling Kim why Betty wanted her so bad would…well, Shego wasn't sure what it would do. But, she didn't really want to know. She liked how Kim and she were then, and she really didn't want to change that.

She was worried. Extremely worried. She knew that Betty would never give up her quest of capturing her. If Betty was anything, she was determined. Shego knew that very well. She had always been that way, even back before the comet had hit the Go family tree house. And that fact scared Shego. It scared her a lot.

She considered leaving once again, for the billionth time since she had first arrived on Kim's doorstep. Staying would only increase the probability that Kim would get in trouble with GJ, or someone else. She knew in her heart that by staying here…staying with her Princess…she would cause something to go wrong. She didn't want to hurt her Pumpkin. Out of everything that had happened to her, she knew that hurting the one she loved would hurt the worst of all. But, the thing was…she didn't want to leave. She knew if she left, she would never see Kim again. And she couldn't live with that.

She downed the rest of her drink, feeling the familiar buzz of drunkenness washing over her. It was comforting to her, even though she knew that it shouldn't be.

She held her glass out in front of her, and sent out a quick burst of plasma. It sterilized the glass, but was too quick to melt the plastic. It also erased any trace of leftover alcohol.

She set the glass down on the floor, feeling tired once more. She smiled at that. Finally. Sleep.

She let her head fall back against the cushions, feeling her eyes slide close.


	21. Submerge

A/N: Some mature content in this one….

Kim turned over, her arm landing on an empty space that had previously been inhabited by Shego. Her eyes flew open. "Sara?" Her eyes scanned the room, looking for the familiar green woman. "Sara? Where are you?"

She sat up, and rubbed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again, her love would be sleeping next to her. But, she was disappointed to find that her hope didn't prove it to be true.

She jumped out of bed, worried that the older woman had left her here, alone. She knew that the ex-villainess had been worried ever since GJ had dropped in, and would probably consider leaving something that would be good for Kim. But, Kim hoped and prayed that Shego hadn't left. She needed Shego. She couldn't just…leave…

She grabbed a robe, and flew down the stairs.

"Sara? Come on, Sara…" She said, already scanning the immediate area. Nothing. "Goddammit Sara! Where are…." She froze as she heard the familiar sound of Spongebob's laugh echoing throughout the downstairs.

She turned around so that she was facing the living room. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw Shego curled up on the sofa, sleeping soundly. She had left the television on, and the empty glass on the floor next to her.

Kim eyed the glass suspiciously, and walked over, and picked it up. She sniffed inside of it. She didn't smell anything…but….

She went into the kitchen, carrying the glass, and setting it down in the sink. She saw the empty can of Coke in the trash, and sighed. She opened up her cabinet, and removed the box of Lucky Charms, and pulled out the bottle of Bacardi she had stashed away. She sighed when she saw that there was a considerable amount missing. She set it down on the counter, shaking her head. God, she wanted a drink. It was wrong, but….she was stressed too. And, if Shego had already drank enough liquor to get drunk…then why couldn't she? Crappy logic…but, who gave a fuck?

She pulled a Coke out of the fridge, and popped the tab, pouring it into a glass. Then, she poured in a generous amount of the rum, mixing the two drinks together. Then, she put the Bacardi back in the cabinet, and walked back into the living room.

She sat down on the recliner, and curled up, sipping on her drink. Unlike Shego, it didn't take a lot to get Kim drunk. It only took her halfway through the glass before she felt the buzz of drunkenness start to take over her. She couldn't help but smile. Her thoughts had been plaguing her all night long, and alcohol prevented her from thinking. It was….it was nice.

She turned her attention to the sleeping woman on the sofa. Shego really did look…so peaceful when she was sleeping…

Kim set down her glass, and walked over to the sofa, sitting down on the opposite end of where Shego was curled up. She just sat there, watching.

Shego wasn't completely asleep any longer. She had felt Kim sit down on the other end. Her eyes opened, and she sat up. Her vision was blurry, and she couldn't think completely straight.

She propped herself on her elbows, and sat up, looking towards Kim. There was a look in Kim's eyes….a look she wasn't sure how she felt about…

Kim crawled on top of Shego, and claimed her lips with her own. Shego, shocked by the sudden intimacy, let Kim take over. She felt Kim's tongue slide over her lips, begging for entrance. Shego granted her wish, letting Kim explore her mouth intimately. Shego felt Kim pushing her down back onto her back. She let her, as she still wasn't completely sure what was going on.

Kim's hands started to roam down Shego, coming up beneath her t-shirt. She broke their kiss momentarily so that she could pull the troublesome garment off of the pale woman. Shego let her pull it off, blinking rapidly as she tried to clear the fog in her head.

Kim threw the shirt to the side, and smiled drunkenly at Shego. Her hands started to roam over the older woman's torso, sending shivers down Shego's spine.

"God, you're beautiful…" Kim breathed, laying gentle kisses over the woman's skin. Shego could smell the alcohol of Kim's breath, and almost said something. But, she was silenced by Kim's hand roaming even further south.

Kim tugged on Shego's pants, trying to remove them from the older woman's body. Shego arched, letting Kim remove them. She shivered as the cold air bit at her newly exposed skin.

Kim wasn't satisfied. She bent her head, kissing Shego's lips as her hand snaked behind her back. She skillfully unlatched Shego's bra, throwing it to the side. Shego closed her eyes as Kim's lips left tiny trails over her chest, around her breasts. Her hand continued to slide down, cupping Shego's most intimate area.

Shego froze as she felt Kim's touch. She shuddered violently as she was sent back to the events of that fateful night. Her eyes flew open, but she didn't see Kim. She only saw his face. Felt only him. Smelled the alcohol that was in the air…on his breath….tasted the bitter taste of the drugs he had slipped into her drink.

She pulled away from Kim, and curled up into a ball. "Oh God, don't hurt me…please…don't hurt me…" She whimpered, closing her eyes so she couldn't see her assailant. She crossed her arms across her chest, and shuddered in fear.

Kim froze as Shego pulled away. Her alcohol-befuddled mind couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. But, when she heard what Shego had said, she sobered up quickly. She could have slapped herself. Oh God…what had she done to Shego?

"Shego….oh God, Shego…" She whispered, covering her face with her hands. She didn't know what to do….she wanted to pull the woman into her arms and tell her it would be all right…but she knew that if she even touched Shego at that moment, it would just send her further into the memory her mind had generated.

She would just have to…wait it out. Wait for Shego to emerge from her nightmare. Wait until it was okay to even hold her love.

Wait until she could do something right, for once.


	22. Hallucination

A/N: for some reason, I think I'll get a few angry responses from this…

Shego tried desperately to fight her way out of her nightmare, but so far, was unsuccessful. Her face was streaked with tears which fell uncontrolled from her eyes. She refused to open her eyes, afraid of what she was going to see. She didn't want him to hurt her again. Not again.

She could feel his hands on her skin, his breath on her neck. She shivered in fear and embarrassment.

"_Come on beautiful….don't fight it." _He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against her neck. She sobbed, trying to lift her arms to fight him off. But, she couldn't move.

"_Just give up. Kim doesn't love you. She loves me."_ Her nightmare changed, and instead of him touching her, he was touching Kim. And Kim seemed to like it. She turned her head, and smiled at Shego as he pulled her into a passionate and violent kiss.

"No!" Shego yelled, her body engulfed in green flame. She pulled herself up, and threw herself at Kim and her assailant, her intent set on violent vengeance.

Kim, not knowing what Shego was seeing, was shocked as the green woman suddenly flew at her, her body seemingly ablaze. She yelled, and threw herself to the floor so Shego wouldn't hit her. "Shego!"

Shego hit the wall, and whirled back around, her eyes burning with green fire. Kim saw the look, and shrank back in fear. She had never seen Shego so angry before….this was scary as hell.

"Shego, come on! It's just me! Shego, stop!" Kim yelled as Shego tried again to assault her.

_"You won't believe the fun we'll have…" _he taunted Shego, pulling Kim closer than ever before.

"You son of a bitch! Stay away from her!" Shego yelled, sending burst after burst of plasma at the heroine. Kim catapulted off the sofa, and into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife, bracing herself against what she was about to do.

Shego flew into the kitchen, and turned her unseeing gaze towards Kim, and in her mind, her rapist. She growled, and sent a blast of flames towards Kim, who held her arms in front of her face. The smell of burning flesh filled the room, but Kim ignored it and the pain in her arms. She cried out, and struck out with the knife, hoping to God that it would break Shego out of her hallucination. Her aim was true, striking against Shego's bicep. Shego cried out, and fell to the floor, clutching her wounded arm. Blood poured out from between her fingers. Her vision cleared, her hallucination breaking. She realized what she had been doing, and started crying once more, more out of shame than pain.

Kim collapsed to the floor in pain and exhaustiveness, unable to fight any longer. She couldn't believe that she had actually had the strength the physically injure Shego like that….she would never have done it if there was any other way…

She crawled over to Shego, feeling tears of pain run down her face as she bumped her burned arms on the floor. She knew that both of them were injured pretty bad, but she couldn't go to her mom this time.

"Sara?" She said, finally reaching the fallen woman. Shego refused to look up at her, gritting her teeth in pain. Her vision was growing blurry from blood loss, but she didn't care. She couldn't face Kim.

"Sara." Kim said, kneeling next to the pale woman. "I know that you're hurt, but I need you to sit up. I have to stitch that closed, or you're going to bleed to death, okay?" Shego didn't move, refusing to respond. "Dammit, Sara, get up, or I'll lift you up myself, and honestly, neither of us are going to enjoy that. Now, sit up!" Kim made herself stand up, and got the first aid kit out from underneath her sink. Unlike most first aid kits, Kim's was equipped for pretty much any emergency. She also knew how to put stitches in, since, if she went to the hospital for every time she needed them, she would never leave the ER.

She took it back over to Shego, along with a wet cloth. Shego had sat up by that time, her arms crossed in front of her chest, covering her nakedness up. Her hair was covering her face, and she wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon.

Kim knelt next to Shego, and opened up her kit. "This is going to hurt a lot, as you probably already know. I'll put an anesthetic there, but it won't do too much. Nod if you understand." Shego hesitated, then nodded slowly, almost undiscernibly. "Good. Brace yourself."

Kim wiped off a good deal of the blood with the cloth, making sure to do it gingerly. She didn't want to hurt her even worse. After wiping the blood away, she rubbed iodine around the wound, wincing as she saw how deep she had cut her.

"Are you ready?" She asked Shego softly, pulling out a pre-sterilized needle and thread. Shego nodded, closing her eyes as she braced herself.

Kim closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, readying herself. She opened her eyes, and started with the procedure. She winced as she slid the needle through Shego's skin, being as careful as she could be.

Shego hissed as the needle stitched up the cut. Her powers enhanced pain instead of lessening it. The anesthetic had done absolutely nothing. She wouldn't tell Kim that though, even though it really didn't matter. She just gripped her forearms tighter, and bent her head lower.

Kim finished up, and threw away the needle and cloth. "I'm done, Sara." Shego didn't respond, not moving.

Kim sighed, and started taking care of her own injuries. Shego's plasma blasts had burned her forearms pretty bad, but not as bad as the burn on her face from the other day. She pulled burn salve out of the kit, and started applying it to her forearms, wincing at the physical and emotional pain she was feeling. She heard Shego get up, and walk out of the kitchen. She almost said something to her, but decided against it. It wouldn't have helped matters.

She kept on applying the salve, and then pulled out the gauze. She started wrapping it around her arms, softly crying out as the fabric caught on the burns, making them hurt even worse. Tears started to stream down her face, and she sobbed silently, shaking all over as the past couple of minutes caught up to her.

She felt a pair of hands take the roll of gauze away from her, and she looked up quickly to see Shego kneeling next to her. She had put her shirt back on, and come back into the kitchen. Neither woman said a word. Shego started wrapping the gauze around Kim's arms wordlessly, taking the gentlest of care not to hurt her Princess any more than she already had. She wrapped both arms, then wrapped some over her own cut, to make sure she didn't get that infected. Then, she put the gauze back in the kit, and closed it, putting it back underneath the sink.

"Sara?" Kim said, rising to her feet, and touching the older woman's arm. Shego looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Sara…" Kim said, pulling her into her arms, and hugging her close. "I am so sorry."

"No, Kim." Shego said, pulling away from her. "I'm sorry. I…I.." She felt the tears stream down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I just…he was…he was…"

Kim pulled her close, and rubbed her back softly. "It's okay, Sara. Everything is okay." She led them out of the kitchen, and back upstairs, into bed, where they both collapsed, exhausted and hurt, holding onto each other, not wanting to ever let go.


	23. Plan B

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

A/N: hello readers,

After the last chapter, I was stuck as to where to take this story. Multiple storylines were in my head, but after a lot of thinking, I decided to go with my instinct, and choose this one.

Enjoy

Also, I should add that every single character...well, maybe not will...is OOC. VERY OOC. So yes, they won't act like their normal selves, obviously.

* * *

Days passed, and the tension between the two women slowly diminished. Both of their wounds were taking time to heal. Kim avoided her family like the plague, so that they wouldn't see the new set of burns. Shego never left the house, terrified of the outside world.

But, outside of their world that they created around them, Betty Director was plotting her revenge.

She paced her office, enraged. How dare Kim Possible! Who did she think she was? She had NO right to manhandle her like that, none at all! She would pay for that...

Her phone rang, and she grabbed it angrily. "What?"

"Have you apprehended the target yet?" The man's calm, cold voice said over the line.

"You know I haven't, Hector." Betty replied irritated. "If I had, you would have been the first to know."

"Why hasn't she been apprehended yet?" he asked, starting to get angry. "The boy told us all we needed to know, so why do you not have her in your custody?"

"Because of the other person Ronald told us about." Betty replied candidly.

Silence on the line for a moment. "Possible? Possible stopped you?"

"Literally. She practically assaulted me in front of my men."

"Hmm…that doesn't sound like the Possible I know…" Hector mused, his tone sounding concerned. "It seems that our dear Shego has corrupted Kim. You know what you need to do, right Betty?"

Betty sighed, and tapped her desk. "I know what I need to do, but…that doesn't mean that I want to do it. I mean, Possible has been a valuable asset to us before, and I'm going to regret losing her. We are doing the right thing, right brother?"

Hector sighed impatiently. "Of course we are, sister. We have jobs to do, and we can't let personal feelings get in the way of that." He was silent for a few moments. "I must go now. You know what to do, Betty. Don't disappoint us." The line went dead.

Betty held the phone in her hand, and stared at it for a few moments. "Dammit…" She whispered, before dialing a new number into the phone.

The voice on the other line answered. "Hello?"

"Will, it's time to go with Plan B. Call in the troops."

* * *

It was nighttime in Middleton once more, and it was a quiet night for Shego and Kim. They had nowhere to go, and no one to see other than each other, which was fine with them.

They were sitting in the bedroom, one of either side of the bed, playing Go Fish. Kim was losing, much to her chagrin. "Gah, Sara, how do you keep beating me?"

Shego smiled, twirling a playing card in her hand. "It's not me, Kimmie. It's the 'power of the cards'."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Power of the cards, my ass. You have to be cheating somehow…" She picked up another card. "Got any 3's?"

Shego shook her head. "Go fish, my cranky ginger beauty."

Kim grumbled, picking up another card. "Anyway, you never did tell me what happened to make you and Drakken split up."

Shego sighed. "Got any 2's?" Kim shook her head, making Shego pick up a card. "Anyway, it was really nothing big. You remember how we got together after the whole Lowardian incident?"

"Yeah." Kim laughed. "We all thought it was rather funny."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess it was. Anyway…it didn't really work out."

Kim snorted. "Bad in the sack?"

Shego laughed. "More like, no sack. All he cared about was his stupid Doomsday machines. I think we only made out like…once. So, I called it quits. I mean, I do need SOME sort of affection…."

Kim smiled mischievously, leaning over to peck Shego on the cheek. "I know."

Shego rolled her eyes again. "Like I was saying….I broke up with him, which made him kinda sad and emo…so, he tried to take over the world without any help, got caught by GJ, and got carted off to jail. I was gone before that happened, so I couldn't be tied to that one…so, that's what happened."

Kim whistled slowly. "Well, if it matters, I'm very happy that you two didn't work out. It would make me very sad if he got to hold my emerald beauty instead of me. That blue weirdy doesn't deserve a gem like you."

Shego blushed. "Aww….that's sweet Princess. And you know…he really is blue. EVERYWHERE. I saw him come out of the shower once." She shuddered. "Trust me…not a sight you want to see. It's like...ugh, I can't even describe it."

Kim shuddered as well. "I don't even want to imagine that…" She put down her cards. "I quit. You win, you are utterly superior at Go Fish."

Shego raised her hands in victory. "Woo! I am queen!" The women erupted into giggles, knocking the cards off of the bed. Their giggles finally subsided, and the women found themselves closer to each other than they had been before. Shego looked up at Kim, and smiled coyly. "You're pretty when you laugh…"

Kim snuggled up to Shego. "And you're pretty…well, you're always pretty."

Shego felt herself blush. She reached out, and brushed a lock of hair behind Kim's ear. "You know, I've never properly thanked you for everything that you've done for me…"

Kim shook her head, excited and aroused. "No...no you haven't.."

Shego smiled, leaning down, claiming Kim's lips with her own. She kissed her slowly, passionately, never wanting to stop. Eventually, they had to though, since they did require oxygen every now and then. The broke apart for air, but were immediately lip-locked after oxygen filled their lungs once more.

After a while, Kim broke the kiss, and collapsed onto the bed, panting. "That….that was fun."

Shego collapsed next to her, flushed, but full of happiness. "Agreed…"

* * *

Will Du stood on the tree house ledge, staring into his binoculars. The two women were lying next to each other, hand in hand. He shook his head. After the scene he had just seen, he would have one hell of a time filling out the report…

He returned his focus to the task at hand. Turning to his left, he looked at his men. "On my count. One…" the men checked their weapons. "Two…" they straightened up. "Three. Take them down."

They leapt out of the tree house, and towards the house.

* * *

Shego sat up quickly. "Do you hear that?"

Kim shook her head. "No, what?"

Shego sat up straigher. "That sound outside..."

That was when all hell broke loose.


	24. Attack

A/N: it's short, I know…oh well…

-Flame

The Global Justice agents burst in through Kim's bedroom window, spraying glass all over the room. The two women sprung off the bed, and made to run for the door, but more agents were coming up the stairs. They effectively had them surrounded.

Shego looked over at Kim. Their eyes met, and they both nodded. They knew exactly what they had to do.

They dropped down into fighting stances, mirroring one another, waiting for the attacking agents to make their move. They weren't disappointed.

Will Du, the leading agent, nodded at his men, who then all rushed to take down the women. The first one aimed his weapon at Kim's head. Shego, seeing this, growled, and lit her hands, jumping towards the attacker. A few seconds later, he was effectively dispatched.

Kim followed Shego's lead, and started taking down oncoming agents. Though they were greatly outnumbered and surrounded, both women managed to take down a good number of agents, though they did manage to receive wounds of their own along the way.

Will gritted his teeth as he watched his men fall to the two unarmed women. He couldn't believe that they were able to take down that many people without assistance. He had seen them in action before, of course, but it was still quite a shock to see them in action right in front of him like that. He growled, raising his weapon, aiming it at Shego, who he knew would be a more dangerous target than Possible.

Kim looked up, and saw Will point his weapon at Shego. She called out to the older woman, worried when she didn't seem to hear her.

"Dammit…" Kim muttered, before throwing herself in front of Shego. It was at that moment when Will pulled the trigger, sending two projectiles towards the red-head. They caught her on her chest, sending an electrical charge into the young woman. She jerked around, then fell to the floor, muscles still having uncontrollable spasms.

"Kim!" Shego yelled, trying to get to her fallen friend. An agent got in her way, a smug smirk on his face. She growled menacingly, plasma surrounding both hands. She yelled, slashing with her hands, watching as the agent fell down in front of her. A small sense of satisfaction formed in her head, but she ignored it as she fought her way towards Kim.

"Give it up, Shego!" Will yelled, aiming his Taser once more. "You're outnumbered! There's no point in fighting anymore!"

"Oh, shut up, Du. Just shut the hell up." Shego muttered, sending a blast of plasma towards him. He dodged it narrowly, and fired his Taser towards the pale woman. She jumped away from it, and towards him. The other agents were still trying to pick themselves off the floor, so Will had no one to depend on for help.

He was still trying to get his weapon back together when Shego got to him. He looked up to find her standing over him. He gulped as she grabbed him by his collar, and lifted him off his feet.

"You hurt Kim." Shego said, strangely calm. "Why would you hurt Kim?"

"You know why, Shego." Will said, struggling to maintain his tough-guy persona. "She was attacking us, just like you are."

Shego stared at him. "What do you want with me, Du? Your Director couldn't do her own dirty work?"

"Bet….Dr. Director has better things to do than hunt down vermin like you." Will replied. He noticed his men behind Shego, starting to get back to their feet. He figured he would keep her talking.

"Vermin?" Shego laughed. "I'm not the vermin here, Du. I don't go around hurting defenseless people like you just did."

"Really? Than may I ask how Miss Possible acquired the horrific burn on her face?"

Shego gritted her teeth, pissed off. "Shut up, Du. And get out. Leave us alone." She shoved the senior agent against the wall roughly. "Tell your Director that if she wants me that bad, she can get me herself."

Will smiled coyly. "You can tell her yourself, Shego."

Shego furrowed her brows. "What?" At that point, the agent that had finally managed to get to his feet pulled out his own Taser, shooting the barbs into Shego's neck. The electric shock coursed through her body, sending her down to the floor, limbs jerking.

Will brushed off his uniform, cracking his neck. "Nice shot, Johnson. Get these two loaded up. It's time to take Dr. Director her prize." He walked out of the room, and back outside to their waiting vehicles. The other agents got to their feet, and cuffed the women, carrying them out to the cars. Finally, they drove off, going to Global Justice's headquarters.


	25. Awakening

"How are they?" Betty Director asked, walking into the room. The doctor looked up at her, shaking his head.

"They're stable. Not awake, obviously. Your agents went a little crazy with the electric shocks, don't you think?" He peered at the director accusingly.

"At least they didn't use lethal force instead, Fredrickson." Betty replied, looking down at the bound forms of Kim Possible and Shego. "When will they wake?"

"In time, Director. I cannot be sure of the exact time," the doctor replied disapprovingly. "Tell me, what exactly do you want with these women?"

Betty reached down, and smoothed out her shirt. "It is none of your concern, Doctor."

He glared at the back of the leader of GJ. "I just meant, why would you forcibly catch Kim Possible? I thought she was on our side?"

Betty laughed coldly. "Judging by what Agent Du saw when he picked these two up, Kim Possible hasn't been on our side for some time." She turned around, walking to the door. "See that I am informed the moment that these two wake, Doctor." She didn't wait for him to confirm that before opening the door, and exiting the room.

Fredrickson shook his head, looking down at the unconscious young women. "You two must have pissed her off somehow….I feel sorry for you." He sighed, and sat down behind his desk, waiting for them to wake up.

* * *

_"It's not you Ron. It's me. I just…I don't love you." Kim said, eyes downcast. She couldn't bear to look her best friend in the eyes as she said that._

_Ron stared at her. "What do you mean, KP? You said before…"_

_Kim held up a hand. "I know what I said before. At the time…well, I was getting over Eric, and you were there….I guess….I thought I loved you. And I do. But, only as a friend. That's all I've ever loved you as. I realize that now. I'm sorry Ron."_

_He hung his head. "I understand Kim…I just….are you sure? I mean, I can change! We can figure out a way to make this work, can't we? We're best friends, we can work this out….dammit, I love you KP…"_

_Kim shook her head. "Look, Ron, it's not ever going to work out. I want us to continue being close friends…just not in a romantic way."_

_He sighed. "Well, if you ever change your mind…you know where to find me."_

_

* * *

_

Kim groaned, opening her eyes. "Whozzare?" She tried to sit up, but found hers

elf unable to move her limbs. A glimmer of panic started to set in. She turned her head to the left to find Shego lying on a table next to her, body bound to the metal with a series of straps identical to the ones on Kim's own body.

"Sara?" Kim said, already knowing that the woman wouldn't hear her. She was obviously still very out of it. "Dammit…" Kim whispered, feeling the panic transform into a small terror.

"Finally awake?" Kim tried to look up at the voice. Gradually, the doctor came into her line of vision. "Good. You were starting to worry me. The name's Fredrickson. Welcome back to the land of the living Miss Possible."

Kim glared at the man, irritated at his somewhat-cheerful manner. "Where the hell are we?"

He cocked an eyebrow, looking surprised. "I thought you would have known. You're a guest at the Global Justice Headquarters, courtesy of Dr. Director herself. And before you even ask me why, I don't know, she wouldn't tell me."

Kim growled softly. "Let us go."

He shook his head. "No can do. I can't afford to get in trouble with the Director."

"When is Shego going to wake up?"

"I already am, Princess." Shego said softly, still coming out of the comfort of unconsciousness. "What's goin' on?"

Fredrickson sighed. "I can't tell you two anything, since I don't know more than Agent Du told me when he dropped you off here."

Shego growled. "Du! That lowlife scum…"

The doctor wanted to agree with her, but bit his tongue before he agreed. "Yes, well…I suppose that I should inform the Director that you're both awake…."

"Wait!" Kim said, stopping the doctor in his tracks. "Not yet, please. Just…give us a moment to figure this out."

The doctor sighed. "Fine." He sat down at his desk. "You have five minutes, but that's all."

Kim sighed, and looked over at Shego. "Sara…what happened?"

A shadow crossed over Shego's face. "GJ attacked us at your house. We held them off until Du got you with his Taser. I wiped some of them out, but they surprised me and took me down. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault…"

"Yeah it was, Princess. They wanted me, and you know it. You…you just got in their way."

Kim stared at Shego. "I chose to. I chose you over them. I would never change that."

Shego sighed. "So, what do you think is gonna happen to us?"

Kim shook her head. "I don't know, Sara…I don't know."

"I gotta tell the Director know, guys. I'm sorry." Fredrickson said, already dialing Betty. She answered right away. "They're awake." He hung up. "She'll be here soon. I wish you luck." Under his breath, he muttered. "You'll need it…"


	26. The Truth is Out There

A/N: Well….uh….I'm not sure what to say this time. I have a feeling that I'll get…mixed reactions.

-Flame

* * *

They waited silently. Both girls were scared, more than they would ever admit to anyone other than each other. They didn't know what the Director was planning, and truth be told, they didn't want to know. Shego was terrified. She knew exactly why Betty wanted her, but she didn't really understand the reasoning behind it. Why now?

Kim was scared as well, but instead of focusing on that, she was trying to find ways to escape. Shego had already tried burning through the restraints, but somehow, they were immune to her flames. Kim was getting rather disheartened. She knew that neither of them was strong enough to break free of the bonds that restrained them, and at that moment, she had no idea how they would ever be able to escape.

Fredrickson was afraid as well. He had worked at Global Justice for many years, and knew exactly how ruthless the Director really could be. To the outside world, Betty Director appeared to be a kind woman who just wanted peace. To those who actually knew her, it was a well-known fact that the Director was a woman who would stop at nothing to find some form of "justice." Her definition of the word, however, was something that scared the old doctor. He was terrified to see what would happen to the two young women who had been put into his care.

The door to the room opened, and Betty Director entered.

* * *

Not a word was said for a few moments. The women refused to even look at the Director. Betty had a smug smirk on her face as the sense of success quickly filled her. Finally. She finally had Shego in her possession. Of course, she would have to deal with Possible as well, but that could wait a while.

She turned to Fredrickson. "Leave us."

"I really don't think…."

She glared at him. "I really don't think you should be questioning me, Doctor."

Fredrickson quickly shut his mouth, and exited the room, too afraid to even look back at the women.

Betty shut the door, smiling as she heard the resonating sound of the lock latching. She then turned back around so that she was facing Shego and Kim. "Welcome to Global Justice, ladies." She paced around the metal tables that the girls were bound to, running her hand along the edge of Kim's. "I hope you'll enjoy our generous hospitality."

Shego growled. "Cut the bullshit, Bets, and get on with it."

Betty whirled around, and slapped Shego's face. "Never. Call me Bets. Again."

Shego couldn't help but smirk, knowing she had hit a nerve in the elder woman. "Don't like the nickname, Bets?"

"Not from you." Betty said, a shadow passing over her face. "Now, shut the hell up, Sara."

Kim felt a sense of discomfort enter her heart. How did Dr. Director know Shego's real name? What the hell was up with that whole nickname shit? What in the bloody hell was going on?...

"I would ask for you to let us go, Dr. Director, but judging by your crankiness and overall bitchiness, I have a feeling that asking you would probably just lead to more irritation, am I correct?" Kim asked sarcastically, trying to ignore the growing sense of dread.

Betty glared at her. "I would ask that you shut up as well, Miss Possible. Neither of you are in any position to be asking questions. Now, listen to me for a few moments, since I have a feeling that we're never going to get anywhere if I don't clear up some of the confusion."

Shego knew what was going to happen, and she knew she couldn't stop it from happening, but she didn't say anything. Maybe…maybe it was time.

Betty pulled a stool up between the two tables, and sat down casually. "As you know, I am the current leader of Global Justice. You, Shego, are a felon. And you, Kim Possible, are an unfortunate and unlikely accomplice. A shame really. You had such potential."

"She still does…" Shego hissed, pissed that Betty would insinuate anything about her Princess.

Betty raised her eyebrows, and shook her head. "Judging by the report Agent Du filed, her potential is being used for things that the world doesn't really approve of. Imagine if the press learned that the world's favorite heroine was a dyke."

"I'm not a dyke!" She's not a dyke!" Shego and Kim yelled at the Director. Kim was hurt by the word, and Shego was even more pissed that Betty would be that cruel.

Betty snorted. "Really? Because it really does explain a lot. I mean, it explains why you were harboring a fugitive, why you assaulted me, among other things. You fell in love with my dear baby sister, isn't that right, Kimberly?"

"Dammit, Bets…" Shego whispered, wishing to be anywhere but there.

Kim's eyes grew wide. "Did she just….there's no possible way….Sara?"

Shego sighed. "It's…it's true, Princess. I'm Betty's sister."

"But…but how?"

Betty interjected. "It's really not that hard to understand, Kim. Sara and I are technically half-sisters. We have the same dad. My mom divorced Dad after I was born, and Dad went and got another woman knocked up. They got married, and spawned the entire Team Go, sadly including my pathetic green sister."

"But…you don't have any…."

"Powers? I know. I wasn't lucky enough to be in that damn tree house that day. My…siblings never let me forget that." Betty said, the smile vanishing from her face.

Kim was so freaking confused by that point. "Sara? Why…why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not exactly something you go around telling people, Pumpkin. I'm a wanted felon, and my sister is the leader of the biggest international organization in the world. Plus, I don't really like her all that much. I figured it wasn't very important." Shego said, trying to keep calm.

' "And it isn't important. That's not why I wanted you." Betty said smugly, enjoying watching the two women try to figure all of it out.

"Then…then why did you want her?" Kim asked, her voice shaking with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Why do I want her?" Betty stared off into space for a few moments. "Simple, really. She assaulted one of my lead agents, horribly injuring him. I don't take my people getting injured very well. She has to be punished for this."

"Who the hell did she injure?" Kim exclaimed angrily, hurt by Shego's lack of trust, and pissed at the situation as a whole.

Betty shook her head. "I'll introduce you, shall I?" She hit a button, and the door slid open, revealing a figure standing there. "You may come in now, Agent Johnson."

The man walked into the room slowly, letting the light spread over his face. Kim saw the burn on his face and neck before he was even all the way in the room. That's when Shego saw him.

She bit back a scream of terror as she recognized the man who raped her.


	27. Deal Breaker

Disclaimer: The only one that belongs to me is Agent Johnson, though anyone can have him if they want. The rest belong to other peoples.

A/N: Wow. When I first started writing this, I never expected that I would get to this point. But, here we are. It's not the end, but….hell, the story is writing itself right now. I'm not even sure what's going to happen next….

Anyway, hope you…enjoy it.

-Flame

* * *

Agent Johnson entered the room, obviously fighting off a smug smirk as he saw the women. "You called, Director?"

Betty smiled as he entered. "Yes, Johnson. As you have seen, we have finally caught the criminal responsible for your horrific facial burns. I thought that you would probably like to know."

Johnson walked over to the Director, and smiled down at Shego. "Ah, yes….I certainly am happy that you have told me, Dr. Director. It's a great comfort to know that this felon has finally been apprehended, so she can't hurt other people like she hurt me." He looked over at Kim, who still hadn't realized who he was. "Then again, it appears that we were too late in stopping her. She hurt you too, did she?"

Kim glared at him, irritated at his accusations. "She did no such thing. And, she isn't a felon! This has to be some kind of misunderstanding. Shego would never hurt someone on purpose." She turned her head. "Right, Shego?"

Shego couldn't answer her. She was frozen in terror. The feeling of helplessness was back full force. She didn't even hear Kim. All she saw was him.

"Shego?" Kim tried again, getting increasingly worried.

"I think her silence is confession enough, Kimberly." Betty said smugly, crossing her arms. "Now, here's the deal. You, Miss Possible, aren't a felon. You were just harboring a fugitive. But, you had to have been influenced by her violent tendencies. Due to that, I am fully prepared to offer you a deal. Give us your testimony, and we'll set you free, with no mark on your record. However, if you do not agree, I promise you, we will throw you in jail like any other common criminal. It's your choice."

Kim was confused, to say the least. But, she knew that she would never give up like that. "You really expect me to do that, Betty? No deal."

The Director shook her head sadly. "Pity. Fine then." She narrowed her eyes at Kim. "Just remember, Kimberly. We're not one of those organizations that you have wrapped around your finger. You're not going to get out of trouble just because you're Kim Possible, teen heroine. You're a criminal, and you will be treated as one. Do you really want that?"

Shego finally snapped out of the stupor that Johnson's presence had put her in. She knew she couldn't let Kim give up her life like that. She had too much to live for.

"Just take the deal, Princess." She whispered sadly.

Everyone in the room froze. Kim stared at Shego. "What?"

"You heard me. Take the deal."

"But…you didn't…"

"I hurt you, I hurt others, I deserve to be locked up somewhere. You, on the other hand, don't. Take the goddamn deal, Kim." She looked away from the heroine, not wanting to see the expression on her face. "Bets, just do what you want. I'll confess to whatever you want. Just…let Kim go."

"I won't let you do this, Sara!" Kim exclaimed, astonished. "You didn't do anything! There's no possible way that you would have hurt this random guy…." Realization dawned in her eyes. "Unless…"

"Unless I really was a criminal. Unless I really am evil." Shego cut her off before Kim said what she knew she was going to say. She didn't want the fact that she was raped spread around in that room, even though they probably all knew it anyway.

Agent Johnson smiled, and looked at the Director. "I believe that's all you needed, am I correct Dr. Director?"

"Indeed, Johnson. You may go, if you like."

He shook his head, pretending to debate it for a few moments. "Actually, if you don't mind, I would really like to talk with the suspect before being excused. She and I…have a bit of unfinished business." Shego's face immediately lost all of its color. Kim quickly looked over at her, horrified.

"You can't do that!" Kim exclaimed, terrified.

Johnson just looked at the Director. "May I?," he inquired softly, almost innocently.

"I suppose so." Betty replied, a smile spreading across her face. "Just make sure that you get a real confession out of her, okay?"

"Can do."

"I'm not about to let you alone with her!" Kim said, unable to comprehend everything that was going on. All she knew was that if Shego and Johnson were left alone, bad things would happen. "There's no way in hell!"

"I'm afraid that you don't really have an option in this, Possible." Betty replied. "I do believe that it's time for you to leave, though. Let's go settle this whole deal out." She hit a button, unlocking Kim's restraints. She quickly handcuffed the heroine before she could go anywhere. "Come along Kimberly." She started tugging her along, pulling her out of the room. Away from Shego.

"No! Fuck you, Betty, let me go!" Kim yelled, trying to pull herself away from the older woman. Betty refused to let go though, and just pulled harder, shoving Kim through the doorway.

Shego closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Kim's face. "I'll be fine, Princess!"

Betty started closing the door, Kim struggling the entire time. "No, Sara!"

The door shut, closing off the connection between the two women, possibly forever.


	28. Broken

Disclaimer: I only own Johnson. The rest are the property of people who are much more awesomer than myself.

A/N: Typing this with a broken left hand really didn't feel too great….but, hell, it was worth it. I hope ya'll enjoy it.

-Flame

* * *

Agent Johnson smirked as he walked over to where Shego lay, running a hand casually through his hair. "I don't believe that we were properly introduced. My name is Bryan Johnson, and I am a senior Global Justice agent." He held out his hand jokingly, knowing well enough that Shego couldn't shake it.

"Go to hell." Shego muttered, trying to hide her intense fear behind a wall of false bravado.

He shook his head, sighing dramatically. "Tsk…tsk…..that's not very nice, Sara. You really should be nicer to someone who could help you out of here, you know that?" He ran his hand along Shego's jaw softly, almost in a loving manner.

"Why would you ever help me out of here?" Shego whispered, her heart racing.

He smiled, sitting down on the stool that Dr. Director had vacated. "Isn't it obvious? I like you, Sara. I enjoyed spending time with you. It was…fun." He started stroking her hair, twirling strands of ebony around his fingers. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, isn't that right? You were just confused and misled, not malicious and evil. All I have to do is tell Betty that it was all an accident, and you can be out of here in no time, along with that hot red-head of yours."

"Don't even try to feed me that bullshit." Shego said, her anger starting to overpower her fear. "You know that I didn't do anything to you. You…you raped me, you bastard! You're the criminal here, not me!" She felt herself heating up, smoke emitting off her skin. "Now, get the fuck away from me!"

Johnson just shook his head. "Oh, Sara. You never learn, do you?"

"Bite me." She muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, I will. In time." He grinned. "But, why should I rush things? I mean….we do have all the time in the world."

Shego shuddered as he ran his hand down her torso. "What do you want from me...?"

"What do I want from you?" He stood up, and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I want a repeat of the performance." He pulled a small case out of his back pocket, setting it down on the table that had previously held Kim. He opened it, making sure to keep his back to Shego. "You know, you really were the best I've ever had." He turned around, holding a needle in his hand. He tapped it, settling the liquid inside the syringe. His smile grew wider. "You should be proud of that. I've had a lot of people in my life."

Shego tried to concentrate on finding a means of escape. The fear pressing on her heart was intense, but she couldn't let that stop her. She was Sara Go, dammit! She had fought against some of the toughest people in the world, and defeated all but one of them. She wouldn't let this son of a bitch take her; not again. She had spent the past couple of weeks in a weak, helpless state, but she refused to be helpless any longer.

Johnson sat back down on the stool. He tore open a packet containing an alcohol swab, and grabbed Shego's arm, turning it so her palm was facing up. He wiped the swab over Shego's vein, smiling as she shuddered against her will. "Don't worry, honey. I'm not gonna hurt ya." He threw the swab off to the side, and picked up the needle. "I'm just gonna inject you with some of that lovely happy liquid. You remember that, don't you?"

"Fuck you." Shego muttered, trying to not pay attention to him. She figured that she could fight off the effects of that liquid….she just needed him to release her from the restraints.

"Oh, you will." Johnson flicked his wrist, sending the needle into Shego's vein, his thumb pushing in the plunger. A few seconds later, the liquid was soaring through her bloodstream. Because of her powers, she could actually feel it burning its way throughout her body. It was a rather unpleasant feeling; cold, yet burning. She gritted her teeth as she felt it numb her limbs, inhibiting her every movement. But, she knew it wasn't nearly as much tranquilizer as he had given her the last time they had met, and for that, she was grateful. She figured that she could find a way to fight this off. But, she couldn't be sure.

Johnson pulled the needle out, and tossed it back on the metal table to his left. He hit a button on Shego's table, and watched as the restraints came undone. "No funny business now. Just relax, and let me take care of you…." He climbed on top of the table, smiling down at Shego. His eyes glistened with malice and lust, a look that sent shivers down Shego's spine.

Shego felt the fear grip her heart once more, but tried her best to ignore it. Her powers were burning away at the tranquilizer he had pumped into her, but was burning it slowly.

He ran his hand down her, soft but steady. "Oh the fun we're going to have, my sweet emerald beauty."

His touch sent her back to the night he had taken her. But, unlike the past times that she had been sent back to that time, this was real. It was really happening again.

"Kim…" Shego breathed, focusing on the red-head. She tried to picture the heroine in place of Johnson, replacing him with her.

"There's no Kim here, sweetheart. There's only you…and me."

* * *

Kim struggled against Dr. Director's grip, trying to fight her way out of it. "Goddamit, Betty, let me go!"

Betty rolled her eyes, and opened up the door to an interrogation room. She pushed the struggling heroine inside, shutting the door behind them. "Shut up and sit down, Possible." She gestured to an empty chair, sitting down in a different one. A table separated them.

Kim grudgingly sat down, trying to fight back the rage that she felt so intensely. "You have no right to hold me here, Director."

"I have every right, and you know it. You were harboring a felon. That's a crime, therefore, I can do whatever the hell I want with you."

"You made that shit about Shego hurting that agent up, and we all know it, Director. That man raped her!" Kim stared at the Director. "Oh my God. You didn't….how could you order him to do that to your own sister?" She stood up quickly, and tried to throw herself at the Director. Betty just rolled her eyes and sidestepped. She grabbed Kim's arms, and unlocked the handcuffs. She pushed Kim back down into her seat, and looped the handcuffs around the back of it, locking them once more.

"She's no sister of mine, Possible." Betty said bitterly. "She's just a horrible remnant of my childhood, nothing more. My brothers were always so much nicer than her."

"Team Go?" Kim said. "Were they a part of this too?"

Betty snorted, shaking her head. "Hector was, of course. He hates our sister."

"Hector…." Kim muttered. "You mean Hego?"

"Of course."

"You are really sick, you know that? Why the hell would you order your own sister to be raped?" Kim was starting to freak out, knowing that Shego was alone with Johnson. Knowing what had to be happening.

"I knew it would break her." Betty said, crossing her arms. "She needs to be humiliated. She needs to be destroyed. The world would be such a better place if she wasn't running around causing mayhem anymore."

"You sick fuck." Kim whispered unbelievingly. "I always knew you had issues Betty, but this…this is just insane."

"No, Kimberly. It's justice."

"What kind of fucked up justice condones raping a helpless woman?" Kim struggled against the handcuffs, standing up. "You are one sick motherfucker, Betty Director."

Betty stood up, and stared at the heroine. "Sit down, Kimberly. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Oh, fuck you." Kim ran at Betty, swinging around, praying that the chair would at least hit the warped woman. She wasn't disappointed. The chair hit the Director, knocking her over. The chair also broke in the process.

Betty was starting to get back to her feet, swearing wildly. "You crossed the line, Possible…" She was silenced, however, when Kim kicked her back down.

"Oh, shut up already." Kim kicked the woman in the side of her head, knocking her unconscious. She reached down, grabbing the key ring that was on the Director's belt. She grumbled as she searched for the right key, going through half the ring before finding the key that would unlock the handcuffs. They finally fell off her wrists, clanging on the tile floor.

"About fucking time…" Kim muttered, standing up. She grabbed the Director's gun out of its holster, quickly checking to see if it was loaded. "Okay. Time to go find my girlfriend."


	29. Choices

Disclaimer: KP and company do not, nor will they ever, belong to me.

A/N: Well, we just keep getting closer and closer, don't we? I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

-Flame

* * *

Kim ran through the halls of the Global Justice headquarters, searching for the room that held Shego. The halls were surprisingly empty, with nary an agent in sight.

"Dammit, where the hell is that room…." Kim muttered as she searched. She had been struggling to free herself when the Director had led her to the interrogation room, so she hadn't paid attention to where they had been going, or where they were coming from. She shook her head in disgust, knowing that she should have been paying more attention.

"Possible?"

Kim froze, her eyes scanning her surroundings in search of the unexpected voice.

"Over here."

She turned her head to see Doctor Fredrickson staring at her from inside a doorway. "Oh. You."

The disheveled doctor looked at her, cocking his head, his eyes shining with confusion. "How…"

"Long story." She grabbed the doctor by his shirt, and pulled him closer to her. "You need to help me."

"I..I can't do that!" He stuttered, finding himself being lifted off the ground by the young heroine.

"Why not?" Kim asked, growing increasingly agitated.

"Be…Because, I'll get in trouble with Dr. Director!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Doctor, I realize that you are a little man who is frightened by many things, but I must implore you. Who are you more afraid of? The middle-age woman lying unconscious in that interrogation room, or the pissed off woman who knocked her out?"

All the color vanished from Fredrickson's face. "Well, uh…when you put it that way…."

"Good choice, Doc." Kim set the trembling man back down onto the floor. "I need you to take me back to the room where Shego is. Take me there, and I'll let you go."

"Uhm….right this way." Fredrickson started to walk away, not waiting for Kim to follow. He was too afraid to even look back.

Kim followed him, praying that she wasn't too late.

* * *

Johnson smiled down at the pale woman below him, his eyes shining with lust. She really was beautiful, he thought as he watched her facial expressions change from disgust to horror.

I really need to thank Betty for this opportunity, he thought, tracing his hand along Shego's abdomen.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked Shego, smiling kindly. He could have laughed at how ridiculous that question even was; it wasn't like he really gave a shit about her. He just liked messing with their heads a bit. Made the experience even more fun for him.

Shego glared at him, and he couldn't help but laugh. "That's what I thought. Well, just sit back and relax, my precious gem. I'll be comfortable enough for the both of us."

He slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, taking care not to rush things. He really did have all the time in the world, and he wasn't one to let that not be taken advantage of. He slipped his arms out of the sleeves, and threw the shirt on the table next to them. He sighed softly as he felt the bitter cold of the air bite at his skin. Then, he turned his attention to Shego, and her obvious lack of nakedness.

His hands started to lift her shirt up, smiling as he saw the look of hatred burning in her eyes. He loved using the tranquilizer he injected her with; it was nice to not have to fight his victims off. Besides, it also inhibited their ability to speak for a nice amount of time, so they were quiet too. It just got better and better.

"I just love to see you like this…" He whispered, throwing her shirt off of her.

If he had been paying a little more attention, he would have noticed the door open. But, he was too focused on his prize to notice the red-head walking into the room.

Shego saw her, however, and felt a wave of relief wash over her. Kim was safe, and was here to save her. She felt a smile grow on her lips.

Johnson saw that, and frowned. "What are you smiling at?"

Kim crept up behind him, and nodded at Shego. "Me."

Shego forced herself to get past the tranquilizer that he had pumped into her, and tapped into the full force of her plasma powers. She grunted, and blasted Johnson off of her, a flash of green sending him flying into the wall behind them.

Kim rushed to help Shego sit up, and get off the table. "Sara, are you okay?"

She nodded, finding her sudden burst of energy quickly depleting. "I'm…fine. Where….Bets?"

"I'll tell you later." Kim said, standing up quickly. "I'll take care of Johnson. Save your energy. I have a feeling that you'll need it." She threw herself towards Johnson, who had gotten up off the floor, and had pulled out his gun.

' She hit him in the jaw, sending him flying around, hitting the wall once again. She quickly grabbed him by his shirt, and shoved him up against the bricks.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." Kim said, staring into the trembling man's eyes. "My name is Kim Possible, and I'm the pissed off girlfriend of the woman you raped." She slammed Johnson back against the wall again, taking pleasure from the dazed look in his eyes. "You disgust me." She threw him down onto the floor, and looked over at Shego.

"He's all yours."

* * *

Shego walked over to Kim slowly, taking her time as her strength slowly came back into her body. Kim noticed her weakness, and immediately went over to help her along. She froze, however, when she saw Shego shake her head. "I'm fine."

Shego finally got over to where Johnson lay. She stared down at him, unsure of the emotions running throughout her being. Here he was, the man who had made her life a living hell. The man who had taken away everything that meant something to her. Her pride, her dignity, her strength. Here he was, lying on the floor, sobbing pitifully. She didn't know what to do. Every fiber of her being was telling her to end it now; just kill him and get it over with. Or better yet, drag it out, and make him suffer. It was all that bastard deserved….so why couldn't she go through with it?

She growled quietly, and lit her hands, the green glow casting shadows across the room. "You don't deserve to live, Johnson. You're nothing more than a predator; a conniving, selfish man who will stop at nothing to get what you want." She grabbed him, and shoved him against the wall, holding her hand up to his face. The plasma cast an eerie glow on his face, showcasing the beads of sweat running down his face. "You hurt me in ways no one else ever has. And now, I should do the same to you." She let her flames burn hotter, singing his hair. She took a deep breath, and braced herself for what she was about to do.

She let him go, stepping back as he slid down to the floor. He opened his eyes wide, and stared up at her. "Wh…what?"

She sighed. "I said, I should do the same to you. But, I can't. I can't do it." She turned to Kim. "Can you just knock him out or something? I wanna go home."

Kim nodded, shocked at Shego's decision. "yeah…" She leaned over, and pressed a few pressure points on Johnson's torso, rendering him unconscious. She turned back to Shego. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Shego nodded. "I'm sure." She looked down at the floor, trying to calm herself down, trying not to think anything. She looked up, surprised, when she felt Kim pull her into her arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Kim whispered, not wanting to let go of the pale woman.

"Same for you, Princess." Shego replied, feeling relief flood through her body.

A steady clapping came from behind them. The froze, and turned slowly.

"Bravo. Bravo." Betty Director said, her eyes glistening with hatred.


	30. Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. I own my laptop, I own my mp3, I even own the ideas in this story. However, I don't own Kim Possible, or anything related to any aspect of her universe.

A/N: Wow. When I started on this chapter, I had a completely different idea of how it was going to go. But, it transformed into what you're reading here. Honestly? I'm kind of worried about how you all will react to it. But then, I realize that it doesn't matter if this ticks anyone off. I enjoyed writing it, and while I may be sad if you don't like it, I'll be okay.

Anyway, here you all are. It's getting close to the end folks. I just hope that you've enjoyed it as much as I have.

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

Betty kept on clapping for a few moments, the sound echoing throughout the room. "I have to admit, Possible. You almost got out of here. But, you should have hit me harder."

"Bitch…" Kim hissed, instinctually stepping in front of Shego. "Get out of our way."

Betty shook her head, leaning back against the door frame, arms crossed defiantly. "You're in no position to be making demands, Kimberly. Far from it, really."

Shego stepped forward, her face contorted with disgust. "You're outnumber, Bets. Just let us through, and I won't hurt you." Her hands went ablaze for added effect, casting an eerie glow on the walls.

"Actually, sis, I believe that it is you who is outnumbered." A deep voice said from outside the room. "So, shut up for once, and stop making idle threats." A tall, broad man filled up the rest of the doorway. His lips were curled up in a wide smile that clashed against the cold hatred in his eyes.

"Hego!" Shego said unbelievingly. "What the hell?"

"I'd rather be called Hector, if you don't mind," he said, his smile diminishing.

"You were in on this too?" Shego asked, confused. "Let me guess. Marvin and the twins were part of it as well?"

Hector shook his head with disgust. "Of course not. Marvin doesn't care about anyone other than himself, and the twins are too loyal to you to ever dream of hurting you. And to answer your other question, of course I was in on it. Did you really think Bets did this all by herself?"

Shego shook her head. "Not really. She isn't smart enough to figure out how to go through with something like this. I just figured that dickbag over there" she pointed towards the unconscious form of Johnson, "was the other mastermind."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Johnson? Seriously? He was just a pawn." She straightened up, and stood next to Hector. "I'm done explaining things to you two." She looked at Hector, who nodded and dropped down into a fighter's stance.

Shego looked at Kim. "I'm sorry." Then she turned back to face her siblings, her body surrounded by a green glow. She yelled, and launched herself at them.

* * *

Kim stared for a few moments, watching her lover send blast after blast of plasma at her treacherous siblings. It wasn't until Betty started coming her way when she snapped out of her stupor, and started fighting.

Betty, whose fighting abilities weren't quite up to par when compared to her siblings, still could fight, and fight hard. She growled, and dropped down to the floor, swinging her legs around. They caught Kim's legs, sending her to the floor. Betty smiled in victory as she prepared to take down the heroine. But, Kim had other ideas. She arched, and sprung up, landing on her feet. She blocked a blow that was aimed for her head, and parried with one aimed for Betty's jaw.

Shego, meanwhile, was finding that Hector wasn't as easy of an opponent as she had hoped. His super-strength made every blow he managed to land on Shego that much harder. But, Shego refused to let him beat her. She growled, kicking her brother in the chest while sending a bolt of plasma towards his face.

"You are such a dick." She muttered, ducking as Hector swung his fist at her head. "You know that?"

"You're such a melodramatic bitch. Did you know that?" he replied as he blocked her blows.

"At least I didn't send someone to rape my sibling!" Shego yelled, blasting Hector away from her. She looked back quickly to make sure Kim was doing okay before turning back to her own fight. Kim was doing fine as far as she could tell. Betty looked like she was beginning to tire.

Hector brushed off his shirt before looking back at Shego. "I admit, our methods were…questionable….but, at least they worked." He blocked a blow from the pale woman, and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her closer to him. "Isn't that right, sis?"

Shego struggled to get out of his grasp, but found that his strength was too great for her. "What the hell do you mean, they worked? What the hell were you even trying to do?" She stomped down on his foot, making him grunt and unwillingly let go of her. She jumped away from him, feeling bruises already starting to form where he had held onto her.

Hector smiled evilly, laughing. "Isn't it obvious?" His eyes shined with malice. "We wanted to break you. Make you pay for everything you've done over the years. And, it worked. Quite well, actually." He bent his knees, preparing for his next attack. "I haven't seen you fight this shitty since before you were a teenager." He launched himself towards Shego, his fist aimed for her jaw.

Shego snarled, and ducked, sliding underneath him. She popped up behind him, and hooked her arm around his neck, pressing hard. "Hate to disappoint you, brother, but you haven't broken me yet." She pressed against his neck even harder, causing him to cough roughly. "Far from it, really."

Hector clawed at the arm around his throat. His lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, and his vision was starting to gray at the edges. He dropped to his knees, trying desperately to free himself from Shego's grip.

Shego smiled in victory as she loosened her grip a bit. "Give up yet?"

He nodded quickly, feeling himself start to lose his grip on consciousness. Shego rolled her eyes, and let go of him, smiling as he gasped for air.

* * *

Betty looked away from her fight with Kim for a moment when she heard Hector drop to the floor. She snarled in disgust as she watched Shego overpower her brother, hating both of them. She didn't care about any of her relatives, but she also didn't like that at the moment, she appeared to be losing to the two young women.

She mindlessly blocked and parried blows from Kim, scanning the room for a way to reclaim their advantage. It seemed hopeless until….

She yelled, and threw herself away from Kim, sliding towards Johnson's body. Kim, confused, followed her.

Betty grabbed the handle of Johnson's handgun, whipping it out of its holster. She cocked the hammer, and swung back around to face the red-head that had been about to kick the elder woman in the side. "Back up slowly, Kimberly."

Kim froze, staring at the menacing barrel of the weapon in Betty's hand. "Director…put that down…" She said, knowing that it was futile to try and reason with the woman.

Betty shook her head, and looked over at Shego and Hector. Shego was still busy, using the restraints from the tables to tie up Hector, who was still catching his breath. Neither of them had noticed what was happening with Betty and Kim, much to Betty's relief. She turned back to Kim. "You really shouldn't have gotten involved with Sara, Kimberly. You could have avoided all of this if you hadn't started being anything more than enemies. But, no. You had to help her, didn't you?" She shook her head disapprovingly. "It really is a pity." She pointed the gun at Kim's chest. "Goodbye, Possible."

"Sara!" Kim yelled. Shego turned around quickly at the sound of terror in her lover's voice. She yelled in horror as she watched Betty pull the trigger. Watched in horror as Kim crumpled to the floor, a pool of crimson spreading around her body.


	31. Abyss

Disclaimer: Even though I am somewhat awesome, I am not awesome enough to own KP in any way.

A/N: Hmm….

First off, I would like to say thank you, my readers, for sticking with me this far. This story has grown so much over the past couple of weeks, and I'm actually fairly proud of it. Your reviews provide me with hope and encouragement.

Second, I want to say that even though I understand that some of you may not like the way I portray the characters, and I understand and respect that, but that isn't any reason to send me personal messages attacking my character, morals, and overall insulting me. It's honestly getting old.

Lastly, I just want to say that I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

-Flame

* * *

Shego stared at the scene before her, mind reeling in shock. Kim…

She made to move to go help out her lover before she bled to death, but Betty raised the gun, and pointed it at Shego's head. "Not one move, Sara, or I put a bullet in your brain." Shego froze, still in shock.

Kim moaned, loud enough that the two other women both looked down at her. The pool of blood was quickly growing. Shego felt her heart drop. She realized that time was quickly fleeting.

She turned back to Betty. "Bets….be reasonable….put down the gun."

Betty laughed coldly. "Be reasonable? Really, Sara, is that the best you can do?" She shook her head in disappointment. "No. I want you to beg, sister. Beg for your life. Beg for the life of your pathetic lover." She looked down at Kim and smiled. "I would start begging, sister, before Kimberly here dies."

Shego gritted her teeth, and growled. It was against her nature to beg for anything. But…Kim…

She bit back her pride, and focused on Kim. "Bets, please, put down the gun. Let me stop the bleeding. Let Kim get help. You can do whatever you want with me after that. Just, let me save her!"

Betty pretended to consider it for a moment before shaking her head, sighing dramatically. "Surely you can do better than that…"

Shego growled, feeling her plasma rising to the surface. "God dammit Betty….." Small emerald flames licked at her fingers against her will. "Kim's dying!"

"Uh uh uh, sister dear." Betty shook her finger at her sibling. "I would put those flames out if I were you."

Shego extinguished her flames regretfully, and tried to think of a way out of the situation. "Bets, come on…please!"

The older woman sighed. "Oh, I suppose you can check her out. Just no funny business, or…" She gestured with the gun, smiling.

* * *

Shego sighed with relief, and rushed over to her fallen lover. She turned her over, and propped her up against her arm. She unbuttoned the heroine's shirt, and pulled it off of her gingerly, taking care to not cause the woman any more pain.

"Fuck…" she whispered as she saw the hole in Kim's chest. The bullet had entered right below her left shoulder, and exited through on the other side. It had bled a lot though, the crimson clashing against the stark white of Kim's skin. Shego swore, and looked around for something to stop the bleeding with. She grabbed Kim's discarded shirt, and tore it, knowing that the heroine would probably care more about living then never being able to wear that shirt again. She wrapped the cloth around Kim's torso, binding it tightly. The white of the cloth slowly turned scarlet, but it would have to do for now.

Shego looked down at Kim, and brushed the hair out of her face. "Princess? Can you hear me?"

Kim's eyes fluttered open, the pools of green staring up at Shego. "Sa…Sara?"

Shego felt a tear slide down her face. "Oh, god Princess….I'm so sorry…"

"Wha…what happened?" Kim asked, her voice barely audible. She felt a burning pain in her chest, and tried to look down. Shego stopped her from moving, shaking her head slowly.

"Don't move, Kimmie. Bets shot you, and you're bleeding a lot. I don't know what the bullet hit."

"I…shot?" Kim asked, bewildered. She saw movement behind Shego, and looked up. "Sara….Betty…"

Shego turned her head quickly to find Betty cocking the hammer of the gun. She quickly put Kim back down, and stood up. Betty pointed the gun at her, and smiled insanely.

"You've saved your precious Princess." Betty said, aiming the barrel of the gun at Shego's head once more. "Now, it's time to make you pay. Say goodnight, sister dear."

Shego's eyes went wide with fear and confusion. "You're going to kill me?"

Betty nodded nonchalantly. "Yep." She fired the gun, stepping back as the force of the recoil shook through her body.

* * *

For Shego, it was like time had slowed. She heard the crack of the bullet leaving the barrel; saw the flash as it exited the weapon. It came towards her like a miniature torpedo, rippling through the air. Shego jumped to the right, hearing Kim yell weakly. She felt a burning pain in her shoulder as the bullet missed its target, instead skimming against the pale woman's skin.

Betty snarled in rage as she saw the bullet miss its target, aiming once more at her sister. But, by that time, it was too late.

Shego twirled around, her eyes ablaze with anger. "You bitch!" She launched herself at Betty, hands engulfed in green. Betty shot once more, but was way off her mark, and the bullet stuck harmlessly in the wall.

Shego hit her, sending her flying back into the wall behind her. Her head cracked against the cement, and she slid to the floor in a daze. But, Shego wasn't through. She growled, and sent blow after burning blow raining down on her fallen sister.

"You..motherfucking…son..of..a..bitch!" Shego yelled in between blows. "I should fucking kill you now!"

"Sara….stop…." Kim said weakly. "You're…not a killer…"

Shego vaguely heard Kim's voice, and saw her vision start to clear. Her rage started to ebb away, and her blows tapered off into nothing. She saw the burned, bloody form of Betty below her, and was instantly sickened at what she had done. "Oh God…"

"Sara…." Kim whispered, feeling herself start to fade away into unconsciousness.

Shego snapped out of her daze, and rushed over to her lover. "Oh my god…Kimmie…."

Kim coughed, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Need…..get…out…of…here…."

Shego nodded quickly, and looked around for a way out. "I'll get us out of here, Princess….don't worry…"

Kim smiled weakly, her eyes closing. "Love….you…."

Shego felt tears fall from her eyes. "I love you too, Pumpkin."

Kim felt herself fall away, welcoming the comforting embrace of darkness, praying that Shego would find a way to save them both.


	32. High Tide

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of the KP universe.

However, I do claim ownership of Doctor Fredrickson, and Jessica. If anyone wishes to use them, just PM me to ask.

A/N: Once again…wow. This came out a lot longer than I expected it to. But, I feel that it needed to be this long in order to properly portray the emotions and story. I hope you all like it, because I did really work on it, and I am rather proud of it.

This story is getting close to the end. As much as it pains me to say that…it is true. I'm happy with how it's turned out, and I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have.

-Flame

* * *

Shego picked up the unconscious form of her lover, and hurried out of the room. She had no clue where she was going, as she hadn't been in the Global Justice Headquarters before.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" she swore, scanning the hallway for a way out. There were so many doors, but as far as she could see, none of them let out into the outside world. Hell, there weren't even any windows.

Kim moaned softly in her sleep, and Shego started to feel blood start to seep onto her hands. "Oh shit…"

"Shego?"

Shego turned slowly, fully ready to blast someone if they weren't friendly. Instead, she sighed dramatically as she saw Fredrickson sticking his head out of a door.

"You again?" She shook her head in disgust. "Come to arrest me or something?"

He stepped out of the doorway timidly, visibly shaking. "No….I heard gunshots, and came to see what happened." He finally noticed the person lying in Shego's arms. "Oh no…." He started to weep.

Shego rolled her eyes, and shifted Kim in her arms. "Pull yourself together, man! She's not dead." She lowered her voice considerably, afraid to say the next word. "Yet…"

Fredrickson slapped himself in the face, trying to regain his composure. "Okay. Okay. What happened?"

"My sister shot her."

He looked confused. "Your sister?"

She shook her head, remembering that only a few people knew about that relationship. "Dr. Director. Dr. Director shot her point-blank in the chest." She felt her arms begin to tire, and knew that she too was starting to lose blood from the wound on her own shoulder. She kept shifting Kim's position, trying to not drop her. Fredrickson noticed, and went to help her. She shook her head. "No. Just….just help me save her…please…"

He hesitated, then nodded. "Follow me." He started walking down the hallway briskly. Shego followed him, going slower than she had been before.

She finally caught up to him. "Where are you taking us?"

He didn't look back at her ."To my car. We need to take her to a hospital. I don't have the facilities to treat her here." He turned a corner, and out a door. He held it open for Shego, gesturing outwards. Once they were finally out of the building, he hit a light switch, and the room was illuminated with dim light. Shego let out a low whistle. The room was obviously a garage, with several really nice cars sitting on the floor. Fredrickson led her over to the one on the far side, a black sports car.

He unlocked it, and opened the door to the backseat. "Lie her down in there. Make sure you don't brush her against anything that will irritate the wound even more."

She nodded, and leaned over, carefully sliding Kim into the backseat. The red-head moaned quietly, and her eyes fluttered weakly. Shego bit her lip, trying desperately to keep her composure. It wasn't easy, but she managed.

She shut the door, and walked around to the passenger's side. Fredrickson was already sitting behind the wheel, and turning the key in the ignition. Shego slid into the passenger seat, and closed the door.

"Middleton Hospital good?" Fredrickson asked, hitting a garage door opener. It opened behind them, sending rays of sun into the garage.

Shego nodded. "Yeah. Her mom works there." Her face went white as she realized what she said. "Oh my God….her mom is going to kill me."

"You can worry about that later. Right now, try to work on NOT bleeding on the upholstery." He looked at her arm, shaking his head. "Seriously, you're bleeding on my seat."

She glared at him. "You have a dying girl in your backseat, and a villainess in your passenger seat, and all you care about is getting blood on your upholstery?"

He nodded, backing up out of the garage. "Yep. It's easier to focus on that, instead of focusing on the other shit." He pulled out onto the street, and started driving towards Middleton. "Hold on to something. Global Justice cars don't have to follow speed limits."

Shego took his advice, wincing as she flexed her shoulder. "Thanks for this."

He nodded, not taking his eyes off the road. "It's the least I could do. I mean, I didn't exactly stop the Director from shooting Kim. Or taking both of you."

Shego swore, slapping herself in the forehead. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"Bets and Hego are still in there!"

Fredrickson looked over at her momentarily. "Hego? What's he doing there?"

She shook her head in disgust. "He was a part of it too. And now they're going to get away with it." She looked back at Kim. "They shot Kim, and they're going to get away with it."

He sighed. "I don't know if they will. Maybe. They're both powerful people….and, well, you're a criminal….but, they did shoot Kim, who is a well-known public figure…just don't worry about it, okay? There are more important things right now." He pulled into a parking lot, and stopped. "We're here."

* * *

They carried Kim inside the Emergency Room quickly. The cloth bound around her chest was stained crimson. The blood had stained the seat of Fredrickson's car, much to his apparent chagrin.

Shego carried her inside, and walked up to the receptionist. The woman looked up quickly, and sighed. "You again?"

Shego growled, glaring at the cocky woman. "Get Dr. Possible. Now."

The receptionist looked over her desk, and saw Kim. "Oh." She leaned back, and dialed a number in her phone. "Dr. Possible? You need to come down here. Now." She hung up, and stared up at Shego. "So. Did you hurt her again?"

Shego snarled, and would have sent a blast at the woman if she wasn't holding Kim in her arms. "You little…."

"Shego?"

Shego turned around, and faced the voice. "Hey Dr. P…"

Anne saw Kim, her hand covering her mouth in horror. "Oh my God…"

Shego nodded, feeling weaker. "Yeah. Uh….you want to help me out here?" She turned to Fredrickson, who walked over to Anne, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

He looked into her eyes, making her look at him. "Snap out of it. Your daughter needs help, and needs it now."

Anne shook her head, blinking rapidly. "Who…who are you?"

Shego cut in. "It doesn't matter right now. What matters is that Princess is bleeding, and I'm about to drop her. So, some help would be pretty damn nice!"

Anne ran back into the hallway, coming back out with a stretcher. Fredrickson helped Shego lay Kim on it gently, being careful to not hurt her ever more. Anne grabbed it, and started wheeling Kim back the hallway.

She turned to Shego, still wheeling the stretcher. "What the hell happened?"

"I'll fill you in on details later. Let's just start with; Kim was shot at point-blank range in her chest, left side, right below her shoulder. She's lost a lot of blood." Shego felt a lump start to fom in her throat. "She's been unconscious for a while."

Anne nodded, turning into an operating room. "You two stay here. I…I'm going to go save my daughter." With that, she closed the operating room door, leaving Shego and Fredrickson outside, the door acting as a barrier between the living and the dying.

* * *

Anne was still reeling from the shock. Her daughter…her Kimmie….was lying on a stretcher, slowly bleeding to death from a bullet wound. Sure, Kim had been through a lot; being a heroine had a lot of risks, but she had never been hurt like this before…

Anne swore, and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed all the members of her standard operating team, telling them all to meet her in the room. She knew that she really should start sterilizing stuff, but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was Kim.

She started hooking her daughter up to various things. She hooked her up to a heart monitor, sighing in relief as she saw the line start to spike rapidly. She hooked up an IV, sliding the tube into Kim's arm, providing her with needed fluids. Then, she turned her attention to her daughter's actual condition.

"What the hell happened to you, Kimmie…" She whispered, untying the cloth bound around her daughter's chest. She swore as she saw the blood that covered Kim's torso, and the black hole in the upper left of her chest. "God dammit…."

She heard the door open behind her, and she turned around to see her team filing in, already in surgical scrubs. Her anesthesiologist, Jessica, looked at her confused. "You called?"

Anne nodded, feeling a tear slide down her face, against her will. She couldn't speak, so she just pointed at Kim.

Jessica looked over, and swore. "What the hell happened?"

"She was shot." Anne managed to say, fighting back the lump in her throat. "I need to make sure that the bullet didn't hit anything. I need help doing it." She looked at Jessica, her eyes pleading. "Please?"

Jessica nodded, and turned to the rest of the team. "You know what to do. Start doing it." She turned back around, and hugged Anne quickly. "She'll be okay, Anne."

"God I hope so…" Anne whispered. "She's lost a lot of blood…maybe too much. It might be too late…oh god, I can't lose her…"

Jessica shook her, staring into her eyes. "Anne. Snap out of it."

Anne blinked rapidly, trying to snap out of her shock. "I…I'm okay."

"Look, Anne, I'll go find another surgeon…you're too emotionally attached." Jessica started to go, but Anne grabbed her arm quickly, pulling her back.

Anne shook her head quickly. "I'm fine, Jessica. I'm fine. I'm ready. Start the anesthesia." She went to go get changed into surgical scrubs, leaving Jessica standing there, shaking her head.

Anne came back a few minutes later, decked out in her scrubs. Jessica and the rest of the team had taken care of all the preliminary measures, much to Anne's relief.

She pulled a surgical mask over her mouth, matching the rest of the team. "Are we ready?"

They all nodded, looking worried. The beeping of Kim's heart monitor was the only sound in the room. It was reassuring though, as it showed that Kim was still alive. For now.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

For Kim, it was like she had been submerged into a world of fog. From the moment she felt the bullet entering her chest; it had all been a blur, with little snippets of real life shining through. She remembered feeling the burning agony as the slug ripped a hole through her body; remembered falling to the ground, her life slipping out of her body quickly.

Then, Shego had been there, and reality had come rushing back to her. She could hear Shego, could see her lover's horrified look in her eyes. She had seen Betty raise her gun, and had tried to tell Shego. Then, it was a blur again as Shego let her go. She watched as Shego was shot; watched as Shego beat the hell out of the Director. She called out to her weakly, making her stop before becoming a killer. She had said that she loved her.

Then, reality vanished, and she was thrust into the dark of unconsciousness. Or, at least, that's what she figured. If this was heaven….well, it sucked. If it was hell….well, she didn't think it was. Hell was supposed to be really hot. But, all she felt was cold.

She could hear voices in the background, but they were faint, almost non-existent. It was so dark...so dark and cold. She felt herself being moved, felt a pressure in her arm. She wanted to know what was going on; and yet, was kind of happy where she was. At least here….well, if she was dead, at least she couldn't see the hurt on her family's faces….in Shego's eyes.

She could hear a faint beeping sound. It was actually starting to get sort of annoying. Then, it stopped, and a monotonous ring was heard.

_Get a freaking crash cart!_ She could swear she heard her mother speak, and she almost cried out to her, before realizing she couldn't speak.

_Clear!_ Kim felt a pressure on her chest, and then a slight jolt. The beeping came back for a second, before resuming the monotonous ring once more.

_Clear, dammit!_ Another jolt. The beeping came back again, and this time, remained. Kim could swear that she had heard sighs of relief.

She felt herself sliding deeper into the abyss, and for once, was starting to welcome its black embrace. It was warm.

She let herself slip away, holding her breath as the waves washed over her.


	33. Lifeline

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing about the KP Universe. However, I do claim ownership of Jessica, Damien Fredrickson, Tori, and Kenny Parker.

A/N: A lot of this may be filler, but I think it was necessary. I really liked writing this. The ending especially made me smile.

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

Shego breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. Her heart had been racing ever since Dr. Possible had taken Kim back into the operating room; getting worse when she saw a crash cart being run back in that direction.

"Oh God…" She whispered, holding her head in her hands. "What if she doesn't make it? It'll be all my fault…."

Fredrickson grabbed her chin, turning her head to make her look at him. "Shego. Look, I don't know if Kim will make it. But, right now, you need to get yourself checked out." He looked pointedly at her shoulder. "We don't need you to get that infected. Besides, you're still bleeding." He let go of her, and called for a nurse, before sitting back down.

A nurse walked over to them, looking slightly afraid of the ragged appearance of Shego. "Can….can I help you?"

Shego just pointed to her shoulder, not saying a word. Fredrickson sighed, and looked at the nurse. "My friend here was grazed by a bullet. She's bleeding, and most likely needs stitches. Can you please help her out?"

She nodded slowly, and pointed towards an empty room. "Go on in there….I'll meet you there to take care of that arm." She walked off quickly, seemingly happy to be away from them.

Shego sighed, and stood up, walking into the examination room. Fredrickson started to follow, but she shook her head. "No. Stay, just in case Dr. Possible comes out." Fredrickson nodded, and sat back down.

* * *

Shego sat down on a chair, and waited for the timid nurse to come back. She closed her eyes, and tried to calm down a bit; something that was proving to be impossible. She just felt so guilty….so responsible. She knew how much blood Kim had lost….a person that lost that much usually didn't make it. She wished that she had been the one shot; wished that it was her lying on the operating table instead of her Princess. She wished a lot of things.

A tear slid down her cheek, and she grudgingly lifted her hand up to her face to wipe it away. The motion made her shoulder sting, and she swore under her breath.

"Are…are you okay?" The nurse was standing in the doorway, a clipboard in her hand. She looked confused; even more so than before.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm sitting here with a bleeding arm, a girlfriend in the operating room, and several federal agencies looking for me. I'm okay, more than okay, really. I'm just great." She shook her head in disgust, looking away from the confused nurse.

The nurse closed the door, and pulled up a chair. "You don't need to be sarcastic…I was just asking a question."

Shego looked up at her, more than ready to retort with a smart-ass remark. But, the look of genuine concern on the young woman's face made her stop before speaking. She sighed, and looked away once more. "I'm sorry."

The nurse shook her head. "It's fine." She pulled a pen out of her pocket. "My name is Tori. Before we begin, I have to ask you a few questions." She saw the look that Shego gave her, and shrugged. "It's procedure."

Shego sighed, but didn't argue. "Whatever."

Tori crossed her legs, and clicked the pen. "What's your name?"

"Shego."

Tori looked up at her. "Wait, did you just say Shego?" Shego nodded. "Like…THE Shego?"

"Yeah." Shego hung her head.

Tori looked at her, amazed. "Wow. I never thought that I would ever get to meet someone as famous as you."

Shego chuckled coldly. "Famous? I'm a wanted criminal."

"Hmm…that's true. Next question."

Shego held up her hand. "Wait. You know I'm a wanted felon, and you're not even the slightest bit upset, worried, or concerned about that?"

Tori shook her head. "Nope. You don't seem to be evil or anything." She narrowed her eyes. "You're not evil right?"

"No…"

She smiled. "Well, then, as long as you don't kill me or anything, I'm perfectly fine with you being the world's most wanted criminal. Next question. What are you in here for?"

Shego gestured at her left shoulder. "Isn't it obvious?"

Tori sighed, and rolled her eyes. "I need the exact reason. All I see is a bleeding wound."

"I was shot. The bullet grazed me pretty bad."

"How long ago?"

Shego looked up at the clock. "Over an hour."

Tori nodded, and set aside the clipboard. "I'm just going to assume that you've had stitches before?"

Shego nodded, then smiled faintly. "Yeah. There's some still in that arm, actually…."

"I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt, so I can get to the wound easier." Tori grabbed the materials she needed to stitch Shego up, and set them on the examination table in front of them. Shego grabbed the hem of her shirt, and lifted it over her head, throwing it onto the table. She shivered as the cold air bit at her skin.

Tori let out a low whistle as she looked at her arm. "That bullet sure did a good job…" She reached for an alcohol swab, and ran it over the graze. Shego hissed as the alcohol burned the open wound.

"Sorry…" Tori whispered. She grabbed a needle and thread. "Do you want a local anesthetic?"

Shego shook her head. "No, just get it over with."

Tori shook her head, but followed Shego's wishes. "This is going to hurt."

"I know."

Tori started putting in the stitches, keeping her hand steady as she slid the needle through the pale woman's skin. Shego tensed up, but didn't say a word at all throughout the entire procedure.

Tori finished up, and set aside the needle and thread. Her eyes trailed down Shego's arm, where she saw the stitches that Kim had put in the other day. "What happened here?" She traced her fingers along it, feeling the rough thread.

"Got cut."

"Well, I can see that…" Tori muttered as she felt the stitches. "I meant, what happened? How did you get cut there?"

"It's…a long story." Shego said, feeling her eyes start to well up with salty tears. Tori noticed this, and put an arm on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I have time."

* * *

Fredrickson looked at the clock, wondering what the hell he was doing here. When he woke up that morning, he had just been Damien Fredrickson, resident doctor at Global Justice. Now, here he was, sitting in a waiting room at Middleton Hospital, waiting for Kim Possible to come out of surgery, and for Shego to come out of the examination room.

"What the fuck…" he murmured, rubbing his temples slowly. "What have I gotten myself into…"

"You okay, man?"

Fredrickson looked up to see a young man standing in front of him. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

The man sat down next to him. "Doesn't seem like it…." He lounged back in his chair. "What's wrong, man?"

Fredrickson looked over at the man. "I don't know why the hell I'm here."

"Well, considering that you're in a waiting room, I would say that you're here because you're waiting for someone."

Fredrickson rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

The young man sighed, and closed his eyes. "So, who are ya waiting for?"

Fredrickson chuckled coldly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Wanna bet?" He opened an eye, and peered over at Fredrickson.

Fredrickson sighed. "I'm waiting for two people, actually. Kim Possible and Shego."

"Woah, seriously?"

Fredrickson nodded. "Uh huh. I'm guessing that you're going to want to know why?"

The young man shook his head, and smiled. "Not really. It's none of my business. Though, it would be nice if I actually knew your name."

"Fredrickson. Doctor Damien Fredrickson. And you?"

"Parker. Kenny Parker." He stuck out his hand, offering it to Fredrickson. Fredrickson grabbed it, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Kenny."

* * *

"And that's what happened." Shego finished, reaching up to wipe her eyes.

Tori stared at her, before throwing her arms around her, and pulling her into a tight embrace. "You poor woman…I'm so sorry that all of that happened to you and Kim."

Shego smiled, and hugged the young nurse back. "It's okay. I'm just worried about Kim, you know? I mean…I don't know if she's going to live through the night. I'm afraid that she doesn't know how much I love her. What if she dies before I can let her know? We had so much more life to live, and now I'm afraid that it's ruined because of me…"

Tori shook her head, and released Shego from her arms. "Don't worry Shego. I'm sure she's okay."

* * *

"Sir?"

Fredrickson looked up at the source of the voice. He saw a young woman in surgical scrubs standing a few feet away from him. A nametag on her shirt said that her name was Jessica. "Yes?"

"Is Shego out here?"

* * *

The door to the examination room opened. Tori and Shego looked up at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Are you Shego?" Jessica asked, looking at the pale woman. Shego nodded slowly, feeling her heart drop in fear.

"Dr. Possible would like to see you. Will you come with me?" Jessica stepped out of the doorway, and waited for Shego to follow her.

Shego looked at Tori. "Thanks for listening, Tori."

The nurse squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Go to her, Sara."

Shego stood up, and exited the room, following Jessica, never looking back.

Anne sat behind her desk, waiting for Jessica to come back with Shego. She sighed, leaning back and running a hand through her hair. "God, what a day…"

The surgery had been hell. It had hit one hell of a low point when Kim's heart monitor had flat-lined, sending Anne into a state of shock. It had only been the quick-thinking measures of the rest of her team that had saved Kim from dying.

Anne knew that she hadn't been the surgeon to operate on her daughter…but she couldn't have let someone else do it. It was Kim, for God's sake! She didn't trust anyone else to take care of her…

She heard her door open, and she looked up to see Shego enter. Jessica nodded at her before shutting the door, leaving Shego and Anne alone.

"Is she…" Shego began. Anne held up a hand, cutting her off.

"She's going to make it."

"Oh thank God." Shego sank down into a chair, a great sigh of relief escaping her.

"But, now you have a lot of explaining to do."

Shego sighed. "I know."

"Just how the hell did my daughter get shot?" Anne asked, her voice dangerously quiet.

"This is going to sound unbelievable…but, my sister did it."

"Your sister?"

"You know her better as Dr. Betty Director."

* * *

"And so Fredrickson drove us here. It's because of him that Kim is still alive." Shego finished, finally looking up at Anne.

Anne took a deep breath, trying to regain some of her composure. "So, you're telling me that Dr. Director and Hego, your siblings, attempted to murder both you and Kimmie?"

"That's exactly what happened, Dr. Possible." Shego said, shifting restlessly in her chair. She wanted to go to Kim so bad; wanted to make sure for herself that she was okay. Anne saw this, and sighed. She stood up, and looked down at Shego.

"That's…..unbelievable. But, I am sure that you're telling the truth. But, we'll take care of that later, shall we? I think it's about time that we check up on Kimmie."

* * *

Kim woke up alone in an empty room. The incessant beeping sound was back, but this time, it reassured her.

She tried to lift her arm, but found that the IV in her arm prevented her from doing so. She took a deep breath, then winced as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down, and groaned as she saw the bandages wound tightly around her torso. "Damn…"

"Princess?" Shego walked into the room. Kim looked up at her, and smiled.

"Hey Sara."


	34. Viva La Vida

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Well, other than Damien Fredrickson, Kenny Parker, Tori, and Jessica.

A/N: When I said that we were getting to the end…I may have lied….maybe. Not completely sure yet, really…

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this. I did.

-Flame

* * *

Shego pulled up a chair next to Kim's bed, and sat down quickly, eager to talk to her friend and lover. "You had me pretty damn worried, Princess."

"I'm sorry…" Kim said, looking over at Shego, her eyes wide and shining with pain.

Shego shook her head quickly. "No. Don't you dare apologize. None of this was your fault, it was mine. It was all mine." She felt the weight of all her guilt press down on her heart, and she had to turn away from the red-head. "God, Kimmie, I'm so sorry…" She felt a tear fall from her eye, and she couldn't keep her composure any longer. She broke down, sobs wracking her body. "Oh god…you almost died…"

"Yeah, but I didn't." Kim laid her hand on her lover's shoulder, and shook her softly. "I'm not dead, Sara. I'm going to be fine. I don't blame you." She squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and lifted her chin so she was looking at her. "It's okay, Sara."

"No, Pumpkin." Shego looked up at her, her eyes red and swollen. "It's far from okay. My brother and sister tried to kill us. Almost succeeded in killing you. And they are going to get away with it. And I can't even do a damn thing about it. I'm a wanted criminal. The police would never listen to me about any of this."

Kim started laughing all of a sudden, unable to help herself. Shego stared at her in shock. "What the hell?"

"You really think that they're going to get away with shooting ME?" Kim looked over at Shego, a smile on her face. "Sara, honey, they may not listen to you, but the Director shot me. Kim Possible. I think that that may have some repercussions."

Realization dawned in Shego's eyes. "Oh….yeah…." She still didn't look too happy though.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, concerned.

Shego looked up at her. "I…I want to take care of them myself. Before the police do."

"Sara…"

"They deserve to pay for what they did to you, Kim."

"As well as what they did to you, Sara." Kim laid her hand on Shego's arm, and looked up into her eyes. "But, I don't want you to get hurt."

Shego laughed coldly. "It's a bit too late for that, Pumpkin." She turned her head, and looked out the window. "The police can have them once I'm done. But, this is something I need to do, Princess."

"I don't…"

"Please?"

Kim bit her lip, knowing that she would regret this. "Fine. But, if you get hurt, or die, I'm going to kick your ass, Sara."

Shego smiled, already making plans. "Thanks, Princess."

* * *

Hector opened his eyes, and groaned. "What in the bloody hell…." His throat burned, and he could swear that he could still feel Shego's arm around it, choking off his flow of oxygen. He reached up, and touched it just to make sure that Shego wasn't there.

He sat up, and looked around. It looked like a massacre had taken place. What the hell had happened while he was unconscious? There was blood spattered on the walls, the floor, hell, even a bit on the ceiling. Plasma burns on the walls. Smashed furniture.

He saw the Director lying on the ground, facing away from him. He froze, before he saw that she was moving slightly. He stood up, wincing, and walked over to her. "Betty?" He knelt down, and turned her over. He almost cried out when he saw the damage that Shego had inflicted on his sister's face and neck. "Oh my God…" He started shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. "Dammit Betty, wake up!"

His sister groaned, then opened her eyes. "Hector?"

"No, Marvin. Yes, Hector, you bimbo. What the hell happened?"

His sister sat up, and winced, touching her face gingerly. "Oww….."

Hector grabbed her shoulders, and shook her. "What. The. Fuck. Happened."

"What's it look like?" Betty glared at him.

"It looks like a fucking massacre occurred in here!"

Betty looked around the room. "Wow. I must've got Possible pretty damn good…"

Hector froze. "What do you mean, you got Possible?"

She snorted, and smiled. "I shot Possible. Duh. Why do you think Shego attacked my face?"

"I don't know, maybe because you got somebody to rape her? There could be a lot of reasons…but why the hell did you shoot Kim?"

"Because! The plan was to kill them both!"

"Yes, that was the plan! But, obviously, that didn't work, did it?" He shook his head, trying not to slap her. "Now, for all we know, Kim Possible could be alive, and where is that going to send us? Right to jail! And Shego is still out there too!"

"I shot her too…."

"Did you kill her?"

"No…" Betty whispered timidly.

Hector's palm connected with his forehead. "Great. That's just fucking great, Bets." He stood up, and walked away. "We have to leave. Now."

She tried to get up, but it took her a while. "I know. Wake up Johnson. I need a moment."

Hector woke Johnson, and five minutes later, they were on their way back to Go Tower.

* * *

"Sir?" Fredrickson looked up to see a tall red-head standing in front of him. For a moment, he thought it was Kim. Then, he realized that it was Dr. Possible. He stood up quickly. Kenny looked over at him, and smiled knowingly.

"Yes?" Fredrickson asked Anne quietly.

"I just wanted to thank you. Shego told me of your part in today's activities. If it wasn't for your quick action, my daughter wouldn't have made it." Anne paused, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Thank you so much." She held out her hand for Fredrickson to shake. He took it, shaking it strongly.

"It was my honor, ma'am. How is she?"

Anne sighed, wiping her eyes unconsciously. "The bullet narrowly missed her vital organs. It didn't hit any bones or any nerves. She'll be in some pain for a while, but she should be fine, without complications. She did lose a lot of blood though, so I had to give her multiple transfusions."

"That's good to hear. I'm happy." He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm…really not sure what to do now...I suppose I'll be leaving. Would you give the girls my well-wishes?"

Anne nodded. "I shall. And, if there's anything you need….ever….just call." She handed him her business card. "And thank you once again."

Fredrickson nodded, taking it and putting it in his pocket. "I shall. Goodbye, Dr. Possible." He turned around, and left the hospital, nodding at Kenny on his way out.

Anne turned to Kenny, and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually. I need to speak to your daughter."

"Kim? Why?"

"Because. I have some information that I'm pretty sure you would all be interested in."

* * *

"Sara?"

Shego looked down at Kim. "Yeah?"

"You know how you asked if you could go and…take care of your siblings?"

She nodded. "Yeah…"

"I want you to wait until I'm all better. I want to take them down as well."


	35. Firepower

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing about the KP Universe. However, I do claim ownership to Dr. Damien Fredrickson, Tori, Jessica, and Kenny Parker.

A/N: Hello world!

I know this installment is a bit shorter than the past few chapters, but I needed to end it with how I ended it. I couldn't continue from there, or else I would have kept going for a while, so I cut it off a bit short.

Anyway, here ya'll go.

-Flame

* * *

Kenny followed Anne to Kim's room. Neither one said a word. Anne was curious as to what information the mysterious man could have. Kenny was anxious to see the injured women.

Anne stopped, and turned around to face the young man. "Tell me one reason why I should let you see my daughter and Shego." She was rather suspicious of Kenny.

Kenny sighed, and scratched his head idly. "Look, Dr. Possible, I have information for you all. Whether you learn it is completely up to you."

She stared at him, confused. "Are you carrying any weapons?"

He nodded. "Yes. Three, to be exact. All concealed. There is a handgun in my jacket, and two knives hidden in my sleeve and boot. None of them will be used on anyone in this hospital." He stared at her, trying to convey his seriousness. "I am not the enemy, Dr. Possible."

She hesitated, every fiber of common sense in her telling her to not trust this man. But, in her heart, she found that she did. "Fine." She turned back around, and opened the door in front of her.

* * *

Both women looked up as they heard the door open. Shego unconsciously reached out for Kim's hand, grasping it in her own.

Anne and Kenny walked inside. Kenny closed the door behind them.

Shego looked at him, and gasped, letting go of Kim's hand. She stood up, and threw her arms around Kenny, squeezing him tightly. "Kenny!"

"Hey Sara." He hugged her back just as hard, a smile growing on his face. "Nice to see you too."

Kim looked at her mother, who looked just as confused as she was. "Uh…"

Shego heard Kim, and let go of Kenny. "Oh yeah…sorry." She turned to Kim and Anne, her face red with embarrassment. "Kim, Dr. P, meet Kenny. Kenny, I guess you know who they are, right?" He nodded, his smile never leaving his face.

Kim stared at her lover, confusion evident on her face. "Uhm….nice to meet you Kenny…this is going to sound rude...but who the hell are you, and how does my girlfriend know you?"

Kenny looked at Shego, confused. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah…" She looked at Kim, and sighed, sitting back down on the chair next to her girlfriend's bed. "This is Kenny…" She looked up at him. "What last name are you going by now?"

"Parker."

She gave him a funny look, but continued talking. "Kenny Parker. He's…a friend of mine. A business partner as well."

"Great. So you're saying there are two criminals in this room now?" Anne remarked bitterly.

Kenny pouted. "I'm not a criminal! I just participate in questionable activities!"

Anne snorted. "There's a difference?"

He pouted. "Yes…"

Shego coughed loudly, drawing the attention to her once more. "Anyway…like I was saying, he's my friend. I haven't seen him for a while though…" She turned to him. "Actually, I had heard you died."

He shook his head. "It was just a rumor. I had to lay low for a while."

"Oh…okay. So, what exactly are you doing here, Kenny?"

His smile faded away, and he scratched his head. "Oh…uh…"

"He said he has some information for us." Anne interjected, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Information?" Kim asked, looking up at the young man. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah….information." He sighed. "We should probably all sit down. This could take a while."

Marvin heard the front door open, but he didn't even bother looking up. He knew who it was.

* * *

"Where are the twins?" Hector asked, walking past his brother, and into the kitchen. Marvin didn't look away from the television as he answered. "In bed. Which is where we should all be."

"Oh, shut up." Betty said, plopping herself down on the couch, staying on the opposite side of where Marvin sat. He looked up at her, and couldn't help but smirk.

"What the hell happened to you? Decide that your face just wasn't ugly enough as it was?"

She glared at him, hatred in her heart. "No, jackass. Your sister did it."

His eyebrows shot up. "Shego? Why?"

"None of your business." Hector said, walking back into the living room. He handed ice to Betty, and sat down in a recliner, sipping on a glass of whiskey.

"What in the bloody hell did you two do?" Marvin demanded, staring them down.

"Again. None of your business." Hector replied, tossing back the rest of the whiskey.

Marvin stood up, and glared at his siblings. "If you hurt Sara…"

"Oh, go away Marvin. Don't you have a mirror to look into, or something?" Betty said lazily, wincing as she pressed the ice against her face and neck.

He growled softly, feeling himself growing taller. "I will find out what you did. And I will kick your fucking asses if I find that Sara is hurt." He walked away from them, muttering to himself.

Betty looked over at Hector. "Really think he'll find out?"

Hector shrugged, grabbing the television remote. "Who knows? I doubt it though. He'll walk by a mirror and forget that he even HAS a sister. That's what always happens. And even if he does, what does it matter? By that time, it will be too late to stop us."

"Okay…" Betty said, looking at the television, uneasiness eating at her heart. "At least…at least Shego and Kim don't know about everything…"

Hector smiled. "Yes."

* * *

Kenny sat down across from Kim, Shego, and Anne, and took a deep breath. "I received some information from a guy I know. Don't ask who, I can't tell you. But, I can tell you that he works with some of the best intelligence agencies in the world. Anyway, apparently, Global Justice has been up to some…questionable activities of their own lately."

"We know. They have been trying to destroy Shego and myself." Kim interjected.

Kenny shook his head. "While that is true….that's not nearly all of it." He looked over at Shego. "You remember when GJ almost caught us in Paris?"

Shego nodded slowly, remembering. "Yeah…"

"We never questioned why they were there in the first place. They weren't there to catch us; at least, that wasn't their original plan. In actuality, they were there to buy a doomsday device from Professor Dementor, before shipping him off to jail."

Anne cocked her eyebrow. "A doomsday device? What the hell would Global Justice want with something like that?"

Kenny shook his head, raising a hand. "Just let me finish. That device wasn't the only one. According to my friend, GJ has been acquiring devices of a similar nature for the past few years. But, only certain people know about it. I guarantee you that if you asked just any old GJ agent, like your friend Fredrickson, they wouldn't have a clue about any of it. Only a handful of people know."

"But why?" Kim looked at Kenny, skepticism shining in her eyes. "I agree with my mom. What would GJ want with stuff like that?"

Kenny pointed at Shego. "Ask her. It looks like she's figured it out."

All eyes in the room turned to the pale woman, who looked even paler than usual. She looked up at them, fear in her expression. "I worked with evil geniuses for many years. Most of their doomsday devices would have actually worked…if Kimmie hadn't stopped them before they could use them." She looked at Kim. "If GJ really has all of those devices…it means that they could doom us all at the push of a button. Imagine that kind of power. They could easily dictate the world through the use of threats…or even demonstrations." She looked away from them all, her heart plummeting. "Betty has enough firepower to take over the world."


	36. Purple Haze

Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing relating to the KP Universe. However, I do own Kenny Parker, Jessica, Tori, and Dr. Damien Fredrickson.

A/N: Well, here ya'll go. I hope you enjoy it.

-Flame

* * *

Marvin walked into his room, stopping for a moment to check out his reflection in his full-body mirror. A man had to look good, didn't he? He frowned as he saw his hair sticking up in the back.

With a sigh, he turned away from the mirror, and headed to do what he came up there to do. Find out what the hell happened to Shego.

He grabbed his cell phone, and flipped it open. He could feel his heart start to race, and he suddenly became rather nervous. He hadn't even spoken to his sister for over two years….would she even pick up her phone. Could she even pick up her phone?...

He winced, but opened up his contact list anyway, scrolling down to her name. He hesitated before pressing the call button, holding the phone up to his ear.

* * *

All eyes in the room were staring at Shego. No one said a word. They were all too shocked.

Anne finally decided to break the silence. "Enough….to take over the world?"

Kenny nodded before Shego could answer. "Yes. Easily. With the amount of weapons she has stockpiled, she could destroy the planet with the press of a button or two."

"But…but why? Why would Dr. Director want to take over the world?" Kim asked timidly.

Kenny shrugged. "Why not? It would give her a lot of power. If I've learned anything in my life, it's that people like power. She is no different."

Everyone sat and thought about that. It was a lot to take in. But then, the silence was broken by the ringing of a cell phone. Every eye turned on Shego once more. Her expression was one of pure confusion. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the ringing phone. She looked at the name on the screen, and frowned. "I'll be right back." She stood up, and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Marvin heard the ringing in his ear, and felt beads of sweat appear on his skin. He really was nervous about what would happen.

"_Hello?"_ He heard in his ear as the woman on the other line finally answered. He felt his voice catch in his throat.

_"Hello?"_ He heard again, more irritably now. He swallowed hard, and answered.

"Hey, Sara."

* * *

Shego paced the hallway, holding her phone up to her ear. "Marvin? What do you want?"

_"To make sure that you're okay."_ Came the reply. For the first time in her life, Shego could swear that Marvin sounded concerned about someone other than himself. She was shocked, to say the least.

"What do you mean, to make sure that I'm okay?" She asked, her voice dangerously low. She could swear that she heard a gulp on the other end.

"_I…was worried. Bets and Hector came home, and were talking about how you had hurt them…I was worried that they had done something to you."_

Shego sighed, sliding down to the floor, back against the wall. "So, they both are up and around, huh? Great…"

_"Sara, what's going on?"_

"A lot, little brother. A lot."

* * *

Marvin stared at the ceiling as he listened to his sister. "So, you're saying that they tried to kill you?"

_"That's exactly what I'm saying, Marvin. They tried to kill me and Princess. Almost succeeded too. Betty shot Kim through the chest, and me in the shoulder. She's really fucking lucky that she didn't kill us…"_

"I..can't believe that…"

"_Really?"_

He sighed. "No…I can totally believe that. All of it." He covered his eyes with his arm. "God, Sara, I'm so sorry…I should have known…I should have stopped them…"

"_Oh, stop, Marvin. You didn't know. It wasn't your fault." _

"I still feel guilty…" He muttered, closing his eyes. "Anyway, what do we do, Sara?"

_"Just…keep an eye on them, okay? Keep me updated on what they do. Can you do that? Oh…and don't tell the twins. They're too young."_

"I can do that." He said. "But…"

_"No buts. I have to go now, Marvin. Kimmie and the rest have been waiting a while. Take care of yourself, okay?"_

"O…okay." He said, biting his lip, hesitating. "Sara?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I love you."

Silence for a moment. "_I love you too, baby brother. Take care."_ The line went dead in his hand, and he stared at his phone for a few moments. The conversation he just had ran through his head like a broken record, and he felt sick. How could Betty and Hector…his own flesh and blood…do that to their own sister? He always had known that they were a bit…insane…but he never would have thought that they would ever go THAT far…

"That's bullshit and you know it.." he muttered to himself. "You knew. You knew deep down."

It took all of his willpower to not jump out of his bed, wake the twins, and run far away from Go Tower. But, he had promised Shego that he would stay…promised that he would keep her posted on what his siblings were up to. He owed it to her to do that, as much as he hated to admit it. He owed Shego a lot. She had always been there for him…now it was time to be there for her.

* * *

Everyone looked up as the door opened, and Shego walked back inside. She closed the door once again, and took her seat next to Kim's bed once more. No one asked who she had been talking to, and she was thankful for that. Her mind was still reeling from it anyway.

Kim grasped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Shego looked down at her, and smiled weakly. "So, where were we?"

"Discussing the fact that Dr. Director and company are planning on taking over the world…" Anne said quietly, watching her daughter and the pale green woman exchange loving glances. Her heart ached for them. She wasn't really sure how she felt about their relationship; she never had thought that her daughter would be….a lesbian. But…since she didn't really have a say in it…she was sort of happy for them. Kim needed someone in her life, and even though Shego had a lot of faults, Anne couldn't deny that she obviously loved Kim. And she supposed that that was what really mattered.

Kenny coughed softly before looking at the three women. "This whole situation is bad. Like, really, really bad. You guys know that, right?"

They all nodded silently. Kim's eyes were starting to droop, but she fought to keep them open. Shego noticed this, and shook her head. "Guys, we're going to have to continue this later. I know Princess and I need some rest, and I'm sure you two do too."

Anne nodded, noticing her daughter's obvious exhaustion. "Yeah." She turned to Kenny. "Do you have a place to stay?"

He shook his head.

"You can stay in one of the extra rooms, okay? I'll make sure you're not interrupted. I'll camp out in my office."

"Can I stay with Kimmie?" Shego asked softly, her voice pleading for Doctor Possible to say yes. Anne turned to look at the two women. Kim gave her a small puppy-dog pout, and she smiled. "Of course, Shego."

The two young women smiled widely, and looked at each other, love shining in their eyes. Anne and Kenny both rolled their eyes, walking out of the room, leaving the two women alone.

* * *

Kim sighed, letting her head hit her pillow. She had been hiding her exhaustion and pain for so long, and she could finally let it go. Shego watched her, concern shining in her eyes.

"You okay, Pumpkin?" She asked softly, stroking a lock of red hair behind her lover's ear.

"It hurts." Kim whispered, looking up at the older woman, pain shining in her eyes.

"I know, honey. I know. You need to sleep, Kimmie."

"I know…" She looked away, sadness filling her heart. "I'm afraid to."

"What?" Shego said, looking at the young woman with concern. "Why?"

"I'm afraid….I'm afraid that I'll never wake up." She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she said the words.

Shego felt a lump form in her throat. "Kimmie…you're fine. You're going to wake up. Trust me, okay?"

Kim turned her head so that she was looking at Shego once more. "Do you promise?"

Shego nodded. "I promise."

Kim smiled, her eyes finally closing. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you too, Princess."

They were both asleep in just a few minutes, hands still clasped together.


	37. Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Well, other than Dr. Damien Fredrickson, Jessica, Tori, Kenny Parker, and Marten.

A/N: Well, I can say that this story is a hell of a lot longer than it originally was going to be. I like how it is turning out though, and I hope you all share the same opinion.

Enjoy, and review. Or just shoot me an e-mail if you want. I always enjoy talking to random people. Seriously, I really do. My e-mail can be found on my profile...for some reason, FanFic won't let me post it on here.

-Flame

* * *

"Are you sure that it works, Marten?" Hector asked, looking at the device in front of him. He was skeptical about it, to say the least.

The scrawny young man nodded quickly, pushing his glasses back up. "Yes, sir, I'm quite sure. The notes that Dementor left us on it indicate that everything is in perfect working order." He scratched his head, confusion on his face. "I just wish he had told us what it actually…does…"

"It is a shame, is it not?" Hector asked, forcing himself to hide the knowing smile he felt creeping onto his face. Ignorance simply was truly bliss. The fewer the number of people that actually knew the true purpose behind the device…the better.

Marten nodded quickly, his glasses sliding down his nose once again. "Indeed." He looked at the device, once again noting how menacing it looked. "Sir, are you sure that you don't want to just get rid of it? Dementor's devices usually are sinister in nature….what would Team Go want with something he made?"

"It is none of your concern, Marten." Hector replied, keeping his patience in check. He needed the young technician yet, so he couldn't let his anger get the better of him.

Marten debated arguing with his boss, but decided against it. The man frightened him, to be honest. He decided that knowing what Hector was up to wasn't really that important after all.

"So, how much longer will you need?" Hector asked, walking closer to the door. Marten hesitated, biting his lip.

"Three weeks."

Hector froze, his hand on the doorknob. "Did you just say three weeks?"

"Yes, sir."

Hector turned slowly, his temper quickly rising. "Why the hell do you need three weeks, Marten?"

The young technician trembled in fear at the anger he saw in his master's eyes. "I…the device…" He took a deep breath, and started over. "I need time to figure out a way to power it. Everything else works…but, there simply isn't any instructions on how to give it any power. To make it even turn on, I'm going to have to figure out a way to power its core system. That's going to take time….sir." He finished, shrinking back away from Hector.

Hector sighed heavily, trying to keep himself from ripping off the young technician's head. "Fine. You have three weeks, and no more." He turned back around, and paused before opening the door. "Get it done, Marten." He turned the knob, and walked out, leaving the shaking technician in his wake.

* * *

Dr. Possible sat behind her desk, wishing for the umpteenth time that night that she could go to sleep. She had been trying for hours, but for some reason, sleep just kept evading her. She wished she could go home, but she knew that she was needed there, at the hospital.

She sighed, and leaned back in her chair, throwing her feet up onto her desk, lying back. She crossed her arms, and closed her eyes, trying to focus on absolutely nothing.

Her phone rang.

She ignored it at first, but after the third ring, she forced herself to crack her eyes open, and reached for the vibrating phone. She flipped it open, and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She muttered, irritated.

_"Honey?"_

She sighed. "Hey James."

_"Where are you? Jim and Tim keep asking when you're getting home, and honestly, I'm starting to wonder the same."_

"I'm…not coming home tonight, honey." Anne said, covering her eyes with her forearm.

* * *

James stared at the wall as he listened to his wife. "What do you mean, you're not coming home?"

_"Listen…James, a lot has happened. It would be hard to explain it all over the phone."_

"Anne, what's going on?" He asked, feeling fear slowly enter his heart.

"_James…."_

"No, Anne, I want to know. Tell me what the hell is going on!"

_"It's…Kim."_

"Kimmie Cub? What's wrong with her?"

_"She…she was shot, James."_

James felt his legs turn to jelly, and he had to sit down quickly. "Oh my God…."

_"She's going to be okay, honey. I need to stay here, though, to make sure there aren't any…complications."_

"I'm coming over there, Anne." He said, standing up.

"_Wait, James…."_

"No, Anne. I'll bring the twins. But, there's no way that I'm just going to sit here while my daughter and wife are stuck in the hospital." He grabbed his jacket, and started towards the twin's room. "And when we get there, I really would like some explanations."

He heard her sigh. "_Fine. Whatever, James. Just come back to my office when you get there. I love you."_

"Will do. Love you too, honey." He hung up, and opened the door to Jim and Tim's room. The boys looked up at their father. Tim shoved something under the bed, his face red, and his eyes mischievous.

"Come on, boys. We're taking a trip to the hospital." James said, his eyes wild. "Grab your coats."

They immediately starting bombarding him with questions, but stopped when he held up his hand.

He sighed. "No questions right now, okay? Just do what I say." He walked away, going out to the garage, starting the car.

Jim looked at Tim. "What do you think is going on?"

Tim shrugged. "Hell if I know." He grabbed his coat, throwing it on. "But, I have a feeling we're going to find out soon." He walked down the stairs, following his father outside.

Jim sighed, and followed them as well, curiosity eating at him.

* * *

Shego felt someone shaking her shoulder, and she cracked her eyes open unwillingly. "Whozzere?"

"It's me, Sara." Kenny said, leaning over the pale woman. "Come on, I need to talk to you!"

She sat up, letting go of Kim's hand, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Can't we just talk here?"

He shook his head. "No." he grabbed her hand, pulling her along. "Come on, dammit!"

She sighed, but let him pull her outside into the hallway. "What…"

He shook his head. "Not here." He looked around, then pulled open a supply closet, shoving them inside. He flipped the light switch. Shego shielded her eyes from the burning light. "What the hell do you want, Kenny?"

"Answers would be nice." He said, staring at Shego, a funny look in his eyes.

"Answers? I don't even know the questions!" Shego said, irritated.

"You and Kim. What the hell is up with that?" He demanded, blocking her when she went to move for the exit. She glared at him.

"What the hell do you mean?" She asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"When in the bloody hell did you become a dyke?"

She glared at him, her hand igniting in emerald flame. "Call me or Kim a dyke again, and I will honestly beat the shit out of you."

He held up his hands in front of him. "Woah now. Calm down. I just asked a question. I mean, the last time I saw you, you were most definitely straight." He smiled as the memory came rushing back. Shego, on the other hand, grimaced.

"Look, Kenny, whatever you and I had in the past…doesn't exist anymore." She said, feeling uneasy.

"Why not?" He asked, staring at the pale woman. "We were good together, Sara, and you know it."

"Why not?" She repeated, feeling anger start to bubble within her. "I have Kim now, you dumbass!"

"Which I don't understand!" He exclaimed, staring hard at her. "You're not gay, Sara!"

"Obviously, I am." She said, trying to get away from him.

"You sure the hell weren't when you were fucking me!"

She glared at him. "Drop it. Now." She shoved him away, heading for the door.

"Does she even know about us?" He asked smugly, crossing his arms. She froze, turning around slowly.

"No, and she isn't going to." She said, before turning back around and exiting the supply closet.

* * *

Ron lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He had Atreyu playing in the background, and the television on in front of him. But, his mind wasn't on either of those.

"Cheese?" Rufus said, climbing onto his master's chest. Ron looked up at him, and shook his head.

"No, buddy. Not right now."

The naked mole rat looked away glumly, and scooted back inside Ron's shirt pocket. Ron sighed, and let his mind wander once more.

He wondered what had happened to Kim and Shego since he had called Dr. Director. He had been meaning to inquire into that, but truth be told, he was afraid to. He had called the director out of spite and jealousy, and was starting to feel somewhat guilty about it. But, maybe now that Shego was probably out of the way…maybe he still had a chance with KP….

He groaned, and pulled his Ronimmunicator out of his pocket, turning it on at the press of a button. Wade popped onto the screen, looking haggard and worn-out.

"Hey Ron. What's the sitch?" The boy genius asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Can you track down KP for me?"

Wade looked at Ron curiously. "Can't you just call her?"

"Please Wade?"

The young boy sighed. "Fine." He started tapping buttons on his keyboard. "Found her."

"Where is she?"

"Middleton Hospital."


	38. Shocking, isn't it?

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Except for Marten, Tori, Jessica, Kenny Parker, and Dr. Damien Fredrickson

A/N: Okey dokey. This may be filler, but, I don't care! It needed to happen.

-Flame

* * *

James Possible walked past the receptionist quickly, his twin sons in tow. "Hurry up, boys!" He called back to them, heading in the direction of his wife's office. Jim and Tim glanced at each other, then hurried up, catching up to their father.

James burst into his wife's office, panting. Anne looked up quickly, her expression one of fear and nervousness. "James!"

"What in the bloody hell is going on, Anne?" He asked, not bothering to sit down. Jim and Tim, however, claimed the seats across from their mom's desk.

"Kimmie…." She began.

"What's wrong…" "with Kim?" Jim began, with Tim cutting in at the end.

"You didn't tell them?" Anne asked, looking pointedly at her husband. He shook his head. Anne looked back at them, sighing deeply. "Your sister was shot."

"What!" They both exclaimed, standing up. "Who…" "would do that!"

She sighed again, leaning back in her chair, hands covering her face. "Calm down, boys. She's going to be fine. Besides….there may be more important things to focus on right now."

James stared at her. "Things more important than our own daughter?"

She nodded regretfully. "I…think it's time that you guys are put up to speed…" She stood up, and walked over to the door. "Come on, we're going to visit Kim."

* * *

The photograph wasn't anything special. An old Kodiak snapshot, it showed the smiling faces of six seemingly ordinary children. Nothing special stood out. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Hector picked up the photograph, and stared at it for a long while. His own face smiled up at him from the picture, innocently staring out at the older version of himself.

Hector growled softly, and pinched the edge, effortlessly tearing the photograph into hundreds of tiny fragments. He threw them in the air, walking away as they settled back down on the earth.

* * *

Shego sat back down next to Kim, relief washing over her as she realized that the heroine was still fast asleep. She took her hand once more, and sighed softly.

A knock at the door. Shego looked up as Dr. Possible walked inside. "Hey Dr. P…" Her voice trailed off as she saw James, Jim, and Tim walk in behind Anne.

Jim and Tim noticed her first. They immediately pulled strange devices out of their pockets and pointed them at the ex-villainess. "What.." "The hell!" They exclaimed.

Shego let go of Kim's hand, and held her hands up in front of her. "Woah…"

James whirled around to look at his wife. "Anne…."

Anne sighed, and looked at her sons. "Boys…whatever those things are, put them away. And don't let me see them again. I don't think I want to know what they do." Jim and Tim exchanged a glance, then straightened up, skillfully sliding the devices back into their back pockets. Their frowns gave way to expressions of pure confusion.

Anne pointed at the extra chairs in the room. "Sit. All of you." She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "And keep quiet. You're going to wake Kimmie."

James looked at his daughter, his heart aching. "You have a lot of explaining to do." He looked at Shego. "Like, why is our daughter's arch-nemesis sitting next to her right now?" He turned back to Anne, who shook her head.

"You're going to have to wait until Kim wakes up before that is explained. However, I can give you a few answers, if you calm down a bit. I don't feel like explaining this to people who are incredibly hyper." She stared pointedly at her sons.

James sighed, and sat down. "Fine. Whatever. Just….fill me in? Now?"

Anne sighed, looking at her daughter. "I can't. I'm sorry." She looked at Shego. "Wake her up. I know that she would want to be awake. Besides…you two can explain a lot better than me." She stood up. "I'm going to go find Kenny."

Shego paled. "no, don't do that….he's sleeping. We can explain without him." Anne stared at her for a moment, then sat back down.

"Okay…" She said. "Seriously, though. Wake up Kimmie."

Shego sighed, and looked over at the sleeping red-head. She grasped her shoulder softly, and shook. "Princess….come on, Princess, wake up…."

Kim groaned, and opened her eyes. "Let me sleep…"

"No, Pumpkin…your dad and brothers are here."

Kim's eyes went wide, and she sat up quickly. "Dad?"

James gasped as he saw the burn on her face. "What the hell happened?"

Kim saw where he was staring, and blushed. Her hand absently came up, covering the unsightly mark. "Uh…"

Anne jumped in. "Honey…calm down a bit. Let Kim and Shego explain, okay?" She laid her hand on her husband's arm, trying to calm him down. He glanced down at her, and sighed, but relaxed a bit.

"Fine." He muttered. "Explain. Now."

Kim glanced at Shego. "Where do we begin?"

Shego felt her heart race. "I…" She sighed. "Start with that night."

Kim looked at her. "Are you sure?" She whispered. "We don't have to…"

"Yes. We do." Shego replied, looking back up at Kim. "Go ahead."

Kim nodded, and looked back up at her family. "Uh…Dad…Tweebs, you guys have met Shego, right?"

They nodded, all of them biting back comments that previously would have had the pale woman blasting them.

"Well….a month or so ago…she showed up on my doorstep." She smiled faintly. "Was honestly a bit of a shock…."

"Get on with it, Pumpkin…" Shego whispered, her voice barely audible. Kim snapped out of the memory, and continued.

"She…was obviously in pain and hurt…she asked for my help. I invited her inside, where she told me…what had happened to her." Kim felt the familiar anger and sadness hit her as she thought about it. "She had been raped."

Jim and Tim gasped as one, and everyone in the room looked over at them. They blushed. "Sorry…" "Continue…"

Kim glanced over at Shego, who was looking away from them all. She sighed, and continued. "I called Mom, who came over and checked her out." James glanced at his wife, who looked away from him, blushing. "We made sure she was okay, and then…Mom left. Shego stayed at my house, since she didn't have anywhere else to stay. There were some…..difficult times…." She gestured at her burn absently, ignoring her father's glare. "But, in all, it was…fun. But then….things got complicated…"

Kim took a deep breath before continuing. "It turns out that there was one more member of the Go family that we didn't know about…..Dr. Director." More gasps. Kim ignored them. "Dr. Director is one hell of a bitch, you know that? She, along with Hego, apparently have some issues with Shego here…and, well, kidnapped us both, and decided to shoot me, and Shego. Oh, and apparently, Dr. Director has enough doomsday devices to take over, and or, destroy the whole world." She took another breath. "And that's basically the abridged version of what happened."

James held up a hand. "Woah. Back up….I'm really confused. Why did the Director want you too?"

Kim looked over at Shego, who sighed. "How do you want to tell them?"

Kim thought about it. "Easy way?"

Shego nodded. "Easy way."

James, Jim, and Tim all gasped as Kim and Shego kissed.


	39. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Well, except for Dr. Damien Fredrickson, Kenny Parker, Tori, Jessica, Cindy, and the random security guards. Oh, and Marten.

A/N: sorry that this is so late and short. I had a bowling tournament all weekend, and well, I'm running on like, 3 hours of sleep. So, sorry about all that. The next chapter will definitely be at least twice as long, and up soon.

-Flame

* * *

Jim was the first to react. "Woah…..that was…"

"Hot…" Tim finished, his jaw dropping.

Anne rolled her eyes, and cuffed both twins on the back of their heads. They both complained, their faces red with embarrassment.

James started babbling. "What…when….what the fuck?"

Kim and Shego blushed, and Anne gasped. "James! Language!"

He turned to his wife. "You knew about this?"

She shrugged. "It was obvious."

"And you didn't bother to tell me that my daughter and her arch nemesis are….are…seeing each other?"

"We're telling you now…." Anne said guiltily, rubbing the back of her head lightly.

He turned to Kim, still shaking his head. "I….can't believe….since when are you a lesbian?"

Kim felt her face go red, and turned away from her father. "Dad…."

James stood up, and went over to the door. "I…I need some time." He left the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Kim felt her mom's arms wrap around her. "It'll be okay, sweetie….he just…needs some time to get used the idea."

Kim sighed, her shoulders drooping. "I…I know Mom."

Anne let go of her daughter, and looked at her sons instead. "Now. You two okay with your sister and Shego?"

"Of course.." "We are…" They said, smiling brightly. "Why wouldn't…" "We be..?"

Shego groaned. "You two sound like the Wegos…do you always have to complete each other's sentences..?"

"Does it.." "Bother you?"

"Grah!" Shego exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. "That is going to get so freaking annoying…."

"We don't…" "Mean to…." "Annoy you…"

Shego turned to Kim. "Can I blast them? Just a little bit?"

Kim shook her head, rolling her eyes. "No. No plasma blasting my brothers…" She lowered her voice. "No matter how much I would love to let you…"

"Love you…" "Too sis."

She rolled her eyes again, and looked at her mom. "So…"

Anne looked at them all. "Look, I'm not going to pretend that this situation isn't weird. But, there's a lot of important stuff we need to talk about. Like, how we plan to stop the Director. So, any suggestions?"

They all thought about it for a while. Shego grabbed Kim's hand, rubbing it comfortingly. Kim looked at her and smiled weakly, thoughts of the future running through her head.

Jim looked at his twin, who looked at Jim at the same time. They nodded at each other, and looked at the women. "We have…" "An idea…"

* * *

Ron walked into the hospital, walking up to the receptionist. She looked up at him.

"Uh hello…" He stretched his neck, looking at her nametag. "Hello, Cindy."

"Can I help you?" She asked, filing her nails nonchalantly. She blew on them, looking back down at her magazine.

He nodded. "Uh…yeah….can you direct me towards Kim Possible's room?"

She looked up at him, sighing dramatically. "Why does everyone care about her?"

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, directing her attention back to her magazine. "Room 213."

"Thank you." He started to walk away. Rufus popped out of his pocket. "Cheese?"

He heard a small yelp, and turned around. Cindy was staring at him, her eyes filled with fear. "Is that….a rodent?"

He nodded. "yeah.."

She grabbed the phone, and quickly dialed. "Security? We have a rodent-carrier!"

Ron went pale as he saw a couple of burly men heading towards him. "Hey guys….this is just a misunderstanding…"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you and your rat to leave." The nearest security guard said, grabbing onto Ron's arm, pulling him towards the exit. Rufus popped back out, and climbed onto the guard's arm, standing on it defiantly. "Nake' moe rat!" He exclaimed, before jamming his sharp little teeth through the guard's skin. The guard yelped, and let go of Ron, shaking the naked mole rat off his arm. Rufus scurried back to Ron, who scooped him up, and back into his shirt pocket. The other guard glared at Ron, and started coming after him, growling menacingly.

Ron yelped, and started running, heading out of the hospital, the guard still behind him.

* * *

"We're going to need…" "Wade's help, of course." They started, already excited and hyper.

Kim held up a hand. "Wait. Do you really think that that is going to work?"

Jim and Tim looked at each other slowly, smiles spreading on their faces. "Yes."


	40. Ducks Ducts!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Other than Cindy, Dr. Damien Fredrickson, Kenny Parker, Marten, Tori, and Jessica.

A/N: I lied. This is short as well. At least I posted it a day early, right?...*crickets*….sorry to all of you, but….I PROMISE. The next installment will be action-packed, and long. Very long.

-Flame

Marvin walked down the stairs, grasping the railing, his heart racing. He hadn't emerged from his room since he had talked to his sister. He had told his siblings that he was sick; something that was often true. But, here he was now, walking back into the lion's den.

He walked slowly into the living room, sitting down on the sofa. He was alone, something that reassured him a bit. He sighed, sinking back into the cushions.

"Finally decided to rejoin the land of the living?" Marvin looked up, fear in his eyes. Hector was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, his gaze stern.

"I was sick, Hec." Marvin replied, pretending to be irritated.

Hector snorted. "Why? Finally looked in the mirror and realized how ugly you are?"

Marvin glared at his older brother, hatred in his heart. "No. I had a fever. What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't." Hector turned around, and walked away. Marvin let out a small sigh of relief, and wondered, once again, what was going to happen to them all.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, she's alive?"

"_I mean, she's alive and well at Middleton Hospital."_

Betty glared off into the distance, wishing she could strangle that bitch of a red-head. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"_What do you want me to do, Director?"_

Betty pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache start to build. "I want you to watch and wait. Keep me updated."

_"As you wish, Director."_ The line went dead.

* * *

Jim and Tim drug the huge dry-erase board into Kim's hospital room. By this time, Kenny had joined them, sitting far away from Shego, who routinely shot him dirty looks. Her grip on Kim's hand only increased, making Kim wonder what was running through her lover's head.

Jim grabbed a blue marker, and started writing. "Okay. According to what you've told us…."

Tim grabbed a green marker, and took over where his brother left off. "the Director and Hego have a bunch of doomsday devices, right?"

"Right…." Shego said, cocking her head a bit to try and see what the twins were diagramming.

"Well, if they're anything like the ones…" "That Kim destroyed over the years…" "They should be easy to dismantle."

"True…" Kim said, wincing in pain as she shifted in her bed. "Most of them had a freaking self-destruct button." She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking. "I never did understand why…"

"Because, most evil geniuses are quite stupid." Shego said, irritated. "They figured that a stupid kid couldn't figure out where the button was. Of course, they never learned…."

Anne looked at her children and Shego, confusion on her face. "Wait…so, how exactly do you plan to dismantle these devices?"

Jim and Tim looked at each other, smiling broadly. "Well, considering that…" "Hego and Director…" "Probably took the whole…" "Self-destruct thing away…" "It's going to be harder…" "To shut the darn things off."

"True…"

"So that's where…." "Wade, Jim, and I come in."

* * *

Marten stared at the machine, rubbing his temples softly. "What do you do?" The machine, of course, didn't answer.

Marten sighed, and covered his face with his hands. "I wish I knew…"

* * *

Ron panted heavily, bent over, hands on his knees. He had been running for a while, finally getting away from those security guards that had been chasing him.

Rufus popped out of his pocket, and looked up at his master, concerned. "You K?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Ron panted, standing up. He looked down at Rufus. "Sorry about that, little buddy. Not everyone cherishes naked mole rats."

"S'ok" Rufus said, hiding back in Ron's pocket. Ron sighed, and looked back in the direction of the hospital. "I need to get back in there…somehow…" He thought long and hard, but no solutions came to him. "Damn!"

"Wah?" Rufus asked, nibbling on a bit of cheese he had found in Ron's pocket.

"I don't know how I'm going to get to see Kim…" Ron said, rubbing his head softly.

Rufus thought about it, his little rodent brain running extra hard. "Duct!"

"Duck?"

Rufus shook his head wildly. "no! Duct! Duct!"

"Duct?" Ron asked, confused. "Wait….air duct?" Rufus nodded enthusiastically. "Yu huh!"

Ron nodded, a plan already forming in his head. "Smart, little buddy….very smart."

* * *

Wade was sitting at home, alone. The hum of his computers filled his room, a comforting sound to the young boy's ears. He knew he needed sleep, but, he couldn't bear to tear himself away from his monitors.

He heard his own personal Kimmunicator go off, and he groaned softly. He forced himself to look away from his monitor, and picked the device up, clicking it on. "What's the sitch?"

"Wade?" "We need…" "Your help."

* * *

Ron stood outside the hospital, looking up at the grate. He sighed, and took a screwdriver out of his pocket, slowly unscrewing the grate off of the wall. It fell to the ground, knocking up a bunch of dust. Rufus coughed, hiding back in his master's pocket.

"Okay, little guy, we're in…" Ron climbed up inside the duct, not bothering to pick the grate up off the ground. He started crawling through the duct.

"Damn….when did these get so small?" He asked quietly, suddenly finding himself getting stuck in the small spaces. Rufus popped up, and shrugged. "Dunno?"

He stopped at a grate in the duct, and looked through the bars. "Nope…not Kim." He kept going, stopping and looking every so often.

* * *

They hung up the Kimmunicator, and smiled. "He's in."

"Great, the Nerdlinger is in. Now what?" Shego asked, feeling irritated and exhausted.

"Well we have to…" The twins paused, and looked up. "Did you…" "Hear that…"

They all looked up as the air duct collapsed, sending a blonde young man down in a flurry of plaster and metal. Kim groaned, and Shego growled as the young man sat up.

"Oh..hey KP." Ron said, blushing.


	41. Treacherous Apologies

Disclaimer: I own Agent Johnson, Kenny Parker, Tori, Jessica, Dr. Damien Fredrickson, Marten, and Cindy. However, I don't own anything else.

A/N: This story is a hell of a lot longer than I originally planned. I originally had a completely different plotline, completely different end, and well, nothing that has happened in the past 20 chapters was originally going to happen. I feel like I improved on it though, and I hope you all agree.

Remember to read and review, please! Reviews bring me joy! Also, e-mail me if you want. I love talking to random people.

Enjoy, ya'll.

-Flame

* * *

Shego sprang up, her hands already lit. "What the fuck."

Ron paled, and scooted back, knocking into a piece of the destroyed duct. "Woah….calm down a bit…"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Shego yelled, her hands engulfed in emerald flame. "You fucking bastard, don't tell me to calm down!"

Ron looked over at Kim, his eyes wide with fear. "KP! Help?"

Kim glared at her once best friend. "I'm inclined to just let her blast your traitorous ass, Ron."

Anne, Jim, Tim, and Kenny all just stared at the events unfolding in front of them. Anne finally broke the silence. "Uh…guys….would you mind filling us in on why Ron is lying on the floor, and why Shego looks like she's going to disembowel him?"

"That's an idea…" Shego muttered, still tense, and posed to strike whenever she deemed appropriate.

"Sara…sit down." Kim said, regretfully. "Let's bring everyone else up to speed, and if you still want to murder him, well, you have my blessing."

Ron gasped in fear, but everyone ignored him. All eyes were on the pale woman instead. She growled, but extinguished her flames, and took her place in the chair next to Kim's bed once more. She didn't stop glaring at the blonde boy, though.

Anne looked down at Ron. "Are you injured?"

"No…" he checked himself out. "I don't think so…."

She nodded, and turned away from him, looking at her daughter. "Then, continue Kim."

Kim nodded, and grabbed Shego's hand for reassurance. Her chest burned from where the bullet had entered, and she wished that she had more pain killers. "Well….it all started when Ron and I broke up."

* * *

James Possible wasn't a man that could be upset by just anything. In actuality, compared to the other members of his family, he was the most level-headed one out of the bunch. But, when he saw his daughter and that….that villain kiss…well, he had been upset to a degree that he hadn't felt before.

He had nothing against people being gay; in fact, he felt that they were just like any other person. He supported gay rights, and routinely argued with anyone who degraded them. But, that was before he knew that his own daughter….his own flesh and blood….was a lesbian.

He sat down in the waiting room, covering his face with his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. He had always dreamed of the day Kim would bring home a boy, one that she would marry. He had always been excited in knowing that someday, he would get to walk her down the aisle. Now, that would never happen.

He had always thought that Kim and Ron would be a couple; had thought that Ron would someday become his son-in-law. When that relationship ended, he was saddened, but hadn't given up hope. But…he had seen the look in Kim's eyes when she kissed Shego. His daughter was in love with another woman.

And there wasn't anything he could do about it.

* * *

"I know that when I ended our relationship, Ron was….well, he wasn't happy about it." She looked down at her blanket, not wanting to look at anyone. She felt Shego squeeze her hand reassuringly, and she continued. "He has been trying to get me back ever since. I, of course, have always declined. He may have been my best friend, but, like I told him that day, I wasn't in love with him."

"He never gives up. It has gotten rather annoying, to say the least. So, when he came over one day a few weeks ago, I wasn't exactly happy about it. I was the only one awake when he had come over…Shego was still asleep, in bed. I didn't wake her up. I should have, but, I didn't." She looked over at Shego, who was lost in her thoughts. "Ron knocked on the door, and I answered." She chuckled coldly. "We talked for a few minutes. Then, Shego came downstairs. Neither knew that the other was there. Obviously, Ronald wasn't happy to see Shego. Shego wasn't happy to see him. Our relationship was made apparent, and we kicked Ron out after his repeated offensive remarks, and his attempts at trying to take me back." She looked at Shego. "That sound right?"

Shego looked up at her, distracted. "Huh? Oh..yeah."

Kim raised her brow, but continued on. "What happened after that, I don't know. However, I do know that jackass over there is the freaking reason that I'm lying in this bed right now."

Ron started to stammer. "Wh….wha?"

"Shut up." Kim said, continuing. "Ronald apparently told the Director where Shego was." Gasps. Kim ignored them. "So, the whole reason that the Director could even FIND us was because my stupid ex-boyfriend got jealous, and decided to betray us. So, that's why Shego and I want to disembowel him. I'm pretty sure that we have good reason to." She looked back up at the other people in the room, taking note of their shocked faces.

Jim and Tim were the first to react. They looked at each other, nodded, and stood up. They walked over to Ron, and both punched him in the nose. Ron fell back, hollering, blood seeping out from between his fingers. Anne stared at her sons, shocked. The motherly side of her knew that she should be upset with them…..but honestly, she had been thinking about doing the same thing that they did.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, and crawled onto his owner's chest. "You K?"

"Does it LOOK like I'm okay?" Ron asked, sitting back up, tears of pain in his eyes. He looked at Jim and Tim. "You fuckers broke my nose!"

Anne glared down at him. "Language, Ronald."

Kenny held up a hand. "Wait one second. You're telling us that this whole thing happened because that little runt got jealous?"

Kim and Shego both nodded.

Kenny glared at Ron. "Way to be a dick, man. I don't blame them for wanting to kick your tiny little ass."

Ron looked up at them, his eyes fearful. "Wait! I didn't know!" His voice was muffled and garbled from his broken nose affecting it.

"You didn't know?" Shego asked, her voice deadly quiet. "You. Didn't. Know."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that this would happen?" Ron looked around wildly. "I don't even know what the hell DID happen? Someone want to fill me in, please?"

"My sister went crazy, buffoon." Shego said, her monotone voice sending shivers down the young man's spine. "She went crazy, and shot Kim. Why the hell do you think she's lying here? Dr. Director shot her point-blank in the fucking chest. She abducted us. Had me raped. Did so much to us. All because of you."

"Your…sister?" Ron looked up. "Dr. Director is your sister?"

Shego growled. "Why does that shock everyone?" she looked at Kim, and her expression softened. "That doesn't matter. Because of what you did, Kim got shot." She looked at Ron, her eyes filled with hate. "You almost had my Princess killed, all because you were jealous." She stood up, sparks running over her body. "You fucking buffoon."

Ron stood up, still clutching his bleeding nose. "I didn't know!" he looked at Kim, his eyes full of fear and regret. "I'm so sorry…."

Shego growled, advancing on the trembling boy. "You're sorry? You're…sorry? Really? 'Cause, you don't seem it!" She let flames engulf her hands, and posed to strike the young man. "I'm going to make you sorry!"

"Sara!" Shego froze, and listened to her lover. "Wait. I believe him."


	42. Thunder

Disclaimer: I own Cindy, Agent Johnson, Tori, Jessica, Dr. Damien Fredrickson, Kenny Parker, and Marten. That's it, though.

A/N: Well, here we go ya'll. I'm rather happy with this installment…I hope you are all as well.

Read, Respond, Review.

-Flame

* * *

The computer's hummed around him, a pleasant serenade to his ears. His eyes burned from staring at the computer screen for so long, but he couldn't make himself look away from the images on the monitor.

"So many secrets…" He murmured, opening up another tab, typing quickly. Another blueprint image appeared on the screen. He scanned it quickly, his eyes sweeping over the image, probing for details.

"Whoever designed this building…was good. Very good." He muttered, rubbing his eyes, clearing them. "But, I'm better…"

A knock on his door. "Wade, honey? Do you want anything to eat?"

He groaned, not looking away from the computer. "No, Mom! I'm kind of busy right now!"

"Okay…" He heard her saw dejectedly. "Love you honey…"

He sighed. "I love you too." His attention went back to the monitor, and the blueprint on it.

He stared at it intensely, his mind already forming ways to penetrate the building. "Go Tower….you're going down."

* * *

"What?" Shego said, unable to believe what she had heard Kim say.

"You…you heard me. I said, I believe him." Kim repeated regretfully, her anger yelling at her to shut up. "Don't hurt him."

Shego turned around slowly, her flames sputtering out. "You…you believe him?" She felt her anger rise. "Princess, he's the reason you're lying there right now!"

Kim took a deep breath. "I…I know. And trust me, I want to kick his ass just as much, if not more, than you want to. But, it's not the right thing to do."

"Fuck the right thing!" Shego yelled, making Anne and the twins jump in alarm. "The right thing is stupid! He deserves it, and you know it, Kimmie!"

Kenny stood up, and grabbed Shego's arm. "Hey…Sara…calm down…"

She whirled around, glaring at him. "Don't even start with me, Kenny."

He held up his hands in front of him defensively. "Woah, Sara. Seriously, calm down."

She growled, her hands reigniting. "I'm still pretty fucking pissed about earlier, Kenny, so I would shut the hell up, and walk away before I give you a plasma rectal exam."

Ron watched this all, his eyes wide with fear. He went to go for the door, but Anne held her arm out to stop him. She shook her head, her eyes filled with anger and hurt. "Stay. I'm not through with you."

Jim and Tim started whispering excitedly, anticipating what appeared to be an awesome battle.

Kim sat up in her bed, moaning softly as she irritated the bullet wound in her chest. "All of you! Shut the hell up!" Everyone froze, their mouths hanging open, their eyes on the red-headed heroine.

Kim glared at them all. "You're all acting like freaking children!" Jim and Tim started to object, but stopped when she glared at them. "Including the actual children!" She shook her head in disgust, and looked at Shego. "Sara, sit down please. We need to talk about this." She looked at everyone else. "The rest of you, get out. Don't go far." She looked at her mom. "Make sure Ron doesn't leave."

Anne nodded, and started to shoo everyone out of the room. "Out! Out!" She managed to get them all out, and looked at her daughter. Kim nodded at her, and Anne sighed, closing the door, leaving Kim and Shego alone at last.

* * *

James Possible heard Kim's door open, and looked up from where he sat. He had been sitting out in the hallway for some time now. He just couldn't bring himself to go into the room just yet.

Anne, Jim, Tim, Kenny, and Ron all piled out of the room. James looked up at them, catching his wife's eye. She raised her eyebrows, but didn't walk over to him. She turned to Jim and Tim, and whispered to them. They smiled, and nodded, and each grabbed one of Ron's arms.

"Come with…" "Us, Ron." "We have something…" "To show you." They said, dragging him down the hallway against his will. He squeaked in terror, and tried to get away, but they were too strong for him. He collapsed, his feet dragging on the floor. The twins just laughed as Rufus tried to bite them, continuing to drag the young man away. Finally, they were out of sight, and only Kenny, Anne, and James were left.

Anne looked at Kenny. "I don't know why Shego's mad at you, and I don't care. But, I'm not in a good mood right now. So, it would be best if you went away for a few minutes, so I don't get the urge to kill you as well." Kenny paled, seeing something in her expression that terrified him. He nodded, and scurried off.

Anne sighed heavily, and turned to face her husband. He looked up at her. "Should I leave too?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "No…stay." She sat down next to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her slim torso. "What is happening to my little girl, James?"

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't know, Annie. I'm still getting over the shock of finding out….well, you know."

She shook her head, letting her eyes slip closed. "It's not even that, James….I've never seen her like this before. I don't…care that they're together…but, Kim is just…so different….and Shego…well, I don't know…"

"I know, hon…I know."

"And Ron…well, he's lucky that Jim and Tim are dealing with him instead of me…"

"Ron? What did Ron do?" James looked confused. "Where did he even come from?"

"He fell through the ceiling. Where else?" She rubbed her temples, groaning. "He's the one who told Betty where Shego was. He's the reason Kimmie was shot. He's the reason that most of this even happened."

James shook his head, biting his lip to keep his anger at bay. "Wow. I missed a lot, didn't I?"

Anne sighed. "I'm sorry Honey…"

"It's okay." He pulled her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"What the hell." Kim began, looking at her girlfriend, her eyes burning with anger.

Shego sat down unwillingly, her hair covering her eyes. "I'm angry."

"No shit. I am too. But, there's obviously something else that you're angry about." Kim said, staring at Shego. "What's on your mind?"

Shego sighed. "All of this…..I don't know. I'm just so angry at everything…Ron, my siblings….Kenny….everything."

"Kenny?" Kim asked, curious. "Why are you mad at him?"

Shego hesitated, mentally cursing herself. "I don't…I don't want to talk about it, Princess."

Kim grabbed Shego's chin lightly, turning her head towards her. "Sara. Please?"

Shego tried to look away from Kim's piercing gaze. "Kim…"

"Please?..."

"Fine!" Shego said, wrenching herself out of Kim's grasp. She rubbed her jaw lightly. "Kenny and I…well, we have a history."

Kim didn't catch the hint. "I know….you said you used to be partners…"

"Yeah…partners…" Shego murmured, looking at the wall, sending herself back in the past. "That's…one way to look at it…"

* * *

_"Don't….stop…" Shego panted as he continued to thrust into her. She could feel herself rising towards her release, and she loved it. _

_He nodded, and continued, looking down at her. Her eyes shone with a wild hunger, her hair strewn on the sheets. She looked beautiful, even at that moment of vulnerability. _

_He thrust in again, and she cried out, feeling herself finally release. Her mouth opened, and her eyes closed. She rode the waves of pleasure that washed over her. Her expression set Kenny off, and he moaned as he released into her, his own pleasure matching her own. _

_He collapsed, pulling out, and rolling so that he was next to her. His chest rose and fell in random bursts, panting as the intense pleasure he felt tapered off into pleasant exhaustion. His eyes opened, and he wrapped his arm around her. _

_"God…I love you…" He whispered in her ear. She felt his breathe tickle her ear, and she smiled. _

_"I love you too."_

_

* * *

_

"Kenny and I….well, we met a few months after I left Drakken." Shego began, feeling a headache start to build. "We got along great….were very good at what we did…and, well…" She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "We became lovers, Princess."

Kim stared at her lover, confusion eating at her. "You…and Kenny…were lovers?"

Shego nodded. "Yeah…"

Kim looked away from Shego. "Oh…" She swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat. "Okay then…"

"I'm….sorry…" Shego whispered, looking at the floor. "I never thought I would see him again…"

"It's…it's okay." Kim whispered. "Can I…can I be alone for a bit? I need…some time to think."

Shego stood up. "Yeah…I'll just be…well, somewhere else." She walked over to the door, pausing before opening it. "I love you." She opened the door, and left, leaving Kim alone to face her thoughts.


	43. Discussions

Disclaimer: I own Tori, Jessica, Dr. Damien Fredrickson, Agent Johnson, Marten, Cindy, and Kenny Parker. Nothing else, however, belongs to me.

A/N: There seems to be a lot of Ron fans…angry..with the way I've portrayed him so far. I can understand that, but…I hope this chapter doesn't anger them even more.

I seem to have forgotten to give credit to someone in my last chapter. I totally stole a line from a review by Daryl. So, thanks man. That line was seriously awesome.

Anyway, here ya'll go. Hope ya'll enjoy. The action is (trust me) going to start rather soon. And it's going to be EPIC.

-Flame

* * *

Kim watched Shego leave, her heart aching as the pale woman shut the door. She knew she needed to be alone for a few moments, but that didn't mean that she actually wanted to.

She moaned softly, and let her head rest against her pillow.

"_What did I do to deserve all of this bullshit?"_ She wondered, covering her eyes with her arm. Her head ached horribly, almost overpowering the pain in her chest. Almost, but not quite.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She was used to pain. She had to be, considering all of the injuries that she had acquired over the years. But, that was physical pain. The emotional pain that had been building up was something that she wasn't really used to.

She felt so…hurt. The betrayal of Ron had really been eating at her ever since Betty had first appeared at her house. She hadn't lied, she really had believed him when he apologized. But, that didn't make the pain go away. Then, there was the betrayal of Dr. Director, something she hadn't seen coming. She never was close to Betty…but, it was still a shock.

Then, there was all the stuff that Shego was putting her through. Kim wasn't mad at her lover, there wasn't any reason for her to be. She truly did love her…but, she didn't know. She reached up, running her hand along the burned scar on her face. She could barely feel it anymore.

The thought of Shego and Kenny…together…popped into Kim's mind, and she shuddered. She knew that Shego had had relations in the past…but, she never thought that she would have to meet someone that she had had a relationship with.

She felt a stab of pain in her chest, and she placed her hand on her breast, moaning softly. Tears of pain sprung up in her eyes. "Goddamn…"

The pain eventually tapered off into a dull ache, and she sighed heavily, hating her present condition. She felt weak, something that she never felt before.

"Why…" She whispered softly.

* * *

Anne looked up as she heard Kim's door opened. Shego came walking out, shutting the door behind her. Anne cocked her head a bit, looking at the hurt expression of Shego's face. She started to stand up. James looked over, surprised at the sudden movement.

"Where you going?" He asked, concerned.

She pulled herself up, and nodded in the direction that Shego was walking in. "I want to talk to her. I'll be right back, hon."

He nodded unsurely. "Don't take too long."

"I won't." She walked off, heading for Shego.

* * *

Jim and Tim drug the struggling young blonde into the men's restroom, smiling as he struggled feebly.

They pulled him into the handicap stall, locking the door behind them. They threw him onto the floor, crossing their arms, and staring at the young man menacingly.

"Ron, we used to…." "Consider you to be…." "Like a brother…" "To us." They began. Ron tried to slip under the space between stalls, but they kicked him away from it. "But, no brother…" "Would ever…" "Hurt their sister…." "Like you did."

Ron whimpered, sliding against the wall. "Come on guys…I didn't mean to…."

Jim leaned down. "Oh, we know…"

Tim smiled. "Thing is…we don't care."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, and Tim laughed. "Hey little guy…"

Jim smiled cunningly. "You might want to…" "Get out of there…." Tim finished, his eyes gleaming with mischievousness.

Rufus saw the look in their eyes, and yelped, jumping out of Ron's pocket, and between the twins' legs, running out of the stall.

"Rufus! Buddy!" Ron exclaimed, unable to believe that his pet would desert him like that.

"Trust us Ron…" "It's better…" "That he…" "Doesn't see this."

Jim looked at Tim, his eyes shining with excitement. They nodded, and leaned down, grabbing Ron's arms, pulling him to his feet.

"You know, Ron…." "We like to mess…" "With Kim, a lot." "But, there's a difference…" "Between messing with her…" "And causing her to get shot."

Jim punched Ron in the gut, causing the blonde to double over, groaning in pain. Jim grinned, looking at Tim, who nodded again, kicking Ron in the side.

They laid blows on the young man, ignoring his pleas to stop. Part of them hated what they were doing; they really did used to consider him to be a brother. But, the bigger part of them kept picturing Kim lying in the hospital bed, and that fueled them to continue.

They stopped after a few minutes. Ron was curled up on the floor, sobbing , his face still smeared with blood from his broken nose that the twins had inflicted on him earlier. He could feel bruises and welts forming on his body, and sobbed harder.

The twins looked down on him, disgusted. "Oh, would you…" "Shut up!" The blonde man's sobs tapered off into shakes, and he looked up at the two younger teens.

"Are you…finally done?" He asked, terrified.

They shook their heads. "Nope."

They grabbed him by the arms, and made him kneel by the toilet. "This here…" "Is an old-school…" "Method of…" "Torture." They looked down at the scared young man, grinning wildly. "The swirlie."

Ron's muffled screams could be heard from outside the restroom.

* * *

Shego found an empty room, and walked into it, starting to close the door. Anne's hand stopped it from closing though. Shego looked at the elder woman. "What do you want?"

"To talk." Anne closed the door, motioning towards the bed. "Sit. I want to take a look at your arm."

"There's nothing wrong with it." Shego said, irritated. Anne raised her eyebrows.

"Really? 'cause it seems like it's bleeding." Shego looked down, her eyes going wide at the sight of the bandage wrapped around her arm. It was stained a deep crimson. "Shit…"

"Exactly." Anne pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "Sit." Shego lifted herself onto the bed, lying down unwillingly. She could feel a bead of blood run down her arm.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked as Anne pulled a chair over to the bed.

Anne began to unwind the bandage, grimacing as she felt the blood through the gloves. "You looked upset."

"No shit, Doc." She hissed as the bandage caught in the wound. Anne removed the bandage, shaking her head in amazement.

"You managed to tear your stitches already? Damn…" She started pulling the stitches out, still shaking her head. "What's got you so upset, Shego?"

"Let's see….I got your daughter shot, I got shot, I couldn't kill the buffoon, and my siblings are going to take over the world. Take your pick."

"Sarcasm isn't nice." Anne cleaned the wound, ignoring Shego's hiss of pain. "There's something else, other than all that, isn't there?"

"What does it matter, Doc?" Shego asked, wishing she could be anywhere other than in that room.

"It matters a lot. To me at least." Anne grabbed a needle and thread, starting to put in more stitches. Shego groaned, feeling the needle slide in and out of her skin. "Look, Shego, you're in a relationship with my daughter. While I may not be fully comfortable with that idea yet, I know that I can't do anything to change it. Therefore, I care as much for your wellbeing as I do for Kim's. Which, is why I can tell that you're hiding something." She set aside the needle and thread, and looked at the younger woman. "What's going on?"

Shego sighed, flexing her arm. "Kenny and I…used to be together."

"Intimately?"

Shego looked over at the older woman. "Nosy, much?" She sighed again. "Yeah."

"And…you told Kim?"

"Yeah…" She looked down. "I don't know…she said she wanted to be alone for a bit…so, I left. I just…I didn't want her to find out some other way…I didn't want to hurt her…" She rubbed her face with her hands, exhausted. "Seems like that's all I've been doing lately."

"Shego, this situation….it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, it was, Doc….if I had never come to her…if I had left like I should have…none of this would have happened. Bets wouldn't have shot her, Ron wouldn't have betrayed her….none of this."

"The past is the past, honey. You couldn't have known." Anne reached out, and rubbed the younger woman's back. "You know, you make Kim happy. I haven't seen her like this before. She really does love you…"

"And I really love her…" Shego whispered. "I always have…and now that I have her…I can't prevent these horrible things from happening."

Anne pulled her into an embrace, her arms wrapped gingerly around the pale woman's shoulders. "Go to her, Shego. And stop blaming yourself." She let Shego go.

Shego looked at her. "Thanks, Doc." She jumped off the bed, and went to the door. She paused, her hand on the doorknob. "Thanks a bunch." She opened the door, not bothering to shut it as she went out.

* * *

Hector walked into the room, letting the door slam shut behind him. "Marvin knows."

Betty looked up. "What do you mean, Marvin knows?"

"I looked at his cell phone records. He called her a few days ago. The call lasted a while." He sat down, hitting the surface of the table with his fist. "Dammit!"

"Why hasn't he said anything?" Betty asked, nervous.

Hector shrugged. "Don't know. But, I consider him a threat." He paused. "I talked to Marten. We have two weeks. Can we wait that long?"

"I don't know. What do we do about our darling purple brother?"

"Watch him. Make sure he doesn't call her again." His eyes darkened. "And make sure that he stays the fuck out of our way."


	44. Blueprints

Disclaimer: I claim ownership to Agent Johnson, Cindy, Dr. Damien Fredrickson, Tori, Jessica, and Kenny Parker. Anyone else, however, are the creations of a lot of people more awesome than myself.

A/N: Well…..hmm. So it begins.

I wanted to clarify that since this fanfic takes place a few years after the end of the last season, Jim and Tim are both in their teens, probably around 16 or 17. So, they're not the little twins that they were in the series.

I hope you all enjoy this. It may be a bit slow….well, it's been slow for some time now. But, trust me when I say….the fun has just begun.

-Flame

* * *

She grabbed the doorknob, taking a deep breath. She was nervous, so incredibly nervous.

"Here goes nothing…" She murmured, turning the knob, opening the door slowly.

She walked inside, trying to be as silent as possible. Her hand pushed the door shut, the resonating click sealing them off from the outside world.

She turned her attention to the red-head in the bed. Her eyes were closed, and her hand was lying on top of her breast. Her breath was ragged, and she hadn't given any sign that she had heard her lover walk in the room.

Shego slipped next to the bed, concern filling her heart. "Pumpkin?" She grabbed the younger woman's shoulder, shaking her lightly. "You okay?"

Kim's eyes cracked open, her vision foggy. "Sara?"

"Yeah, kid…" She sat down next to her. "You okay?"

Kim took a shallow breath. "I'm fine. Just…hurts."

Shego felt guilt stab her. "I'm so sorry Princess…" She let her hand wander, stroking the crimson locks of the heroine.

"Don't…be sorry. I've already told you…it's not your fault."

"That's not what I was apologizing for."

Kim looked up at her, confusion in her gaze. "Then what are you saying it for?"

"For everything. For the burn, for the hole in your chest, for everything I did to you over the years. Everything. I'm sorry for everything." She looked away from the young woman, her heart aching. "I don't deserve you, Kimmie."

Kim cupped her hand around Shego's face, directing her attention back the red-headed heroine. "Sara. Look at me."

Shego unwillingly turned her head, covering Kim's hand with her own. Kim smiled at her reassuringly.

"Sara. Look, if you didn't deserve me, would I be dating you? Would I have kissed you that night? Would we be sitting here right now?" Kim shook her head, still smiling. "No. None of that would have happened. No one deserves anything, if you think about it. But, by fate, we found each other. Do you love me?"

Shego looked at her, the truth shining in her eyes. "Yes. I have for so long."

"Then, that's all that matters. I love you, and you love me. I don't care that all of this stuff has happened to us. As long as we're together, we can make it through anything." She stroked her lover's cheek, smiling sadly. "So, don't apologize again."

Shego felt a sad grin appear on her lips. "Thanks Kimmie." She whispered.

"We should probably get everyone back in here now, huh?" Kim asked regretfully, not wanting to be with anyone other than the raven-haired beauty sitting next to her.

Shego nodded against her will. "Yeah…probably…." She stood up. "I'll go get them."

* * *

"Dr. Possible?"

James looked up at the pale woman that had entered the hallway once more. "Shego?"

She nodded. "Can you go find Kenny? I'll go get Dr. P and the others. We all need to talk."

James nodded, slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah…I'll go do that." He stood up, hesitating. "Shego?"

She looked at him, waiting.

He swallowed. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier. I was just…shocked. I'm glad that Kim has someone that loves her."

Shego's eyes widened, surprised. "oh…uh..it's fine, Dr. P."

"Okay then." He scratched his head, and looked off. "Well, I'll see you in a few minutes, then." He walked off, both of them happy for the break in their tension.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all back in Kim's room, sitting or standing. Ron was huddled in the corner, rocking back and forth, dripping wet and bloody. Jim and Tim sat on the floor next to each other, mischievous grins on their faces. Anne thought about asking them what they had done to the young blonde man, then decided against it. Sometimes, it was better not to know.

Kenny leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. He didn't look too happy, which brought a little glimmer of happiness in both Kim and Shego's hearts.

James and Anne were sitting on the other chairs, hands clasped.

Wade was on the Kimmunicator, watching.

Everyone accounted for.

Shego started. "Okay. So, we have a plan, and we have the people." She looked at Wade. "Did you find the blueprints?"

He nodded, tapping a few buttons on his computer. An image of the blueprint of Go Tower replaced his own image. "We should enter here…" The rooftop became highlighted in green. "And here." The base of the building became highlighted as well. "There's a lack of security at those areas. There still is some, of course, but you should be able to easily bypass them. Take it in teams of two. Jim and Tim on the bottom floor, and Shego and Kenny on the top."

Kim coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "I notice that I wasn't mentioned in that…."

Wade appeared on the screen once more, looking nervous. "Uh…yeah…about that…given your present condition…."

"I'll be fine by the time we strike, dammit!" She looked around. "There's no way you guys are leaving me out of this!"

Anne looked at her daughter. "Kimmie….you were shot in the chest. As your doctor…you're not going to be fit for this mission. I'm sorry honey…but there's no way in hell."

Kim looked at Shego. "Sara….come on…"

Shego looked away sheepishly. "Princess…your mom is right. I don't want you along either. I'm not letting you get hurt again."

Kim glared at them all. "You all suck. And I'm going, one way or another."

"Kim…."

"Don't even start, mom. I've got a bone to pick with Dr. Director, and hell, I'm going to get my due."

"We'll discuss this later, Kim. Right now, we have to focus on the matter at hand." Anne said, "Which is formulating this plan."

Wade coughed, uncomfortable with the tension. "Anyway….like I was saying..." The blueprint came back on the screen. "Kenny and Shego enter from the roof, while Jim and Tim enter from the basement. The basement is where the doomsday devices are being held. Jim and Tim have the knowledge to disable the devices. Hego and the Director most likely will be upstairs, so Shego and Kenny will take care of them. Any questions?"

No one said anything, so Wade continued. "Okay. So, in order to prepare for this…we're going to need about two weeks. I should have enough equipment for you by that time. Does that sound okay?"

They all nodded. Well, everyone except Kim. She was still sitting there, filled with anger and disappointment.

"Okay then. I'll talk to you guys later." Wade shut himself off, the screen of the Kimmunicator going black.

"So, we're all in agreement?" Anne asked, standing up.

"Yeah." Came the reply.

"No…" Kim said, crossing her arms. They ignored her.

"Okay then. I think we should all get some rest, and meet back here tomorrow. I'm going home with James and the twins. Kenny? Do you have a place to stay?"

The young man nodded. "I'll get a room."

Anne looked at Ron. "I'll take you home. Just don't talk." He nodded, looking eager to get the hell out of there.

"Shego?"

She looked up. "I'll stay here, with Kimmie."

Anne nodded. "Okay then. Let's go guys." They filed out of the room, stopping to say goodnight to Kim and Shego. The door finally shut, letting Kim and Shego finally be alone once more.

* * *

"Room for one, please." Kenny said to the receptionist.

She looked up at him, her eyes sweeping over him. "Smoking, or non-smoking?"

He looked around at the seedy motel's lobby, noting the filth and smoke. "Does it really matter?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have money?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"Pay up front. Sixty bucks."

He grumbled, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. "Little steep, isn't it?"

"Just give me the money, sir."

He pulled the bills out of his wallet, and handed them to the woman, grumbling the whole time. She handed him a room key. "Room 33. Have a nice night."

He rolled his eyes, and walked off to his room. He unlocked the door, walking inside. The place was a dump, but he didn't care.

He sat down on the bed, setting his bag next to him. He pulled out a cell phone. He started scrolling through his contacts, settling on the one he was looking for. He clicked the call button, and held the phone up to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"William? I have some information for you."


	45. Preparations

Disclaimer: Agent Johnson, Dr. Damien Fredrickson, Tori, Jessica, Cindy, and Kenny Parker are all owned by me. Anything else, however, are things that belong to people more awesome than myself.

A/N: Well, we're getting close to it folks. The big bang. The shaboom. The grand finale. And it's going to be AWESOME.

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

Days passed. The time was spent either sleeping, or planning. Or, in Ron's case, trying to atone for his mistakes.

For some reason, they had allowed him to be a part of the planning of taking down GJ. Maybe it was because they didn't want him out of their sight. Maybe it was because, deep down, they knew that he really didn't mean for everything to happen. Whatever reason, he felt a sense of relief whenever he saw their faces.

Jim and Tim were still giving him dirty looks, but hadn't physically done anything to him since that day in the restroom. Kim talked to him, but it wasn't the same as it was when they were best friends. Dr. and Dr. Possible talked to him as well, a little nicer than most of the others. Kenny didn't bother with him. And Shego….well, Shego had never liked him anyway.

Wade, on the other hand, was being amazing. He listened to Ron, and appeared to believe him. Ron was thankful for that. He really felt extremely guilty about the entire situation, and he needed a friend. Well, one other than a naked mole rat. The fact that his other friend was all the way over in Japan made him sad, and wish he was back at Yamanouchi. He called Yori a lot, but it was nothing compared to actually seeing her in person.

Then there was the damn mystical monkey powers. He had been feeling them reemerge ever since he had seen Shego and Kim together, and he was nervous. The last time he had felt them, he had destroyed the Lowardians. He was afraid of what could happen if he lost control of them. Who would he hurt this time?

Rufus jumped onto his master's chest, his eyes shining with concern. "You K?"

Ron sighed, breaking out of his thoughts. "Yeah, little buddy…I'm fine. Just thinking."

Rufus tried to think of something to cheer up his depressed owner. After a few moments, he finally thought of something. "Naco!"

Ron looked down at the hairless rodent. "Bueno Nacho?"

Rufus nodded. "Naco! Cheese!"

Ron rolled his eyes, smiling. "Fine. Let's go get some nacos."

* * *

The martial arts studio was quiet, and somewhat dark, the only light shining in through the windows high above the padded floor.

Shego turned around, looking down at the kneeling forms of Jim and Tim Possible. They looked calm, something that was unordinary for the twins.

"If you're going to be a part of this mission, you need to know how to fight." She began, her voice low. "I know that Kim had taught you some techniques over the years. Show me what you can do, and we'll go from there."

They looked at each other, and nodded, standing up. Jim went to the far right, Tim going to the far left.

"Ready?" Shego asked. They both nodded, looking excited. Shego grinned. "Then begin."

Jim sprung to action first, bending his knees, and using his legs to launch himself towards his brother. Tim waited until Jim was close enough, and let himself fall to the floor. He slid on the floor, sliding underneath his brother's propelled body. He jumped up on the other side, and immediately went to strike his brother. Jim anticipated the attack however, and blocked him easily.

Shego watched them, taking care to pay attention to the boys fighting styles. Kenny walked up next to her, leaning on the wall, arms crossed. "They're not bad."

She nodded, not looking at the man. "Of course not. Kim trained them well. They're a bit rough though…too random."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Kenny said, his eyebrows raised. Shego looked back at him for a moment, looking confused.

"What do you mean?"

Kenny watched the twins, taking a moment before responding. "They're random, but maybe that's what we need. Your siblings are good at fighting, but they use specific techniques. They wouldn't anticipate something like the way these two fight, would they?"

She thought about it. "That's a bit risky….but, you could be right." She whistled loudly, making the twins stop. Jim had his fist halfway towards his brother's face, and Tim had his leg up, ready to kick Jim right where it would hurt.

"That's enough guys!" She yelled, walking out to the middle of the floor. "I must say, I'm rather impressed."

They straightened out, and looked at Shego, grinning. "Really?"

She nodded. "You're random, but good. For being this young, you seem as if you've been fighting for a long time."

"Well…" "We have." They said sheepishly, "We needed…" "Some way…" "To defend ourselves…" "From our sister…"

Shego rolled her eyes, smiling a rare smile. "Well, that's good…I think.." She shook her head. "Anyway, you two need to remember that when you're taking the mission, it won't be like you're fighting each other. My siblings are well-trained. Hego has super strength, and he's the size of a bull. And Betty…well, Betty's just crazy, and won't care about hurting little kids. So, just remember that, and you should be okay…" She looked back at Kenny. "Did I miss anything?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so."

She nodded. "Okay then. Then go get showered."

The twins nodded, and ran off. Shego smiled. She really liked those boys…

"What do we do know?" Kenny asked, walking up behind her. She shrugged.

"I don't know."

Kenny grinned, walking in front of her, facing her. "Well, I'm a bit rusty…" He dropped down in a fighting stance. "Spar?"

She rolled her eyes, and dropped down in her own stance. "Spar."

Kenny struck first, feigning a punch to her midsection, his leg sweeping, trying to knock her off her feet. But, Shego saw his intentions, and back flipped back, Kenny's strikes missing her completely. She grinned, and let loose, a flurry of limbs all that could be seen of the two people.

Eventually, they had to stop when Jim and Tim came back out. By that time, both of them had sweat pouring down their bodies, and both were panting heavily.

"Nice.." Kenny said, bending over, his hands on his knees. "Haven't had a fight that fun since….well, since we last sparred."

She nodded, already heading for the showers. "Yeah. Same."

* * *

It was nighttime in Go City. The stars were out, the nightlife was rampant, and the little girls and boys were asleep in their beds.

Marvin was staring out his window. In his hand he held his cell phone. He looked down at it, and sighed. He opened his window, and took a deep breath before throwing it out into the bay. The splash that could be heard sealed the technology's fate.

He shook his head, pulling the window shut. He turned around, and walked over to his bed, reaching underneath his mattress, pulling out another cell phone. One that his siblings didn't know about.

He scrolled through his numbers, settling on Shego's number. He pressed the call button, holding the phone up to his ear.

"_Hello?" _He heard his sister say. "_Who is this?"_

"It's me, sis."

"_Marvin?"_

"Yeah. I got a new phone. Big brother went through the records on the other one. Figured it was too risky to continue using that one."

_"Wow. That was actually…pretty smart, Marv. I'm kind of impressed."_

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, sis. Anyway, I just wanted to check to see how things are at your front."

"_Everything is going to plan. How about on your front?"_

"Nothing that I've noticed. I think they know that I know something. The Wegos have been on my case too, but that's normal. Do you think we should tell them?"

Shego sighed. "_I don't know. I'm afraid they wouldn't be able to keep quiet."_

"Well, how about I tell them when it's closer to the actual day?"

_"I…think that would be okay. Just, make sure that they don't interfere."_

"I will." He took a deep breath. "Take care, sis."

"Same to you, little bro." The line went dead in his hand, and he sighed softly, stuffing the phone back underneath his mattress.

He laid back, covering his eyes with his arm. He was scared of the future, something he hated to admit. He was afraid of his siblings, he was afraid of what was to come.

Most of all, he was afraid of dying.

* * *

"Do you have any information for me?" Betty asked, the phone pressed to her ear.

_"I know that they're planning something…I'm just not sure what, exactly." _

She sneered, pissed off. "Well, find out, dammit!"

_"I'll try, Director."_ The line went dead, and Betty growled, throwing the phone onto the desk.

"Don't worry, sis. It doesn't matter if they're planning anything." Hector said, walking up next to her. "What we have planned for them….well…" he started laughing evilly. "They'll never see coming."


	46. Plot Bunnies Attack!

Disclaimer: Marten, Dr. Damien Fredrickson, Tori, Jessica, Cindy, Kenny Parker and about…1 of the many Wegos are mine. Nothing else is, though.

A/N: Woo! Early post!

Fluffy fluffy fluffity fluff! Oh, and a bit of a lot of humor here and there…

The fun begins…next chapter. Seriously. But, I love this chapter, personally, it's one of my favorites….hope you guys agree. Don't hate me because it isn't as action-packed as I promised.

Read, Review, Respond!

-Flame

* * *

"So Wade, what exactly…" "do these things do?" Jim and Tim asked, looking at the objects on the table in front of them.

"Well….that one to your left…" Jim picked up a tube of lipstick. "That one is a laser…it cuts through just about anything other than human skin."

Tim picked up a hairdryer. "Isn't this a grappling hook?"

Wade nodded. "Yeah…"

Tim set it down, picking up a compact. "And this?"

"Sleeping powder. Don't…" Tim opened it, and was hit with a blast of powder. He got a funny look on his face, and fell to the floor. Wade slapped himself, fighting back laughter. "Open it…"

"I got him…" Jim said, kneeling, shaking his unconscious brother. A few moments later, both twins were back in view. Tim had a sleepy, discombobulated expression on his face.

"Okay then….pick up the one that looks like a tube of lip gloss. Jim did, looking at Wade. Wade had a mischievous grin on his face. "Point it at Tim, and press the button on the bottom. Jim did, his thumb casually pressing the button. A purple ray came shooting out of the lip gloss, hitting Tim in the chest. He fell to the floor, giggling madly.

"Stop! Stop!" He managed to say through the giggles. Jim hit the button again, the purple ray disappearing. He looked at Wade, whose grin had widened tremendously. "What was that?"

"Tickle ray. Works every time." Wade replied, fighting back even more laughter. "Tickle torture proves effective, right Tim?"

"Jerk…" Tim muttered, standing back up. "Why am I the guinea pig here?" He grabbed the lip gloss, and pressed the button, hitting Jim with the ray. Jim started giggling too, and fell back. Wade rolled his eyes. "That's enough Tim….Tim!" Tim rolled his eyes, and turned the ray off. Jim stood back up, glaring at his twin.

"Bastard…" Jim muttered, grabbing the tickle ray, and putting it back on the table. He picked up another object, a confused look on his face. "Uh….Wade.." He shook the brassiere in front of the computer screen. "What exactly are we supposed to do with this?"

Wade's face went red. "Shit, that was in the package that was sent to you?" He scratched his head. "That's actually…Kim's dry-cleaning…" Jim immediately dropped the brassiere, wiping his hands on his pants frantically. "Sorry about that…" Wade muttered, embarrassed.

"It's…uh…" "No problem, Wade." They said, Jim still trying to get cooties off his hands. Tim was biting back laughter as he lifted up the other object of clothing. "For some reason, I don't think this one is for Kim, right?" He waved the athletic cup in front of the screen, laughing at Wade's increasingly embarrassed expressions.

"There…uh…should be two there…" Wade muttered, mentally slapping himself.

"There are." Tim said, picking up the other one. "I'm guessing that these are for what I think they are?"

"Yeah, they'll protect your…manly bits. Also, they have a heavy padding and are reinforced with titanium…"

"So, they'll protect our "manly bits" "Even more?"

Wade nodded, wishing he could escape the laughter that the twins released. "Yeah….okay…moving on!"

"Is that everything, Wade?" Jim asked, looking around for more items. Wade nodded. "Yeah."

"Uhm…we don't mean to…" "Sound rude…" They started, exchanging glances with each other. "But isn't…" "This stuff…" "Kinda girly?"

Wade groaned. He had known they were going to say that…but, he really wished they hadn't.

"Well…you have to remember, I'm used to making these things for Kim…who, unlike you two, is a girl. So, yeah….they're girly. I didn't have time to make anything more manly than those stupid athletic cups and the rocket boxers…" The twins eyes grew wide, and Wade slapped himself again. "I didn't give you the boxers…did I?"

They shook their heads. "nope."

Wade groaned again. "You'll get them soon. Anyway….deal with it guys. You might not even have to use them."

"But…Wade…" Jim said, picking up the lipgloss. "I look so pretty with shiny lips!"

Wade glared at them. "Goodbye, Tweebs." He shut off the communication link, effectively cutting off the laughter that the twins had released once more.

* * *

Kim had been up and walking around for a few days, albeit at a hesitant pace. Her chest still hurt like hell, but she was too stubborn to actually listen to the advice of her doctor and mother. Shego was with her along the way, acting as a support when Kim needed it.

She was still rather pissed off about not being able to go along on the mission. Nothing had ever prevented her from going on a mission before, and damn if she was going sit out on one this important to her and her love.

She made her way into the hospital's computer lab, using the desks for support. She eased herself down into a chair, and quickly typed, hacking into the network. Wade had taught her some basic skills, and that was all she needed to bypass the hospital's security.

Middleton Hospital's medical records and test results were all computer-based, so all Kim had to do was change a few things here and there…and voila, her Mother would HAVE to let her go on the mission. If she was medically alright, how could Anne refuse?

She opened up her own file, and scrolled down to her latest test results. She let out a low whistle when she saw how bad her results really were. Maybe it was better if she didn't….

_You've come this far, don't quit now!_ She told herself, angrily chiding herself. _You need to go on that mission! Do it!_

She growled softly, shaking her head. She forced herself to change her test results, making it so that she was in almost good health. Too big of a change, and her mother would be suspicious. Too little, and there was no way her mother would agree.

"Kimmie? What are you doing?" Kim froze, not turning around.

Shego walked into the room, closing the door. She walked up to the sickly heroine, pulling up a chair. She directed her attention to the computer screen, looking at Kim's records. "Wow Kim…seems like you're doing a lot better…." She said, surprised and happy.

"Yeah…well….told you so…" Kim muttered, cursing her horrible lying ability. Shego cocked her eyebrows suspiciously, and made the red-head look at her.

"Kimmie…" The older woman said, looking into her lover's jade eyes. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you just did."

Kim tried to look away from Shego's piercing stare, but found that she couldn't. "I…didn't just do what you think I did?"

"Dammit, Princess!" Shego exclaimed, smacking herself in the forehead. "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kim tried to say, but she knew it was useless. Her lying ability was about on par with a person hooked up to a lie detector.

"That's bullshit, and you know it, Pumpkin." Shego shook her head. "Change your results back. Now."

"I can't do that, Sara."

"And why not?" Shego leaned forward, staring at the younger heroine. "Because your pride is too damn big to let you actually sit one out?"

"Because I deserve revenge as well. And hell if I don't get it." Kim replied, anger quickly rising in her.

"You can't go, Kim! You got shot in the fucking chest! You're not physically able to do this!"

"I can, and I will. And you!" She pointed at Shego menacingly. "Are not going to stop me!"

Shego growled. "Goddammit, Princess, what am I supposed to do! Sit back and watch as my girlfriend gets herself killed?"

"No. You're supposed to help me!" Kim felt tears of anger well up in her eyes, and she wiped them away angrily. "Dammit, Sara, please!"

Shego did the unexpected. Fighting back the anger she felt at the younger woman, she pulled her into a tight embrace, gently holding her. Kim froze, unsure of the action. Then, she let herself relax, and let the tears of frustration flow, her head lying on Shego's shoulder.

Shego rubber Kim's back lovingly, feeling her shirt become damp with tears. "Kim.." She whispered in the younger woman's ear. "I won't make you change those results. But, I won't stand up for you if your Mother still refuses to let you go. I can't…won't stand to see you get hurt again. But, if your Mother let's you go…well, I won't bitch and complain. Well, not in front of you, at least. Now, stop crying, and let me take you back to bed before you pass out."

Kim lifted her head off of the older woman's shoulder, and nodded. "Okay.." She choked out. Shego smiled sadly, and cautiously wiped the tears off of her love's cheek. Then, she stood up, and wrapped her arm around Kim's back, her other arm, going under her legs. Kim let Shego lift her up, allowing her to carry her back to her room, bridal-style. She let her head rest gently against the pale woman's chest, feeling exhaustion start to overcome her senses.

Shego walked into the room, her arms starting to ache from supporting Kim's weight. She walked over to the hospital bed, laying the fatigued young woman on it gently. She pulled the sheets over the red-head's form, tucking her in. Kim looked up at her, gratitude shining in her gaze.

"Thanks.." She whispered, her eyelids starting to droop. Shego smiled softly, and nodded. She leaned down, and softly placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Get some sleep, Princess." She started to walk away, but found her arm being grabbed gently. She turned around, surprised. Kim looked up at her, her eyes half-closed. "Stay? Please?"

Shego smiled, and nodded, pulling up a chair next to the bed. Kim shook her head. "Uh uh. Up here. With me."

Shego raised her eyebrows. "Is that even allowed?"

"No, but when have you ever cared about the rules?"

Shego couldn't argue with that, so she carefully climbed up onto the hospital bed, letting her body and Kim's come together, molding into each other. She wrapped her arm around Kim's waist, and pulled her closer, sighing in happiness.

Kim smiled, and closed her eyes, feeling safe for the first time in a while. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Shego whispered, letting her eyes slide shut.

A few moments later, both women were asleep.

* * *

Anne looked at the printout in her hands, unsure of what she was seeing. There was no way that Kim could be doing this well, this soon…was there?

She did a double-check, before walking towards Kim's room. She had a feeling that something wasn't right, but she wasn't sure just what.

"Kim, I have your test…" She stopped, mid-sentence when she saw the condition that her daughter was in. "results…" She felt a smile slowly spread across her face.

Kim was lying on her bed, fast asleep, her hand underneath her cheek. Her body was surrounded by the form of Shego, whose arm was lazily, yet securely wrapped around Kim's midsection. Both of them were snoring softly, their mouths open, expressions peaceful.

Anne shook her head, retreating out of the room. "Guess I'll talk to you later…" She whispered, closing the door behind her. She took another look at the test results in her hand. She shook her head, and went off to speak with the doctors that had administered the tests, wanting to know what they had to say.

* * *

Marvin walked up the Wego's room, finally feeling nervous about what he had to tell them. He found himself knocking on their door, waiting for them to open it.

"Be right…" "There!" came the reply. Marvin heard the sounds of someone rushing to the door. It opened quickly, and he found himself face-to-face with about ten of the Wegos.

"Hey!" "Bro!" They all said, rushing to envelope him in a bone-crushing hug. He squeaked, and managed to get out of the pile of little red men. He shut the door, and glared at them all. "Guys. Could I have two of you? And ONLY the original two?"

They all groaned, but in a few seconds, eight of the Wegos were absorbed back into the bodies of the remaining two. "Happy…" "Now?"

"Yes." Marvin sighed softly, and looked at them. "Guys..we need to talk."

* * *

"Is the device ready?" Hector asked, walking next to Marten. The young technician jumped, not knowing that his boss had crept up behind him.

"Huh?" Marten pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Oh, yes. The device." He started wringing his hands together nervously. "Not quite yet, sir. A few more days, and it will be. The…uh..personal modifications you asked for are taking some…time."

Hector growled, cracking his knuckles menacingly. "make sure that is in working order by Friday, Marten…or there will be prices that you will pay."

"Yes sir!" Marten exclaimed, relieved that he wasn't a smudge on the floor at that point. "Right away, sir!"

Hector shook his head, and walked away, leaving Marten alone once more.


	47. Sabotage?

Disclaimer: Cindy, Dr. Damien Fredrickson, Dr. Jones, Kenny Parker, Tori, Jessica, and Marten are alllllll mine. Nothing else is, though.

A/N: Fluff? Fluff. Not a lot, but fluffy enough.

And so it begins….

Don't hate me!

-Flame

* * *

"Are you sure?" Anne asked the man, shaking her head in disbelief.

Dr. Jones nodded. "Yes. There is no way that those test scores are correct."

Anne shook her head. "My daughter…how bad is she, then?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'bad'." Dr. Jones said, scratching his head. "She seems to be healing well, but she obviously needs a lot more improvement."

Anne sighed. "Okay. Thanks, Doc." She walked away, ready to talk to her daughter and company about the falsified records.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes slowly, the light shining in hurting as she transitioned from the dark. She groaned softly. She didn't want to wake up. It was too soon.

She tried to turn, but found that she couldn't. She looked down to see a pale arm wrapped around her waist, holding on to her protectively. She grinned sleepily, her hand coming down to cover the one resting on her waist.

She laid there for a while, feeling Shego's breath tickle her neck softly. She smiled, closing her eyes, enjoying the closeness she felt at that moment.

"Good morning, beautiful." She heard Shego whisper in her ear. She opened her eyes quickly. Shego let go of her, so Kim turned around, facing her love.

"Good morning, Sara." She whispered, snuggling up to her emerald beauty.

"Sleep well?" Shego asked, wrapping her arm around Kim once more, pulling her closer. Kim nodded, and Shego smiled. "Good. Me too."

"Sara, what are we going to do? After the mission, I mean." Kim asked softly.

Shego raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…what are we going to do? Are we going to stay together? Hide it?" She shook her head sadly. "How are we going to do this? How are we supposed to do this without…" She swallowed, a lump in her throat. "Without you getting arrested, and us being forced apart?"

Shego chuckled coldly. "Princess…we all might get arrested for this mission…you know that, right?"

Kim sighed, nodding. "Yeah…I know. Maybe that's a good thing…."

Shego looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"Because…we would still get to be together."

Shego frowned, pulling Kim closer to her. "Princess….nothing would ever keep us from being together, you know that, right? I wouldn't let anything like that happen."

Kim sniffed, biting back tears. "Do you promise?"

Shego nodded, wiping away a tear off of Kim's cheek. "I promise." She smiled sadly, and made Kim look at her. "You know I love you, right?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah…"

"And you love me, right?"

She nodded again, more forceful this time. Shego smiled. "Then that's all that matters. Don't worry about the future, Pumpkin. Just embrace the here and now." She leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the red-head's lips. She went to release the kiss, but Kim stopped her. She placed a hand on the elder woman's cheek, holding her against her lips, not wanting to stop. Shego opened her eyes, surprised, but let them close once more when the kiss became more forceful, more…needing.

Kim let her lips dance along Shego's, needing the close contact. She let her tongue slide along her girlfriend's lips, begging for entrance. Shego granted it, feeling Kim explore her mouth. Kim's eyes slid shut, her grip on Shego increasing.

Finally, they had to break away, both of them requiring precious oxygen.

"Wow…" Shego panted, smiling.

"Uh..huh.." Kim replied, still catching her breath.

"Eh hem" They heard someone cough behind them, and turned quickly, forcing themselves to look away from one another. Anne was standing there, her face red with embarrassment.

"Oh…uh…" "Hi…." Kim and Shego began, feeling themselves go red.

"Uh…how long have you been standing there?" Shego asked, letting go of Kim quickly.

Anne shook her head. "Huh? Oh….long enough." She sat down, trying to erase the image of her daughter and girlfriend making out. "Uh…anyway…"

"Did you…uh…want something, Mom?" Kim asked, the embarrassment starting to diminish. Anne nodded, becoming serious.

"Yeah…." She held up the test results in her hand. "I got your results." Kim blushed, trying to remain calm.

Anne flipped through them. "According to the results, you're…better." She looked up at her daughter. "It's extraordinary, really…you'd normally need a couple of weeks…or months…to improve this much." She shrugged. "Guess you're just…special, or something." She looked back at the results, making a show of flipping through them. "Unless…." She looked back up at Kim and Shego. "You have something to tell me…"

"Nope! Nothing!" Kim said, far too quickly. Damn her shitty lying ability..

"Kimmie…" Anne said, staring at her daughter. "You never could lie."

Shego nudged her in the side, nodding. "Just do it, Kim."

Kim glared at her girlfriend. "Shut up…."

"Kim, I already know. I talked to your doctors. I'm really not that stupid." Anne said dryly, shaking her head ."Did you really think changing your records would convince me to let you participate in that mission?"

She narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "No…." She grumbled. "I hoped it would..though…"

Anne sighed heavily. "Dammit, Kimmie-cub, you can't go on that freaking mission, okay? Your doctor's say that you're nowhere near being even near good health, and well, I'm your mother, and I agree. No mission for you. Not for a while." She narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Do you understand?"

Kim nodded grudgingly. "Yeah…."

"Good." Anne stood up. "I'm sorry, honey, I really am. Maybe you can work with Wade or something….be a part of it somehow. Just….behave, okay?" She shook her head, then directed her attention to Shego. "Jim and Tim wanted to see you….something about lip gloss?" She shook her head again. "Track them down, if you want. I'll see you two later." She left the room, muttering to herself.

Kim looked at Shego. "Thanks."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Kim, you knew it wasn't going to work. Your mom already knew."

"Still…." She muttered, rolling onto her side, looking away from the pale woman.

Shego sighed. "Don't be mad at me, Princess…"

"I'm not…" Kim sighed sadly. "I'm just upset."

"I know." Shego placed a gentle kiss on Kim's forehead, then swung herself off the bed. "I'm going to go track down the Tweebs…see what they want. Okay?"

"Okay…" Kim muttered.

Shego sighed, and left, leaving Kim alone once more.

* * *

The Tweebs were at the Martial Arts Studio again, training for the mission that would take place in only three simple days. To say they were excited for it was a…bit…of an understatement. More like, bouncing off the wall.

"Let's test these things out…" Jim said, pulling out the bag of gear that Wade had sent them. He had finally sent the rocket boxers, and they already were wearing them. Them, and nothing else, other than underwear and the special athletic cups.

Tim laughed, nodding. "Yeah…I call the lip gloss!"

"I knew you two were weird….but, I never thought you'd be into half-naked makeup shit.." Shego said, walking into the studio. "Lip gloss? Really?" She shook her head. "Didn't think you swung that way…"

"We don't." Jim said. He looked at Tim. "Show her."

Shego looked at them suspiciously. "Show me what…"

Tim grinned, pointing the tube if lip gloss at the older woman. He pressed the button, sending the purple ray into Shego's chest. The pale woman fell to the floor, giggling madly. "What? Stop! Stop!" She managed to say, feeling the tickling powers of the ray driving her insane. Tim sighed sadly, and turned off the ray. Shego stood back up, glaring at the boys. "You….are so…dead." She launched herself at the twin, knocking him off his feet.

"Jim! Help!" Tim yelped. Jim sighed, picking up the fallen lip gloss, shooting the tickle ray at Shego once more. She let go of Tim, giggling once more. "Damn you! Stop!"

"Promise that you won't disembowel us…" Jim said, helping his twin back to his feet.

"I promise! Turn it off!" Shego yelled, still giggling. Jim turned it off, keeping it pointed at the angered woman. She stood up, glaring. "You two are evil…."

"We know." Tim pointing at the bag of gear. "Wanna help us try out these things? Wade sent them over."

She knelt down, shuffling through the bag. She picked up the tube of lipstick. "I recognize this one…." She pointed it at Jim. "So, I know what happens if I happen to push this little button…." She thumbed the button, biting back laughter when she saw the terrified looks on the twins' faces. She sighed, and turned quickly, pressing the button, the laser hitting the wall next to the frightened boy. The laser left a steaming hole in the cement. She raised her eyebrows, impressed. "Nice…"

"Stupid…" Jim muttered softly. Shego turned to look at him, pointing the laser back at them. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" He said, quickly kneeling, rummaging through the bag again. He picked up the hairdryer, throwing it to Shego. "Here."

She tossed it around in her hands, pointing it at the rafter above them. She pulled the trigger, the hook wrapping around the rafter, pulling her up. She catapulted onto the wooden beam, looking down at the boys. "You know, I used to hate it when Kim used this….but, it's honestly pretty fun." She dropped down, handing the hairdryer back to Jim. "Anything else…?"

Jim looked at Tim, grinning. "Rocket boxers?" Tim nodded. "Rocket boxers." They looked at Shego. "Rocket mode, engage!"

"Huh?" Shego asked. "Wait…what's that sound…"

"Woo hoo!" The rockets in their boxers activated, sending them flying up towards the ceiling. They swooped and hollered. "Look at us! We're super twins!"

"Oh my God…." Shego muttered. "Wade is officially insane."

"We…" "Know!" They replied. "Rocket mode, off!" The rockets in their boxers turned off in mid-air, sending them crashing to the floor. "Ow…."

"Wow…" Shego muttered, shaking her head. "Idiots. Is that all you wanted?"

They nodded, brushing dirt off their boxers. "Yep.."

"Well then, I gotta go. Things to do….people to see…." She nodded at the twins. "Later, Tweebs. I'll send Kenny to see you guys, okay?"

"Okay. See ya." They said, already distracted by other things. She shook her head, and walked out, slipping the compact into her pocket, praying they didn't notice its absence.

* * *

"What do you mean…""Betty shot Sara?" The Wegos exclaimed angrily. Marvin held up his hands.

"William….Westley….calm down, okay?" Marvin said, knowing that that was going to be their reactions.

"But Kenny said…" William started to say before shutting up quickly. Marvin and Westley stared at him, confused.

"Whose….Kenny?" Westley asked. William shook his head, refusing to answer.

"William…." Marvin said threatingly. "Spill."

"Kenny….is a guy…."

"No shit, Sherlock. Who the hell is he?"

"He's a guy Sara used to date….we were friends before they even met. We kept up contact….and, well…he's been giving me information."

"And what the hell did he tell you?"

"That Betty shot Kim, not Shego!"

"Wait." Westley held up a hand. "You mean you knew about this, and didn't tell me!"

"I couldn't! Kenny told me not to…."

Marvin shook his head. "You have a lot of explaining to do, young man…but, we'll get to that later. First things first…yeah, Bets shot Kim. And Sara. Sara's okay…Kim got it straight in the chest, so she's a bit out of commission for a while. She'll be fine though. And that's not all….Hector and Bets….are planning on taking over the world."

* * *

"_They're planning something, Dr. Director. Something big. You need to proceed with the plan, and quickly. Before it's too late."_

"We're trying!" Betty yelled into the phone. Hector glared at her, and she lowered her voice. "Just…find out what they're planning. Now!"

"_I will, Director. Anything else?"_

"Yeah, Cindy….sabotage. As much as you can." She clicked the phone off, throwing it back on her desk.

* * *

Back at Middleton Hospital, Cindy stared at the phone. "Sabotage…"


	48. Boogeyman

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, obviously. Any non-KP universe characters, however, are all mine.

A/N: Sorry that this is like, a week overdue guys….I needed to take a break for a bit, so my updating is going to be more along the lines of once or twice a week instead of every day. Sorry, but school's more important right now.

Anyway, here ya'll go.

-Flame

* * *

Cindy thought about what the Director had told her to do, and smiled. She had been working at that damn hospital for too long; far too long. Finally, she would get in on some action!

She had watched as Kim and that green woman had come in with injuries; had watched as the green woman carried a bleeding heroine up to her desk. She had always acted as she supposed a receptionist would act; aloof and standoffish. She knew that the green woman, Shego was her name, didn't like her, but she didn't care. Dr. Director had placed her there for one purpose, and one purpose only; to protect Global Justice. And that's exactly what she would do.

She leaned back in her chair, pretending to file her nails. Sabotage. How could she sabotage them?

She shook her head, trying to think of a plan. She sighed.

"What to…." She started to say, stopping before finishing. She smiled evilly, a plan blossoming in her head.

"That should work…."

* * *

"So, what exactly are WE supposed to do, Marv?" Westley asked, staring at his brother.

Marvin sighed, holding his head in his hands. "I'm not really sure, Wes. I know that something's going to happen soon, but I don't know what we're supposed to do. My guess is, when the time comes, we're going to have to fight." He looked up at the twins, his eyes red with exhaustion. "Can you guys do that?"

The twins looked at each other sadly. "You're asking us to fight our own siblings."

Marvin sighed, hating the situation that they were in. "I understand that. I hate it too. But, guys, Hector and Bets have gone off the deep end this time. They hurt our own sister, as well as Kim Possible. They're going to take over the world. They need to be stopped, and you both know that. I know that." He turned his head, looking out the bedroom window. "I just need to know if you guys can fight. I'm going to….and I don't want to be alone out there." He looked back at the twins. "Will you join me?"

The Wegos looked at each other, silently conversing. They looked back at their older brother sadly. "We don't really…." "Have a choice." "We will…" "If we must."

Marvin let out a sigh of relief, and pulled his brothers into a loose embrace. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

"Wade, honey? Are you coming for dinner?"

Wade didn't bother to look up from his computer screen. "Can't, Mom! Too busy!" He kept typing, trying to hack into the Global Justice site. Ever since Kim had been shot, the GJ website had increased its security measures, posing an actual challenge for the young hacker.

"Almost….there…." He muttered, furiously typing. "Almost….there!" He grinned, getting past the last firewall. He finally had full access to the GJ site…..which meant, he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

He opened up the Director's e-mail, skimming through them quickly. Nothing…nothing….no…wait, what was that? Wade stopped on an e-mail, clicking on it.

He read over it, his eyes growing wider with each sentence. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit!" He quickly looked to a different monitor, and called up the Kimmunicator. No one answered. "Shit!" He called Ron, praying he would answer.

The blonde young man answered, his face filling Wade's screen. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Where are you?" Wade asked frantically. Ron stared at him, worried. "The martial arts studio. Why?"

"Get a hold of Kim, or Dr. Possible, or someone! Now! Dr. Director has a spy at the hospital, and they're planning to take us down!"

* * *

Cindy crept into Kim's room, making sure that the young red-head was alone before entering. Kim looked up at the unexpected visitor. "Can I help you?"

Cindy nodded. "Yes." She was dressed in a nurse's uniform; one that she had stolen from the hospital's supply closet. She figured Kim wouldn't recognize her….any time that the heroine had actually seen her, she had been in a state of unconsciousness. She held up a hypodermic needle. "Dr. Jones wanted me to give you this shot of melatonin. Would you mind rolling up your sleeve?"

"Melatonin?" Kim asked, curious. "Isn't that to help you sleep?"

"Partly. Dr. Jones wants to see what effect it has on system right now." She waited for Kim to roll up her sleeve. Kim stared at her for a few moments, unable to shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Finally, she sighed, and rolled up her sleeve, and looked away. "Fine."

* * *

Shego felt her phone vibrate, and groaned. "What now…" She pulled it out of her pocket. The number was unfamiliar, and she hesitated before answering. "Who is this?"

_"Shego? Is that you?"_ She heard a man say frantic.

"Yeah….who is this?"

_"Ron! I'll explain later. You need to go find Kim! Dr. Director has a spy in the hospital, and Wade says that they're planning on sabotage."_

"What?" Shego yelled, already running towards Kim's room, knocking people out of her way. "What do you mean, sabotage?"

_"I don't know!"_ Ron said, "_But, it can't be good!"_

Shego swore loudly. "I'll call you back soon. Tell the rest of the crew. I'll go tell Kim." She hung up, slipping the phone back into her pocket while shoving aside a young technician. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She ran the rest of the way to Kim's room, and threw open the door. "Kim?" She stepped inside, and immediately dropped into a fighting stance once she saw the scene before her.

Cindy had the hypodermic needle pressed against Kim's skin, her thumb about to push the plunger down. Kim was…fine. She looked up at Shego. "Sara? What's wrong?"

Shego growled. "Back away from Kimmie. NOW!"

Cindy turned her head, suddenly terrified. "I'm just trying to give her…"

Shego lit her hands, snarling. "I said, back away! Drop the needle, and hold your hands above your head!" Cindy just stared at her. "I said, NOW!" Cindy dropped the needle, backing away from the red-headed heroine slowly. She grimaced, knowing that Dr. Director was going to be really pissed at her once this was over.

Shego looked over at Kim. "You okay?"

Kim nodded, suspicious. "Sara…what's going on?"

Shego looked over at Cindy, then back at Kim. "Wade called. He discovered that GJ has a spy here. One that was planning to sabotage us somehow." She glared at Cindy. "She's not a nurse, Kimmie. She's the bitchy receptionist."

"Bah." Cindy said, breaking her cover. "Receptionist, my ass. I'm a GJ agent, Ms. Go, and I demand that you let me go."

Shego started to laugh. "Let you go? Yeah, right. You stay right where you are." She bent over, picking up the hypodermic needle that Cindy had dropped. "What's in here?"

"Melatonin."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Right. What is it, really?"

"I just told you, didn't I?"

Shego shook her head, grinning sadistically. "Well then, you wouldn't mind…" She pulled the GJ agent closer, and pressed the needle against her skin. "If I injected you with it, would you?"

Cindy jumped away from the needle, and held up her hands. "Woah. No need to do that…."

"Why?" Shego asked innocently, cocking her head to the side. "This is just a simple sleep aid….unless, of course, you lied…." She went in with the needle again, smiling as the scared agent jumped away once more.

"Fine! Fine! I lied! Just…stay the fuck away from me!" Cindy yelled, holding up her hands in front of her, cringing away from the pale woman.

Shego grinned, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "What is really in here?"

Cindy glared at the woman, hatred burning in her eyes. "Obviously not Melatonin."

Shego shook her head. "Obviously. But, what in the bloody hell is it?"

"Poison."

"What kind?" Shego asked, tossing the hypodermic around in her hands nonchalantly.

"Cyanide." Cindy replied, shying further away from Shego.

"You were going to kill me?" Kim asked, angered. "You freaking bitch!"

Shego nodded. "Exactly, Princess." She shook her head again, pretending to be disappointed. "Though honestly, that bitch isn't a very good agent." She looked back at the cowering GJ agent. "It usually takes more than a few threats to break one of GJ's finest. I'm rather disappointed, really."

"Go to hell." Cindy spat out angrily. Shego sighed dramatically, and rolled her eyes. Then, she leaned over, placing her hands on either side of the agent's head.

"Say goodnight, Gracie." She let a sharp blast of plasma out of her hands, knocking the agent unconscious. She fell to the floor ungracefully, snoring before she hit the ground. Shego straightened back up, and walked over to Kim.

Kim looked up at her. "Did you kill her?"

Shego shook her head. "No. She's gonna have one hell of a headache, but other than that, she'll be fine." She sat down. "Are you okay?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah…I think so. Just….you know….a bit shocked."

"Yeah….well….I'm glad I was able to stop her in time." Shego sighed. "This isn't good, Princess. This really isn't good. She must have told Bets what we were doing."

"Shit…" Kim murmured, the implications of that hitting her. "That means…"

"Yeah…she knows that we're going to strike." Shego said, rubbing her head. "Which means….we're gonna have to speed things up. We're going to have to attack before planned."

"But that would mean…."

"Yeah, Pumpkin. We're going to have to go tonight."


	49. Hovercraft

Disclaimer: Anything related to the KP universe isn't mine. Any original characters, however, are all mine.

A/N: Sorry, once again, that I'm not updating as frequently. School's been more important lately, but, I'm trying to get this to you all.

Also, sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter…well, the next chapter will be…interesting, to say the least.

-Flame

* * *

The hospital room was full once again. Jim and Tim were in the corner, Kenny was leaning against the wall, Dr. and Dr. Possible were sitting on the chairs, Wade was on the monitor, Ron was sitting on the floor, and Shego and Kim were sitting on the bed. The whole gang was there.

Cindy was tied up on the floor, still unconscious. Everyone stared at her, not knowing about the events that had transpired.

Shego coughed, bringing everyone's eyes up to her. "As you can see…..we had a bit of an issue."

Wade looked at Shego, his eyebrows cocked. "I'm just gonna take a guess and say that she was the one that was supposed to sabotage us?"  
Shego nodded, her hand unconsciously grabbing Kim's. "Yeah. I caught her trying to inject our favorite ginger with cyanide. And…well….I had to apprehend her, obviously."

"Cyanide?" Anne asked, looking worried. "You did manage to stop her before any of it got into Kim, right?"

Shego looked at Kim. "She didn't get any in you, did she?" Kim shook her head.

"Well…that's good." Anne said, looking down at the unconscious GJ agent. "So…what do we do with her?"

"I don't know. But, we'll have to figure that out later. Right now, we have something more important to focus on." Shego looked around at everyone. "We need to strike Go Tower tonight."

"What?" Kenny said. "Tonight? Why?"

"Because." Shego looked over at him, irritated. "Think about it, Kenny. Bets sent this bitch over here to sabotage us. She's been giving Bets information for a while. She probably knows exactly when and how we're going to attack. We need to surprise her. And the only way to do that is to strike sooner instead of later. So, tonight is the logical choice."

"But….we're not ready." James said, worried.

"We're as ready as we're going to be." Shego sighed. "Look, we need to take them down. I'll do it alone if I have to, but I'm going tonight. It's up to you if you wish to join me."

Kim looked up at Shego, horrified. "You can't go alone! That's suicide!"

"You're not going alone, Shego. We're going." Kenny said, shaking his head. "At least, I am." He looked at Jim and Tim. "You guys in?" They nodded. Kenny looked over at Ron. "And you?" He nodded slowly. "And I'm guessing the rest of you are too?" Everyone nodded, so Kenny looked back at Shego. "See, we're going. I'm just worried that we're not prepared enough."

"Well….I think that we can do it." Wade piped up, hesitantly. "I mean….you've all trained hard….we know what to do….what's a day or so going to change? I think Shego's right. We need to do it tonight."

They all looked at Wade ,whose face went red at the sudden attention. He scratched his head, embarrassed. "Do you…uh…agree?"

They looked at each other, before all looking at Wade, and nodding. The young boy sighed in relief. "Okay then. Let's get going."

* * *

_"Marvin?"_

Marvin looked up at his ceiling, listening to his sister. "Yeah?"

_"There's been…an incident. We're moving the attack up."_

"To when?"

_"Tonight."_

His eyes went wide. "What? What the hell do you mean, tonight?"

_"They know we're coming. I can't go into details right now; I don't have enough time. They won't see us coming tonight. Are you and the twins ready?"_

"I…I guess…" he stammered, shocked. "Sara, are you sure…"

_"Yes. I have to go. See you soon, brother."_ The line went dead in his hand, and he couldn't help but stare at the phone, shocked.

"Shit…"

* * *

"Sara…I don't want you to go…." Kim said, holding on to her lover's hand. It was time for the team to leave, and Kim and Shego were saying their goodbyes, something that neither of them wanted to do.

"Princess, you know I have to."

"I want to come with you…"

"You know you can't." Shego looked into the younger woman's eyes. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Promise me."

Shego looked down at the heroine, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Promise me that you'll come back. Promise me that you won't run away, or leave me, or die. Please?"

Shego smiled sadly, her hand softly running along Kim's jaw line. "I promise you that I will be back."

Kim sighed, looking up at the clock. "You have to go now, don't you?"

Shego nodded sadly. "But, hey, you and Wade are going to be hooked up to our communication lines….you'll be with me the whole way." She stood up, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the younger woman's lips. "I love you, and I'll see you soon."

* * *

Wade had somehow managed to get a hovercraft for the team. When asked how he got one, he refused to answer. They thought about imploring further, but decided against it eventually.

Shego was the pilot of the craft, naturally. Drakken had had hovercrafts rather similar to the one Wade had acquired, so she was naturally the only one with the skills needed to pilot such a vehicle.

Jim and Tim were in the back, talking to Kenny about the mission ahead. Dr. and Dr. Possible were at the hospital, taking care of communications, as well as their still-injured daughter. Ron was alone in the passenger seat, scared shitless.

Rufus popped out of his pocket, looking out the window. "Where go?"

Ron looked down at the naked mole rat, sighing softly. "Go Tower, little buddy."

"Are you…talking to that rat?"

Ron looked to his left, where he saw Shego giving him a strange look. "He's not a rat. He's a naked mole rat. Huge difference."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Has rat in the name, not that big of a difference."

"Whatever."

"Tell me again why you're along?"

Ron looked over at her, irritated. "Because, you guys need me. I've been going along with KP since she started saving the world. Other than you, I'm the only one here with enough experience. That's why." He crossed his arms, sighing dramatically. "It's not like I want to be here…"

"Then why are you?" Shego asked, crankily. "I sure the hell didn't force you!"

"Because!" Ron turned around in his seat, quite visibly pissed off. "I owe it to Kim. This whole thing started because of me, and hell if I don't repay the debt somehow!"

Shego stared at him, switching on the autopilot of the hovercraft. "You're risking your life just because you feel guilty?"

"Because I feel guilty, and because I know it's the right thing to do." Ron looked away, unable to look at the pale woman. "I really am sorry for the hurt I caused you guys. I know you hate me, but, can't we just get along for a few hours?"

Shego turned around, looking out the hovercraft window. "I suppose." She kept looking out the window, switching the autopilot off, going back to manual. The looming image of Go Tower was in the distance. "Hold on tight, guys. We're here."


	50. Time to Kick Ass

A/N: well….I dunno. I hope you guys like this. It was the product of a lot of stress and sleepless nights, so….it's not exactly perfect. Sorry about that. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be….well…..you'll see

-Flame

* * *

The hovercraft was parked about a mile away from the Tower, far enough so that it didn't register under the radar that Hector and Dr. Director surely had operating. Shego made sure to park it in a space where it was practically invisible to the naked eye.

They were currently making their way to the Tower, quickly but discreetly. Shego led the way, making sure to keep her plasma in check. Any random bursts could quickly end their mission before it even began.

Kenny walked next to her, keeping in step easily. "Are you ready for this?" He whispered.

She didn't bother to look over at him. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because…." He paused, grabbing onto her shoulders. "They are your siblings."

She glared at him, shaking his hands off of her. "That doesn't matter. Now, are you going to stand here, or are you going to come with me? Because, I'm going in there, and kicking ass, with or without you." She started walking off. Kenny watched, shaking his head.

Jim, Tim, and Ron came up behind him. "Coming?" Ron asked, not bothering to stop. Kenny sighed.

"Yeah…I'm coming."

* * *

They stood at the base of Go Tower, looking up at the ominous building. Jim let out a low whistle. "Damn…."

"Exactly." Shego turned around, facing the others. "Jim, Tim and Ron, you're going to attack from the top. You have the grappling hook hairdryer thing, right?"

Jim nodded, pulling it out of their bag. "Yeah."

"Good. You're going to have to shoot it up around something up there that will hold your weight. Don't bother going individually, it'll take too long. I know for a fact that that damn hairdryer can hold all three of you, plus a couple hundred pounds. Wade made sure of it."

They nodded, still listening.

"Okay. Kenny and I will come up from the bottom. I know a way in that my siblings don't. Wade and Kim will be with all of us, on our communicators, the entire way, so you're never alone. When you get inside, have Wade send you the blueprint of the Tower. We're aiming for the labs on the third floor. Be as discreet and stealthy as possible." She looked at them sadly. "Any questions?"

"And if we happen to run into any of your cheerful little siblings?" Ron asked bitterly, pushing Rufus' head back inside his pocket.

"Well, Mego and the Wegos know that we're coming. They're on our side, and will assist you if you need it. If you run into Bets or Hego though….well, use your martial arts training, as well as the stuff Wade gave you. Kick their asses. Anything else?"

They shook their heads slowly, looking up at the Tower. Shego sighed. "Okay then. Good luck, and we'll see you inside."

* * *

Once Shego and Kenny had went off, Jim pointed the hairdryer up at the top of the building.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked.

"What's it look like? I'm going to shoot that thing up there, and go inside."

"We're going up as one, remember? You need to hold onto us, or something."

"Then get over here." Jim held out his arms. "Come on….group hug!"

Ron and Tim looked at each other uneasily. "Uh…"

"I said….group hug!" Jim pulled them into his arms, squeezing tight. He pointed the hairdryer, and pulled the trigger. "Hold on!"

The hook shot out of the hairdryer, a long stream of wire following behind it. It wrapped around a railing on a balcony near the top of the building, fastening tight. The wire pulled the three men up quickly. Ron bit back a scream, and closed his eyes.

The stopped right below the balcony, and had to climb the rest of the way up the wire. It took longer than they wanted, but they eventually got up onto the balcony.

Tim glared at his twin. "Let's never do that again…"

"Uh….hello?"

The three men froze, turning slowly. They came face to face with a man whose skin was faintly violet.

"Can I help you?" Marvin asked.

* * *

Shego led Kenny over to an area of the base of the Tower. "Here. We're entering here."

He looked at the wall, confused. "There's…there's nothing here, Sara."

"I know." She lit up her hand, bending down. She placed her hand on the side of the building, turning her plasma up full blast. The acrid smell of burning metal filled the air as she moved her hand in a rectangular motion. A minute or so later, she caught the piece of the building as it came falling out of the side. The hole in the side now showed an air duct.

"Voila." Shego muttered throwing the slab of steel aside, wiping her hands off on her outfit.

Kenny whistled lowly. "Nice, Kid."

"I know." She looked up at him. "Ready?"

"Will that duct hold our weight?"

She nodded. "It should…it holds mine at least. I used to sneak in this way when I was younger."

Kenny looked into the duct uneasily. "Okay…whatever you say." He crawled in, Shego following behind.

* * *

"Am I to assume that you're part of the team that is here to take down my treacherous siblings?" Marvin asked, ushering the three men into his bedroom.

"Of course.." "We are." The twins said, looking around the room. "And you're…" "Mego?"

"Oh god, you do the same thing the damn twins do…" Marvin said, groaning. "And Marvin, if you don't mind. I never cared for the name 'Mego'."

"What…" "Thing?"

"That! That stupid…finishing each other's sentences!" Marvin said, closing the balcony door. "Why do you people always have to do that?"

"We find…" "that it…" "annoys people."

"No shit!" Marvin turned around. "Where are you supposed to be going?"

"The laboratories. We're supposed to contact Wade to get the blueprints." Ron said, pulling out his communicator, calling up Wade.

"Okay. When you get the blueprint up, I'll show you the easiest way to get down there." Marvin said.

Wade popped up on the communicator screen. "Hey guys, are you in?"

"Yeah, man. Blueprint time."

"Okay." Wade typed quickly, calling up the image. It filled the screen. "Here you go. Anything else?"

"That's it for now, Wade. We'll keep in touch." Ron gave the communicator to Marvin. "Here."

Marvin looked at the image. "Okay. From here, you're going to have to go to the stairs at the end of the hall. From there, go down about….3 floors. Exit the stairs, and make your way to the end of that hallway. That leads you to the laboratories." He handed the communicator back to Ron. "I'll go find William and Westley, and meet you down there once I find them."

"Okay."

* * *

"So…uh….where exactly do these ducts lead to?" Kenny asked, silently cursing the small, cramped space.

"The basement." Shego paused, looking through a grate in the bottom of the duct. "Nope…" She kept on crawling. "It used to be where we used to have a game room. It hasn't been used in years, though, so we should be fine." She stopped again. "Here we go…" She burned her way through the grate, dropping down to the floor. Kenny followed silently.

"Okay…so far so good." Shego pulled a earpiece out of her pocket, and screwed it into her ear. She pressed a button, and coughed lightly. "Kimmie? Can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear, Sara. Are you in?"_

"Yeah. Have you heard from the twins and the buffoon?"

"_They patched in with Wade a few minutes ago."_

"Okay." Shego looked around. "So far, so good."

"_Be careful."_

"I will." Shego turned to Kenny. "Come on."

* * *

The hall was empty when Jim, Tim, and Ron entered it. Marvin walked out behind them, pointing down the hallway. "The stairs are over there. Good luck, guys."

Jim and Tim immediately ran off, silently making their way to the door. Ron looked on after them, shaking his head slowly. "Tweebs…" he ran off, following them, praying that there was nothing that would see them.

Jim opened the door, holding it open for his brother and Ron. "Come on!" he urged, impatient. Ron and Tim went in, and Jim followed, letting the door slam shut behind him.

The stairway was huge. There were so many levels, Ron couldn't count them all. He didn't have to. Jim and Tim were already halfway down the first level, and Ron had to go faster in order to catch up.

"One story….." One level down. "Two stories….Three!" They stopped, and opened up the door, walking out into the hallway.

"Well…well…well…." Betty said, staring at the intruders that had just come bursting through the door. "What have we here?"


	51. Confrontation

A/N: Well, again, sorry this is so late….it's been a rough couple of weeks.

However, I believe that most of you will enjoy this.

The action has finally come.

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

"So, where's my darling sister?" Betty asked, lounging back against the wall, staring at the three men tied to the chairs.

"Your…" "Sister?" "What sister…" "Might that be?" Jim and Tim asked, staring at the elder woman, batting their eyes innocently. Ron looked over at them, rolling his eyes, refusing to say a word.

Betty walked up to them, pulling a pocket knife out of her belt. She held it up against Jim's neck, bending down to stare into his eyes. "You know exactly who I'm talking about, Possible. Now, where is Shego?"

Jim leaned back, not letting his expression show the fear he felt. "I don't know."

Betty pressed harder, the knife starting to lightly cut into Jim's neck. "Don't lie to me, Possible. Tell me where she is, or I will gut you like a pig."

"Get away from him!" Tim said, his voice dangerously low. "Or I swear to God, I will fucking kill you."

"Oh, shut up." The irate woman said, glaring at the young man. "You're in no position to be making idle threats."

The door opened, and Hector walked in, his expression hardened into something that showed nothing of whatever he felt. He walked up to Betty, and looked down at the captive heroes. "Well..well….what have we here?"

Betty looked up at him, still holding the blade against Jim's neck, a bead of crimson running down his skin. "Two Possibles and a blonde sidekick. Shego has to be in here somewhere too, but…" She glared at Jim. "They won't tell me where she is."

Hector glared at the captives, shaking his head slowly. "You should really tell her, you know…she's not a patient person."

"I'm really not." Betty said, pressing harder into Jim's neck. He bit his lip, biting back a whimper of pain. "Now, tell me!"

Jim glared at her, hatred burning in his gaze. "Fine. I'll tell you. Just….get this fucking thing out of my neck!"

Betty sighed, and stepped back, the blade exiting Jim's skin. Blood streamed down his neck, falling onto his shirt, staining it a deep crimson. "Now. Tell."

Jim glanced over at his twin. Tim just looked at him, confused. "Jim….what…" Jim shook his head, and looked back at Betty.

"Go burn in hell, Dr. Director."

Betty snarled, and went to slash at the boy's throat.

A flash of green flew past her, burning a hole in the wall. Betty looked up, snarling. "You!"

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Shego said, staring down at the Director from the rafters above.

* * *

"_Sara? What's going on?" _Kim's voice questioned, the speaker in Shego's ear vibrating softly.

"Betty and Hector have the Tweebs and the Buffoon. Kenny and I are going in. I won't be able to talk for a while, probably." Shego took a deep breath. "I love you Kimmie. I'll see you soon."

"_Sara? Sara, don't leave me!"_

"I'm sorry Princess." Shego whispered, turning off the communicator in her ear, cutting off Kim's hurried pleas. She sighed softly. Kenny looked over at her, concerned.

"You turned her off?" he questioned, averting his gaze back down to the scene playing out below them.

"I can't have any distractions. Besides…." She started, trailing off, looking down as Betty pressed into the twins' neck. She gritted her teeth. "I…"

"You're afraid." Kenny stated, not questioning.

She glanced at him, biting her lip softly. "Of course I am. What if I…" She swallowed, a lump in her throat. "What if I die down there? I couldn't let her hear that."

"I understand." Kenny looked back down. "Shit. Sara…."

"_Go burn in hell, Dr. Director."_She could hear Jim say. She saw Betty snarl, her arm already starting to move in a slashing motion. Shego did what came natural. She sent a bolt of plasma down towards the floor, watching it hit the wall. Betty looked up, immediately seeing Shego. Kenny hid behind one of the beams, nodding at Shego.

"You!" Betty yelled, hatred in her glare.

Shego sighed, glancing back at Kenny. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." She said, looking down at her treacherous siblings.

Betty snarled, throwing the knife up at the rafters, knowing it would distract her pale sibling for at least a moment. The blade stuck in the wood, quivering softly.

Shego glared down at her. "That the best you could do, Bets?" A blast of plasma burst out of her hand, aimed at the Director. Betty jumped back, away from the green fire.

"Bitch!" Betty yelled, her expression betraying her anger.

"I'll take care of those two. Untie the others." Shego whispered to Kenny before jumping off the rafter, somersaulting in the air, landing softly on her feet a couple yards away from Betty and Hector. She straightened quickly, dropping into a fighting stance. She held her hand in front of her, beckoning. "Come and get me, bitches."

Hector rolled his eyes. "Drama queen." He looked at his sister. "Take care of her. I have business to attend to." He turned around, exiting the room.

"Wait, where the fuck…." Shego started, breaking off to block a blow from Betty. "Get out of my way, Bets!"

Betty laughed coldly, aiming another blow for her sister's midsection. "Yeah, right."

"You know, I should have just killed you that day." Shego said, her hands engulfed in emerald flames. She blocked Betty's blow, and countered easily.

"Then why didn't you?" Betty asked, smiling evilly.

"Because!" Shego snarled, her fist headed towards the Director's face. "I had more important things to do than killing an insecure bitch!"

"More important things?" Betty asked, jumping away from Shego. "Like what? Saving your whore?"

"Kimmie is not a whore!" Shego jumped towards her, rage burning in her eyes. "You shot her, you fucking bitch! Do you realize how much that hurt me?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I was counting on." Betty replied sarcastically, pleased to see her sister so angry. "Though, I must say, I was disappointed when she didn't die. I was hoping she would."

"You fucking…." Shego growled. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Sara, don't! We'll take care of her, go find Hego!" Kenny yelled, finishing untying the Tweebs and Ron.

"What?" Betty said, noticing them for the first time. Shego took advantage of her confusion, aiming and landing a blow on her sister's jaw, sending her spiraling back. Shego glared at her, before running out of the room, wishing she could finish what she had started.

* * *

"Marten! Is the device ready?" Hector asked, storming into the laboratory. The young technician quickly looked up, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Just about, sir. I just have to…"

Hector glared at the technician. "Get it running. NOW!"

Marten squeaked, and immediately went back to work.

"Shit…" Hector muttered, walking over to the device. "I thought she was coming tomorrow…not today…"

"Uh, sir?"

Hector looked at Marten, irritated. "What?"

The young man held up his hand, finger pointing towards the door, trembling. "Uh…uh…"

A flash of emerald flame came flashing by, narrowly hitting the back of Hector. He whirled around, gritting his teeth. "Dammit!"

"Exactly." Shego growled, releasing a flurry of plasma attacks on her treacherous brother. "Now, tell your lackey over there to shut down the machine, or I'll be forced to kill you both."

Marten's face paled. "Uh…sir…"

"Marten, turn the machine on to the…modification settings I had you add." Hector cracked his knuckles menacingly. "I'll take care of the green bitch."

Shego growled, launching herself at Hector. "I'm going to make you pay, brother."

"Pay? For what?" Hector said, ducking as Shego's leg kicked over his head.

"For everything! For the rape, for the hurt, for trying to kill Kimmie! You fucking bastard!" Shego yelled, her flame-engulfed fist heading for the man's head. Hector grabbed her wrist before she could finish her punch, and threw her across the room, into the wall. She hit the cement hard, crumpling to the floor, moaning softly.

"Sir, the machine is primed and ready to perform your modifications!" Marten squeaked nervously, his mind not fully comprehending the scene that was playing out before him.

"Good. Point the ray at Ms. Go over there, if you please, Mr. Bianchi." Hector said, brushing soot off his clothes.

Marten swallowed, a lump in his throat. "This….won't hurt her, will it, sir?"

"Of course not, Marten. Now, do it, before she come to!"

Marten swallowed again, terrified. "Are…you sure?"

Hector growled, grabbing the technician by the lapels, lifting him off his feet. "Do it!"

"Yes, sir!" Marten squeaked. Hector rolled his eyes, letting the technician drop back down to his feet. Marten went to the controls, and quickly typed in a command. The device turned, aiming directly at the fallen form of Shego. Marten typed in another command, and a thin blue ray shot out of the end of the device, hitting the woman. Her body jerked around, her muscles having horrible spasms. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the force of the ray lifted her off the floor.

Hector started laughing coldly, the sound echoing throughout the room. "Perfect."


	52. Sapphire

Disclaimer: You know the deal already…

A/N: Well, I got a lot of requests for a quick update. I suppose that this is quick enough? At least, I hope it is.

Enjoy, my faithful readers.

-Flame

* * *

"Wade? Wade, why did we lose her?" Kim said frantically, staring at the computer screen in front of her.

"I…don't know, Kim. My guess….she turned the communicator off. At least, that's what she sounded like she was going to do. My sensors aren't picking up any damage at the moment, so she definitely turned it off herself." Wade replied quickly, noting the panicked tone in his friend's voice.

"But, why would she do that? I can't believe…." Kim started shaking, terrified.

"Uh, Kim?" Wade said, scared. "Kim, calm down….."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Wade! The woman I love is at Go Tower, possibly going to get killed, and I'm here, and I can't even talk to her! Turn the communicator back on, dammit!"

"Kim…are you sure that that's what you want?" Wade asked timidly.

"Damn it, Wade, just DO it!"

"Fine." Wade said, already typing in the commands that would turn Shego's communicator back on. It took a few moments, but he finally heard the resonating sound of the piece turning back on. He looked back at Kim, frowning. "It's on."

"Thanks Wade." Kim said, already turning up the volume on her computer. "Hey, Wade…." She looked at the volume meter, seeing that it was already up all the way. "Can you turn it up some more?"

"Kim, I can't…."

"Then why isn't there anything coming through?"

"I…don't know…"

"Is there any way you can tap into the security cameras at Go Tower?"

Wade bit his lip. "Maybe….just let me check with Ron. Maybe he knows something."

* * *

Ron felt the Communicator in his pocket vibrate, and he cursed. "Great. Why now?"

He pulled the device out of his pocket, ducking behind a pillar in the room as Jim and Tim fought the deranged Betty Director. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Where's Shego?"

"Ron!" Jim yelled, dodging a slash from the Director. "Hurry up!"

Ron looked back at the communicator. "Shego? She went to go stop Hego a few minutes ago…"

"Ron!" Tim yelled. Ron bit his lip, itching to go back into the fight. Wade saw, and sighed.

"Thanks Ron. Good luck out there. Keep in touch." The communicator screen went blank, and Ron was finally able to slip it back into his pocket. He came out from behind the pillar, feeling the familiar pull of his Mystical Monkey Powers in his very core. A glow was starting to envelope him, and he smiled, letting the powers take over him.

"I'm baaaack!" He yelled, launching himself at the fight, grinning all the way.

* * *

Wade sat at his computer, staring at screen. He had managed to tap into Go Tower's security cameras, and what he found…well, Kim sure wasn't going to like that….

"Kim….we have a problem…"

"What…what is it?" She asked, her face coming in over his second screen. He took a deep breath, sending the video link to her computer.

He watched as she watched the clip of Shego being sent flying into the wall. Watched as her eyes started to become wet with tears as the body of her lover crumpled to the ground in a heap. Watched as she gasped in horror as the ray hit Shego, lifting her off the ground. Watched as a tear slid down Kim's face.

"What…what did he do to her?" She managed to say, choking back tears.

"I…I don't know, Kim. I've never seen a ray like that before…"

"Wade, you have to get me there. I have to help her!"

He narrowed his eyes, protectiveness kicking in. "No, Kim. You're still incapacitated, and I refuse to help you with something that will just end up getting you killed."

"Wade!"

"No, Kim."

"Fine." Kim said, wiping away the tears on her cheek. "I'll talk to you later, Wade." The screen went blank, and Wade sighed heavily.

"What have we got ourselves into….?"

* * *

"Ron! To your left!" Kenny yelled, watching as the blonde young man dodged a slash from the demented Director. For a few minutes, Ron had been enveloped in a glow that at first Kenny thought was similar to the powers that Shego and her family had been given by the meteor. After watching him, though, Kenny realized that Ron's glow was much different. There was a….a monkey-like quality about him that Kenny just couldn't explain. Didn't need to. Whatever it was, it was sure some powerful stuff. "Got it!" Ron yelled, ducking as the Director's leg passed over him. "Kenny, we can take care of this bitch! Go find Shego, and make sure that you guys can take down Hego!"

"Are you sure?"

Jim and Tim looked over at him, rolling their eyes. "Just go, Kenny!"

Kenny decided not to argue any longer, and ran off in the direction that he had seen Shego go a few minutes before.

It wasn't hard to find the room where she had gone. There were flashes of green appearing through an open door, and shouts from more than one person. Kenny slid up against the wall, watching as Hego grabbed Shego's wrist, throwing her into the opposite wall. He bit back a yell, not wanting Hego to know he was there yet. He watched as a young man, quivering in fear, stood at the controls of a large machine, typing in something. He bit his lip hard as he saw the device move, and gasped as the ray hit Shego, lifting her off the floor. He felt his heart ache as he watched the woman he loved silently scream, watched as her muscles convulsed, watched as the ray shut off, sending her crashing back to the floor.

"Perfect." He heard Hego say, his lips curled in an antagonistic smirk. Kenny felt his hands curl into fists, his fingernails digging in to his palm. Every part of him wanted to run out and pull Shego into his arms, make sure that she was alright. But, the logical side of him knew that if he did that, it would only result in his own demise. If Shego could fall to this guy…then he had no chance.

"Mr. Bianchi, thank you for your service. Now, please leave me. I must be alone with my….adversary." He heard Hego say, his heart dropping. He watched the young technician nod quickly, and exited through a door on the other side of the room. Kenny took a deep breath, and slipped into the room, praying Hego didn't see him enter. He silently slid behind a pillar, pressed up against it as close as he could. He couldn't see Hego anymore, but he could still see Shego. Her body lay on the floor, facedown. She was curled up into herself, her breath raspy. Her muscles convulsed every few moments, and he could hear her moaning softly.

"Finally." He heard Hego mutter. "Finally, I have you exactly where I want you. How's it feel, darling sister? How does it feel to have failed?"

Shego didn't respond. Kenny wasn't completely sure that she was even conscious.

Hego walked around from wherever he had been, and knelt down next to Shego. He grabbed her arm, and lifted her to her feet, pinning her against the wall. "You're worthless, Sara. Absolutely worthless, just like you always have been." He drug her over to a chair, throwing her semi-unconscious form into it. He pulled a length of rope out of his pocket, tying her hands behind the chair, as well as securing her ankles to the chair legs.

"Don't even bother trying to burn your way out of those." Hector muttered smugly. "I doubt it will be successful."

Kenny grit his teeth, murderous thoughts filling his head. How dare that…that bastard! He had to free Shego, and quickly….

"I'll be right back, darling sister. I have to make a quick trip to the parlor, and make sure that Bets hasn't gotten herself killed yet. But," He paused, smiling coldly down at his sister. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

* * *

Kenny watched as the large man left the room, laughing all the way. As soon as the door was shut, Kenny came out from behind the pillar, and rushed to Shego's side. He knelt in front of her, cupping her face with his palm. "Sara? Sara, can you hear me?"

No response.

He shook her, lightly slapping her face. "Sara? Come on, Sara, please wake up…."

A low moan slipped out from her lips, and her head fell forward. Kenny's heart sunk as he realized that Shego was hurt; more hurt than he had ever seen her before.

Her eyes flickered, eyelids coming up halfway. "Ke…Ken?"

Kenny laughed, purely out of relief. "Yeah, Sara. Yeah, it's me. It's Kenny. It's Kenny." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Oh God."

"Ken?" She asked, confused. "Wha…what happened?"

"You got shot with some blue ray-thing. I don't know what it did to you, but…." He paused. "Are you in pain?"

She nodded. "Ever….everywhere." She shuddered, biting her lip. "Like…being torn apart from inside…" She moaned, her muscles convulsing once again.

Kenny swore softly, and went around to the back of the chair. He knelt, quickly pulling a pocketknife out of his back pocket, cutting through the rope that bound her wrists. Then, he cut through the rope on her ankles. He walked back to the front, catching Shego as she fell forward. He held her to him. Something was wrong. She was….cold.

He held her in front of him, making her look at him. "Sara? Sara?"

Her eyes opened slowly, and Kenny gasped. Her irises….they were changing. The emerald was slowly transitioning into a sapphire. After a few moments, all that was left of the green was a few specks here and there. The blue had taken over.

Her skin was changing as well. The pale green was fading; changing into a pale Caucasian tone that contrasted with her raven hair. Within a few moments, the green was gone, and lying in Kenny's arms was a shivering young woman that, if Kenny didn't know any better, would never even consider to be Shego.

"Oh…my…God." He heard a voice say from behind him. He turned his head quickly, only to find himself looking at a purple man.

"What…what did you do to her?" Marvin asked, horrified. Behind him, two boys stared at the pale woman in front of them.

"I…I didn't. Hego did. It was…that ray thing. I don't know what happened…" Kenny started, confused and panicked.

Marvin knelt down in front of them, softly brushing a lock of hair off his sister's face. "Sara?"

She looked up at him, hurt shining in her sapphire eyes. "Mar…Marvin?"

"Yeah, sis…..how do you feel?"

She sat up, wincing in pain. "…different." She held her arms in front of her, palms up. She turned them over quickly, seeming to search for the emerald tone that was, by then, completely gone. "What?" She looked up at the men, confused. She concentrated hard, trying to summon the glow she had been accustomed to. Nothing.

"Oh God." She whispered. "It's gone."

* * *

"Here you go, Ms. Possible! Hope the ride wasn't too bumpy!" the helicopter pilot yelled from the cockpit, over the whir of the copter's blades.

"Not at all, Mr. Reed! Thank you so much!" Kim yelled back, grabbing her backpack off the chair next to her.

"Don't worry about it, hon! It was nothing compared to you saving my butt back in Detroit the other year!"

She smiled knowingly, and climbed out of the helicopter. "Thanks again, Mr. Reed!"

"Anytime, hon!"

Kim closed the door of the copter, walking away, not looking back as the helicopter rose off of the landing pad, flying off into the night.

The red-head heroine paused, staring up at the tower in front of her. She sighed, shaking her head. She wondered what her mother's reaction was going to be when she found her daughter's hospital bed empty. Wondered if Wade had figured out where she was yet. Wondered what she was going to find inside the tower.

She laid a hand over her heart, wincing as a flash of pain hit her. She had a bad feeling about all of this…

She shook it off, and started looking for a way inside of the tower.


	53. Recognition

A/N: Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

Shego was scared.

She stared down at her forearms, her mind unable to comprehend what she was seeing. She was….normal. The way she was before the comet hit. The way…she had forgotten.

She kept trying to access her plasma abilities, but all she accomplished was giving herself a headache.

In front of her, her brothers and Kenny were discussing their plan of action. The Wegos kept glancing over at her, seemingly afraid to approach. She wished that they would. She could use some comfort; any comfort. She wasn't about to admit that, however.

"Hego's going to be back soon. We need to disable that ray-thing, and get out of here before he decides to get his ass back here. Do any of you know how to disable it?" Kenny asked, looking pointedly at Marvin.

He shook his head. "Electronics aren't my strong point." He looked at William and Westley, eyebrows raised. "You guys can figure it out though, can't you?"

The twins exchanged a glance, and nodded. "We should…." "Be able to…"

"Okay. Get started."

They went over to the device, going right to work. Kenny looked over at Shego, pain in his eyes. He hated seeing her like this.

"How you holding up over there, Sara?" He asked, wanting to turn away, finding himself unable to.

She shrugged, uncaring. "Fine. Just…fine."

He shook his head, looking away from her. Looking for anything else to do. He pulled his communicator out of his pocket, finally turning it back on.

Wade's image immediately filled the screen. "Kenny!"

"Hey Wade."

"Dude, have you seen Kim anywhere?"

Kenny stared at Wade, confused. "What?"

"Kim. Have you seen her? She's not at the hospital, and she didn't take her Kimmunicator with her, wherever she went, so I can't track her!"

"Wait, she left? Without telling anyone?"

Wade grimaced. "I….may have shown her the footage from a security camera…..showing Shego getting hit with some ray thing….what was that ray, anyway?"

Kenny looked over at Shego, frowning. "I'll tell you later. Why the hell did you show Kim that video?"

"Because, she was going hysterical, I'm an idiot who doesn't think, and because I thought it was the right thing to do!" Wade exclaimed, irritated. "I'm guessing you haven't seen her then?"

"Of course not, Wade. Find her." He sighed. "We'll take care of the stuff here. Talk to you later." He shut the communicator off, slipping it back into his pocket. He reached up, rubbing his temples lightly. "Great. Just. Fucking. Great."

"Kim…left?" Shego asked, her voice low and unfamiliar. Kenny glanced down at her before looking away quickly.

"Apparently."

"Where…." Shego started, before Kenny whirled around.

"I don't know, Sara, and I don't care. Just…" He sighed heavily. "Just be quiet. Please."

Shego growled, making herself get up onto her feet. "Just because I've lost my glow, doesn't mean you can talk to me like that, Kenny. I can still kick your ass if I want to."

Kenny sighed, turning around. "You're in no condition to kick my, or anyone else's ass right now, Sara, and you know it."

She glared at him, hating the fact that she knew that he was right. "Whatever." She pulled a chair over, and sat down before her legs gave out on her. "Just don't treat me like nothing. I'm still the same person I was…before."

Kenny just nodded, eager to get away from the woman. He walked over to the twins, pretending to care about the work they were doing.

Marvin went over to his sister, standing in front of her, obviously uncomfortable. "So…uh…."

"Hello, brother." Her sapphire eyes gazed up at him.

"Hey..sis…" He looked down at his feet, unable to face the piercing blue that was staring at him. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit. How else?" She averted her gaze, looking down at her own skin. "I can't believe this. After all these years….it's gone."

Marvin sighed. "I know, sis. I wish…I could help."

"It's..fine." She placed her elbows on her knees, holding her head with her hands. "I wish Kim was here…"

Marvin scratched his head, uncomfortable. "Yeah…"

"I'm going to kill them, Marvin."

He stared at her, concerned. "Who?"

"Betty. Hector. They deserve to die. And I will kill them."

* * *

Kim crawled through the air ducts, cursing as the small space made her feel the familiar touches of claustrophobia. She hated crawling in these things, but somehow, she managed to always find herself in one. Every freaking time.

She looked down through a grate. Her brothers and Ron were below her, fighting Dr. Director, and appearing to be winning. Hego was off to the side, just watching. She growled softly, fighting the urge to go join that fight. But, she wasn't there for revenge. She was there to help Shego.

She kept on crawling, searching for the familiar flashes of green that would signal the presence of her lover. Nothing. She looked through every grate, but nothing was there.

She could hear voices up ahead, and her heart leapt. Maybe Shego would be in the next room?

She peered through the grate, searching. Kenny was down there, as well as the Wego twins and Mego. But, where…where was Shego?

She grunted, shoving the grate out of it's place. She caught it before it fell, placing it next to her softly. No one looked up. No one heard.

She slid out of the duct, holding on to the side. Below her, activity remained as it was.

She took a deep breath, and jumped, praying that she would land on her feet. She did, though the impact sent pain shooting throughout her entire body. She really wasn't ready for this level of activity, she knew that. Never was going to let that stop her though.

She looked up to find four pairs of eyes staring at her. She coughed softly, embarrassed.

"Uh..hi. So, one of you guys want to tell me where my girlfriend is?"

* * *

She watched as one of the pairs of eyes, a pale white woman, gasped, and stood up quickly. She walked away, holding her hand over her mouth. Before she had turned, Kim had seen tears in the woman's sapphire eyes.

Kim scratched her head. "Uh…okay then….who…"

Kenny just stared at her, shaking his head. "Wow."

"What?"

Kenny shook his head in disgust. "Way to hurt your own girlfriend, Possible."

"Wait…that woman..."

"Yeah, Kim. That was Shego."

* * *

Shego ran away from there, unable to bear another moment. Kim…Kim didn't even recognize her. Her own girlfriend…had no clue who she was. Oh God…

She clutched on to a pillar, her stomach turning. She fought the urge to retch, and pressed her head against the cool stone of the pillar. She wanted to burn something…she wanted to be anywhere else…she wanted…

"Sara?"

Shego froze, not turning around. She didn't answer.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sara? Please, look at me…."

"Why should I?" She muttered, angered.

"Please?"

Shego turned slowly, facing the red-head. "What do you want, Kim?"

"You, Sara. I want you." Kim placed her hand on the side of the elder woman's face. She stared into the unfamiliar eyes, trying to see the green that had been replaced with blue. "What happened?" She asked, confused.

"The ray….it did something…..took away my glow." Shego said, leaning into Kim's touch. "It's gone, Kimmie. It's gone."

"But…how….is there any way to get it back?"

Shego laughed coldly. "I doubt it."

Kim sighed, wrapping her arms around Shego. "I'm sorry, Sara."

"Don't." Shego stepped back, away from Kim. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"No..but…" Kim sighed. "I feel responsible. I'm sorry. Let's get out of here, okay? Let's go home. Just let the others take care of your siblings."

"No, Kim." Shego sighed softly, looking over towards the others. "No. I must take care of them myself."

"Sara, don't let your pride affect your judgment…." Kim trailed off when she saw the look in Shego's eyes.

"This is NOT about my pride, Kim." Shego said, walking away. "Go home. You shouldn't be here, and you know it."

"Don't you…" Kim stared at her in shock, "Don't you walk away from me, Sara! I'm not done talking yet!"

Shego sighed, and turned around. "Just go home, Princess. I don't want you to get more hurt than you already are. Please."

Kim grabbed Shego's arm, pulling her close. "I'm not leaving, Sara. You can't make you leave you here alone." She cast her eyes downward. "Don't make me be alone. Please."

Shego stared at her, trying to calm her thoughts so she could make a rational decision. Rational didn't seem like something that was going to happen, though.

She sighed softly, leaning down, laying a soft kiss on the red-head's forehead. "Fine. Stay. Just, no fighting. You're still injured. Watching only."

Kim's eyes lit up, and she smiled. "Okay. Thanks."

"Yeah…" Shego muttered, walking back over to the others. "Are we almost ready?"

"Just about….." The Wegos muttered. "Just have to…"

"What. The fuck."

They all turned to find Hector staring at them, his eyes burning with hate.


	54. Submission

Dear readers,

I'm truly very sorry that it has taken me over two weeks to bring you this. Let's just say that it's been a long couple of weeks, and well…..writer's block has been plaguing me. Still is, which is why this is so short and….well, I wasn't planning to release this part yet. But, I realized I needed to.

So, I'm sorry about the rushed feel, if it feels like that, and I promise…PROMISE….to try and finish this as soon as I can. Until then, I bid thee…..adios? Sure. Let's go with that….

Talk to you all soon.

-Flame

* * *

"Step away from the device." Hector growled at his younger siblings, already making a move to attack them. The Wegos glared at him, their red glow enveloping them.

"No" "Big…" "Brother." The now dozens of Wegos said, all but two of them attacking as one entity. Hector batted them aside, his strength sending them flying into the wall. They groaned, fading away, the red glow coming back to surround the original twins.

Marvin glared at his elder brother, shaking his head with disgust. "You're a bastard, Hector."

Hector turned to look at the purple man, his eyes shining with malice. "That may be so, but at least I'm not some kind of purple freak!"

Marvin growled, and launched himself at his brother, only to be blocked by the elder man's arm. Hector grabbed him, shaking his head slowly. "Such a disappointment." He threw Marvin into the wall, rolling his eyes as the violet man groaned and slumped to the floor.

Hector looked at the remaining people in the room. "Any more contenders?"

Shego stepped out, blocking Kim from Hector's view. "Fuck off, Hector. You've fucked things up enough as it is."

"On the contrary, my dear sister." Hector said, smiling. "It's nice to know the alterations on the device worked as well as I wanted…." He smirked at Shego, crossing his arms defiantly. "You seem a bit pale, sister. Are you feeling well?"

"You bastard." Shego growled, instinctively trying to light her plasma. She looked down at her hands, surprised to find them absent of the warm green glow. She swore, hating her brother even more.

Hector saw her rage, and laughed coldly. "Perfect." He stepped closer to his sister, and threw a punch. She held up her arm, blocking the blow, gritting her teeth in pain as his strength worked against her. She didn't notice his other fist coming towards her, and it impacted, driving into her stomach. She doubled over in pain, clutching her wounded abdomen. By doing this, Kim was in full view of Hector's vision.

He caught sight of the red-head, and grinned masochistically. "You again? Didn't you learn anything after my sister shot you?"

Kim unconsciously placed a hand over where the bullet had pierced her body, and cringed. She put a face of false bravado on, though, and glared at her girlfriend's sadistic brother. "You don't mess with me and expect to get away with it."

"Actually, Ms. Possible, that is exactly what I expect to do." He walked over to her slowly. Kim backed away quickly, not wanting to be anywhere near the giant of a man.

Kenny walked over to Kim, and pulled her behind him, blocking her. She was about to argue, but stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"Hego, you will give Shego her powers back, and then you will let us leave." He pulled a gun out of his pack, aiming it carefully at the man's chest. "Or I will fucking kill you."

"You want me to restore her plasma?" Hector asked, laughing. "Really?" He shook his head, still chuckling. "Impossible."

"What do you mean, impossible?" Shego yelled, stumbling back up on her feet unsteadily.

Hector rolled his eyes. "Stay down, will you?" he turned to look back at Kenny. "I mean, I created a way to take her powers, not restore them. I can't just give her powers back."

Kenny cocked the hammer on the gun, his index finger slowly closing on the trigger. "Damn you, Hego." He pulled the trigger, the recoil sending shivers down his arms.

The bullet impacted with Hector's chest, sending him stumbling back. He grunted in pain, and reflexively put a hand over the area where the bullet hit. Kenny smiled grimly, and holstered his weapon.

Cold laughter came from Hector. Every eye in the room looked at him.

"What the…." Kenny started to say, before a fist impacted his head, sending him flying into a wall. The Wegos, still dazed, went to check on him.

Hector stood in the space Kenny had been standing only moments before, shrugging off his button-down shirt. Kim gasped as she saw the Kevlar vest that he wore, and the shining copper bullet lodged right above his heart.

William held two fingers to Kenny's neck, searching for a pulse. He couldn't find one. He looked up angrily. " Oh my God! He killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" Shego yelled, struggling to remain on her feet. She threw a weak punch at him, only for her wrist to be caught in his hand. He shook his head slowly. "Tsk…tsk…pathetic." He pulled her in front of him, making her face Kim, her arm wrenched behind her back. She gasped in pain as he flexed his arm, pulling her arm even farther back.

"Well. Now what?" Hector asked, smiling wider than ever.

* * *

"Jim, watch out!" Tim yelled as he watched his brother battle the sadistic Director. Her knife flew towards the young man, who ducked just in time, narrowly missing the blade that was headed towards his face.

"Thanks, bro!" Jim yelled back, ducking again. "Ron! Maneuver 13, now!"

Ron looked at Jim, the glow enveloping him growing brighter. "13? Okay." He turned back towards the Director, and grinned. He dropped down to all fours, and started barking. "Woof. Woof. I is doggy."

The Director stopped in her tracks, staring down at the young man. "What?"

"Ruff. Ruff. Doggy says ruff." Ron replied, crawling away from the confused woman. "Doggy mark territory." He started to go towards a pillar, unbuttoning his pants. The Director snapped out of it, and growled loudly when she realized what he had said.

"Get up, you buffoon!" She yelled, still confused. "Goddamn freak!"

"Woof. Come get me, bitch." He replied, his glow turning blue as he grinned even wider. Betty glared at him, and started walking towards him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him to his feet, the blade of her knife pressed against his neck. "Don't fuck with me, buffoon."

"Too late." Ron said, smiling even as the blade grew closer to his skin. The Director stared at him, the urge to slice open his neck fading as the sense of curiosity grew stronger.

"What?" She asked once again, incredibly confused. Ron's grin just grew wider, and he started to laugh softly.

A bright purple ray hit the Director in the back. She paused for a moment, before laughter erupted from her mouth, falling to the floor, giggling madly. Behind her, the twins grinned, and high-fived. "Hick a bick a boo?" "Hooshah!"

Jim kept the ray trained on the Director, while Tim pulled the compact out of the bag he had slung over his shoulder. He walked over to the giggling woman, and grinned, opening the compact in front of her face. A burst of powder hit her straight on, and Jim cut off the ray. Betty stopped laughing, and fell completely to the floor, out cold.

Tim pulled some rope out of the bag, and looked up at Jim and Ron, who had pulled himself up off the floor, grinning. "So. Who wants to do the honors?"

* * *

"Let go of her!" Kim demanded, her fingers balling up into dual fists.

Hector only grinned, flexing his arm once again. Shego cried out softly, feeling her arm start to pull out of its socket. She bit her lip quickly, biting back another cry.

"I finally have you where I want you, sister." He whispered in Shego's ear, grinning even wider. "Tell your girlfriend to leave, and I promise I won't hurt her."

Shego's eyes grew wide. "I..don't believe you."

"I promise, sister. No harm will come to her."

Shego looked at Kim, her heart breaking. "Kim….leave."

Kim just stared at her. "What?"

"Leave, Princess. He won't hurt you." She looked into her girlfriend's green eyes, her own sapphire eyes pleading. "Please, Pumpkin. I can't bear the thought of them hurting you again."

"Sara, I'm not leaving you again. I don't care if he hurts me. I refuse to let him hurt you while I'm off somewhere else, perfectly fine!" Kim felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she wiped it away angrily. "No, Sara."

"God Dammit, Kim! He's going to kill me, and I don't want you to have to see that!" Shego yelled, trying to sound angry, but faltering. "Please, Kim, just go! He's already…killed Kenny….he won't hesitate to kill you! Just go! Don't be a fucking hero, save yourself for once!"

"Sara…"

"Dammit, Kim…GO!"

Kim glared at Hector, hatred burning in her eyes. "I swear, Hego, I will kill you if you harm her at all. I will destroy everything in my path until I find you." She walked past Hector and Shego, her heart breaking as she took one last look in her lover's eyes. "Love you." She whispered, before sprinting away, running out the door, praying that Ron and the Tweebs would be close by.


	55. Domination

Dear Readers of the World!

Surprise! Early update!

Hehhehehheheehe…

-Flame

* * *

Hector's evil laughter echoed throughout the room. To his left, Marvin stirred, sitting up, rubbing his head. The twins were trying to revive Kenny, but so far, they hadn't been successful.

"Hector…." Shego started to say, before he flexed his arm once more, pulling her arm even farther behind her.

"Shut up." He muttered, the smile on his face vanishing immediately. "You don't get to speak anymore, sister. It's my turn." He twisted her arm once more, smiling as she gasped in pain. "You know what, darling little sister? You had everything." He made her face him, not releasing her arm, forcing it into a position that could only be described as excruciating. "Father always loved you best….even before the fucking meteor. You were the perfect child, the perfect hero, the perfect…everything." He glared at her, hatred practically oozing out of his pores. "And you threw it all away! To become what? A thief? A henchmen? A fucking SIDEKICK? I gave you so many chances to come back to Team Go….and what did you do? You tried to steal our powers and take over the world. So, tell me dear sister, who the hell is the villain here?"

"You!" Said Marvin, who had miraculously pulled himself to his feet. "You, brother. You sent a man to rape our sister, you took her powers, you tried to kill both her and Kim, and now you're going to try and kill her again. So, that obviously makes you the villain, dammit! Now, let her go, and we can forget this ever happened." His muscles trembled, and he had to grab onto the pillar next to him so he didn't fall over.

"Stay out of this, Mego." Hector said angrily, glaring at the violet man.

"Hell no. And don't call me Mego, dammit! My name is Marvin, not that stupid alias you gave me." He returned Hector's glare with a hardened look. "I'm a person, not a fucking hero."

Shego felt a smile come to her lips, her pride in her younger brother rising. Her eyes met his, and she let the smile widen. To their right, the Wegos had abandoned their attempts at resuscitating Kenny, and were creeping behind the device. They silently started going back to work, glancing up at their siblings, praying Hector wouldn't notice them.

Hector growled softly, and used his other hand to pull a switchblade out of his back pocket. He hit the switch, the blade popping out of the hilt menacingly. Shego couldn't see what he was doing, but she knew exactly what it was once he pressed it against her neck, the steel cool against her skin. She stopped struggling, feeling the blade cut into her skin softly. Beads of scarlet dripped from the cut, staining the blade. Marvin swore, trying to run over to help his sister, but was too weak to achieve that goal. Shego felt fear grip her heart, and she realized that this truly was…the end. She wasn't going to see Kim again. Wasn't going to be able to kiss her sweet lips again. Never again…

* * *

Kim ran into the room, her heart pounding in her chest. "Tweebs! Ron!"

The young men looked up at the red-head, surprised. "Kim? What are you doing here?" Ron asked, confused.

She shook her head. "No time to explain. Shego's in trouble. I need help, I can't take down Hector alone. Come, please?" She noticed Betty lying in the corner, bound and gagged. "uh…."

"She's not going anywhere." Jim said, smiling proudly. "Let's go save your girlfriend."

* * *

Hector's hatred surged as he pressed the blade into Shego's skin, wanting to press it even harder. Slice open her neck, watch the blood spill out…no. Not yet. He wanted to enjoy her death, and to properly do that, he had to lengthen her torment.

He turned his attention to Marvin, feeling his hatred burn once more. Stupid Marvin. Always having to butt in where he didn't belong. He should have just stayed out of it. Hector knew that he would have to dispose of him as well, as soon as he was done with Shego.

He wondered what had happened to Betty. Probably had been defeated by now….she wasn't even close to his fighting skill, and since she was paired off against at least three other people, she was most likely fucked. Hector didn't care though. Betty didn't mean anything to him; she was just a way to get what he wanted. And she had served her purpose.

He brought his head down to Shego's ear. "You know, sister, when I'm done with you….I'm going to go find Kim." He felt her tense up, and couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to use a knife…the same one I have pressed against your throat right now….and slide it between her ribs. I'm going to make the blade enter her heart. Her blood will cover this very floor." He felt a shudder run down her spine, his smile growing wider. He slowly slid the blade across her throat, the blade cutting deeper than ever. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Wanna bet? He heard someone say behind him. He started to turn around, but stopped when a heavy blow landed on the side of his head, making him let go of Shego, and fall forward. Shego rolled to the side, watching as Hector hit the floor, hitting the cement with a loud groan. Behind them, Ron stood, brandishing a table leg, the end spotted with crimson.

Kim came out from behind Ron and the Tweebs, and rushed to Shego's side. "Oh shit…" She murmured when she saw the blood coming from the cut on Shego's neck. She looked around for something to stop the bleeding with. "Tim! Throw me your shirt!"

Her brother looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Your shirt! Give it to me, now!"

He raised his eyebrows, but shrugged off his shirt, throwing it to his sister. She immediately pressed it against Shego's throat, forcing the sense of urgency back. "Sara?"

"Pr..Princess?" Shego choked out. She could taste blood in her mouth.

"I don't know how deep he cut, Sara. Don't move, okay?" Kim looked to the side, watching as Ron and the Tweebs took care of Hector, tying him up to the same chair that he had Shego tied to before. Kim turned her attention back to Shego, her heart racing once more. She pulled the shirt away from Shego's throat, wincing as she saw the wound that Hector had inflicted on her lover.

"Damn, that's deep…" She whispered. She looked into Shego's eyes, the unfamiliar sapphire irises shining before her. "I think…I think you're going to be okay, Sara. Just….stay there, and hold this against the wound. I have to….have to…" She took a deep breath. "I'll be right back." She stood up, walking over to her brothers and Ron.

"Go, grab Betty, and bring her in here. Ron and I will watch Hector." She said to her brothers. She turned around, searching for the Wegos. "Wegos?"

William and Westley popped up from behind the device. "Yeah?"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to…" "reconfigure the machine…" "Maybe…" "Can return…" "Shego's powers?"

Kim saw Shego look up at that. She cleared her throat. "Okay. Uh…keep doing that. Ron, get in touch with Wade and my parents. I'm going to have a little…talk…with our resident strong man."

Ron saw the look in Kim's eyes, and nodded. "Will do, Kim." He walked off, pulling his communicator out of his pocket. Kim turned her attention back to Hector, hatred burning in her eyes.


	56. Cloud

Dear awesome readers,

Well….I mean it when I say that this is….rather close to the end. Really close. How close? Well, you'll have to see.

Here ya'll go. Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

"You….you….God, I can't even think of a word to describe you." Kim said, staring down at Hector with disdain. "Every part of me wants to take that knife of yours, and plant it right in your heart, you know that? To hell with being a good guy, I want revenge, Hego! And fuck if I don't get it."

Hector glared at her, struggling against the bonds that tied him to the chair. "Stop with the dramatics, Possible. Just because you're a "hero" doesn't mean that you get to be a drama queen."

Kim's hand flew around, impacting with the side of Hector's face. The smack was loud, satisfying to both Kim and Shego, who was still lying on the floor, blood seeping through the shirt she was holding to her neck.

The part of Hector's face that was hit was quickly turning red. It burned, but Hector ignored it. He wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of knowing that Kim had managed to inflict even minimal pain on him.

Shego coughed suddenly, her hand flying up to her face to cover her mouth. She pulled her hand away from her mouth, and grimaced. The skin was covered with small spatters of scarlet.

Kim looked back at Shego, concerned. She knew the woman needed medical attention soon, and she also knew she wasn't qualified to treat Shego for the injury to her throat. She also knew that she herself would need to get back to hospital as well. Her chest burned, and she had tore at least one of her stitches. Her clothing kept the blood from showing, but she knew she had to get it treated. They were running out of time.

She turned her attention back to Hector. "You sicken me." She turned around, looking at the Wegos. "Wegos! How far are you on reconfiguring that machine?"

They looked up at the red-head, worried as they saw the panicked, but stern look in her eyes. "We…haven't…" "Been able…" "To change…" "It's function yet…"

Her lips curled up in a smile. "Good. Can you guys point it at Hego, here?"

They frowned. "Uh…"

"Please?" She made her facial expression turn into the infamous puppy-dog pout, her bottom lip sticking out, batting her eyes. The twins grimaced, unable to resist the pout.

"Fine…" They muttered, making the device turn so that the ray was pointing at their elder brother.

"Turn it on, please." Kim said, her smile growing wide as she saw the panic in Hector's eyes. It was satisfying.

William looked at Westley. Their eyes met, and they could both see apprehension in the other's eyes. But, they flipped the switch anyway. The thin blue ray hit Hector in the chest. The twins winced as their brother cried out, his muscles convulsing in spasms that racked his entire body.

Kim watched as Hector's powers were sucked right out of his body, the sense of revenge enveloping her in its comfortable embrace.

"K..Kim…"

Kim turned around slowly, not wanting to look away from Hector. Her eyes met Shego's and she finally snapped out of the state that she was in, and she was forced back into the situation, realizing that her lover was close to passing out. They needed to leave. Now.

"Fuck." She muttered, rushing over to Shego, kneeling down next to her. Tim's shirt was sodden with Shego's blood. Shego's skin was paler than it had been, almost white as a ghost. Her eyes fluttered, struggling to stay open. She looked up at Kim weakly, unable to speak.

Kim looked over at the Wegos. "Guys, can you…finish up in here? Check on Mego, make sure Hego doesn't go away, all of that? I need to…." She gestured at Shego, not needing to finish the sentence. The Wegos nodded, turning off the device, and standing up.

"Take good…" "care of our…" "sister, Kim." They said, crossing their arms. "We'll…." "keep trying…" "To reconfigure the machine."

Kim nodded, leaning down, wrapping her arm around Shego's shoulders, her other arm coming around her waist. She helped Shego to her feet, a difficult task since Shego was practically unconscious. Her head rested on Kim's shoulder, the blood that was slowly leaking from her neck staining the red-head's shirt.

Kim started walking, supporting Shego as much as she could. They walked slowly, taking a minute or so to even exit the room. Eventually, they managed to get to the room where Ron and the Tweebs were taking care of the Director.

* * *

Ron turned around when he heard them enter. At first, he thought Shego was dead. That much blood…..she sure looked dead. But, then she stirred, moaning softly. Kim looked at him, exhaustion in her gaze. "Help…please…"

Ron rushed over to them, allowing Kim to pass Shego on to him. "Shit…."

"Exactly." Kim said, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Help me get her to….the hovercraft?"

"Sure." Ron said, looking over at the Tweebs. "You guys gonna be okay in here?"

They nodded, looking down at Betty Director, who was conscious, struggling at the bonds that restrained her. "What happened…" "To Hego?"

"He…got blasted by a certain ray." Kim said coldly, staring at the Director. She walked over to her, kneeling down. Betty looked up at her, fear shining in her eyes.

"Get away from me, Possible…" She said meekly, not liking the look in the heroine's eyes.

Kim glared at her. "I haven't forgotten." She swung her fist, making sure it hit the Director right between her eyes. Betty fell back, out like a light. "You're lucky I don't have time to do worse." She said softly. She stood, turning around, looking at Ron and Shego. "Let's go."

Ron nodded. "Can you take her other side? We can support her between us. It'll go faster that way."

Kim nodded, coming around to Shego's left, throwing Shego's arm over her shoulder, wrapping her own arm around Shego's back. "Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

Shego couldn't remember the trip from the room to the hovercraft. It was all a blur in her mind, covered by pain and crimson.

She felt Ron and Kim set her down on the floor of the vehicle, the metal cool against her burning skin. Her throat was killing her, the cut in her neck throbbing painfully. She realized that she had lost a lot of blood; more than she ever should have. If she had her powers, the wound would be a lot less worrisome….but without them, she was vulnerable, and afraid. She could die, and she knew it.

She felt Kim's hands on her shoulders, shaking her. She heard her say her name, heard the panic in her voice as she told Ron to get them to Middleton Hospital. She felt a cool, wet cloth wipe away the blood on her neck, heard Kim gasp as she saw the deep cut on her neck. Shego wondered how bad it really was….sounded like it was pretty bad.

She felt the vibration of the hovercraft starting up, felt it rise off of the ground. She prayed to whatever God was watching over them that the Buffoon knew how to drive the vehicle, or could at least figure out how to.

She could sense Kim kneeling next to her. She tried to open her eyes, managing to keep them open slightly.

"Sara?" She heard Kim ask. Her eyes moved, trying to focus in on Kim's face. "Sara, can you hear me?"

Shego struggled to respond. Eventually, she just blinked at Kim, hoping Kim would notice. She did, thankfully, and sighed in relief.

"Okay. We're on our way to the hospital…." She looked up quickly. "Ron, tree!"

The hovercraft swerved sharply, then went back into its straight-lined position. "Sorry KP!"

Kim rolled her eyes, and looked back down at Shego. "You're going to be okay." She said. On the inside, however, prayed that she wasn't lying. Truth was, she doubted that Shego was going to live. Not with that much blood loss.

"Hey Kim!" Ron yelled from the front. "We're here!...where should I land?"

* * *

They had to literally carry Shego inside, as by then, she was far too weak to walk. Anne Possible was waiting inside, having been alerted of the emergency by the Tweebs via communicator.

They placed Shego on a gurney, and fell back as a team of doctors took her back to the operating room. Anne said nothing, only following the gurney. She was in full-on doctor mode, and nothing, not even the fact that her patient was her daughter's lover, would distract her from doing her job.

Shego couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, so they slid closed. She was barely clinging onto consciousness.

She felt a needle slide into her arm. Heard the rushed, concerned voices of the doctor's around her. Couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Then, a mask was placed over her mouth and nose, and all was quiet as she slid into the welcoming darkness.


	57. Clean Up

Dear readers,

Well…here ya'll go. Enjoy, please. Or don't. But, I'd like it if you did enjoy it…

A chapter or two left…..

-Flame

* * *

_Beep…..Beep…Beep….._

Kim sighed, staring at the heart monitor. The green line kept spiking consistently, something she was happy for; of course….she just wished she could get the feeling of dread out of her heart.

Her shirt was buttoned incorrectly, and the fresh stitches could be seen clearly. Her mother had been rather angry when she saw that her daughter had torn her stitches, but…Kim didn't care. All she cared about was Shego.

Anne Possible had hardly recognized Shego when she had been brought into the hospital. Everything was different. Her skin, the pale green streaks in her hair were gone, and of course, the eyes. When she had first seen Shego look at her, she hadn't recognized that those were the same eyes that had been red when crying over her daughter only weeks ago. But, they were.

Kim's hand unconsciously squeezed Shego's softly as she thought about the events of the previous night. Hego had apparently just missed Shego's carotid artery, but the cut was still worrisome. Shego had lost a lot of blood; so much, in fact, that Anne and the rest of the doctors couldn't believe that the young woman was still alive. Several transfusions later, they had managed to restore her blood supply, but….they were still worried. Shego was expected to have woken up hours before, and the fact that she was still not awake…well, it wasn't good.

"Come on Sara…." Kim whispered, looking down at the sleeping face of the woman she loved. "Please wake up…I need you…."

"Kim?" She heard someone say. She immediately looked closer at Shego, hoping that she was the one who had uttered her name. But, the woman was still in the embrace of sleep.

"Kim….honey, look at me."

Kim regretfully tore her eyes away from Shego, and looked towards the doorway, where her mother stood. "What do you want, mother."

"Honey, you should get some sleep. You've had one hell of a day."

Kim cast her eyes at Shego once more. "I'm not leaving her."

"Kim…."

The red-head turned, her eyes burning with anger. "No, Mother. Leave me be." Her expression softened. "Please."

Anne sighed, wishing she could do something to alleviate the pain that her daughter was obviously feeling. "Sweetie….."

"I need to be here, Mom." Kim said softly, her hand squeezing Shego's tighter. "Just in case she does wake up."

"Honey…"

Kim just looked at her. She didn't say a word; she didn't have to. Anne backed off, leaving the room. Leaving them to be alone once more.

* * *

Tim and Jim finished tying Hego and the Director to the pillar, making careful measures to make sure they weren't gentle with the siblings. They had gagged them as well. The constant complaining and threats of revenge coming from them had gotten to be rather irritating.

Marvin, finally able to support himself without aid, had called the Go City police a few moments before. They would be there soon, but to him, it wasn't soon enough.

William was bent over the body of Kenny, whom he and Westley had carried out to the main room. Tears fell from the young man's eyes as he looked down at the face of his friend. Kenny looked back up at him, unseeing. William laid his hands over his friend's eyes, closing them forever. He removed his hands. Kenny looked like he could have been sleeping; if not for the purplish-black bruise that covered the side of his head, and the absence of a rising chest.

Westley, unsure of how to comfort his brother, stood off to the side, watching. He hadn't known Kenny, but he could tell that he had been close to William. The twins had never kept secrets before, and on the inside, Westley wondered why William hadn't told him about Kenny. But, that wasn't something he was going to ask.

Jim and Tim stared at Betty and Hector, hatred burning in their gaze. "Just because…" "Our sister…" "didn't beat the…" "shit out of…" "you two…" "doesn't mean…" "that we're…" "not going to." They smiled slyly; a smile that didn't quite reach their eyes. Then, they started in with the promise of pain, making sure to cause both Hector and Betty agonizing pain. They weren't nearly as forgiving as their sister, as evidenced by the amount of blows they unleashed on the pair of villains.

"Hey guys…" Marvin said, looking out the window. "Cops are here. Let's take these bastards down to them, okay?"

Jim and Tim stopped their blows, and looked over at Marvin. "Okay…..we'll" " grab Hego." Can the Wegos….." "Grab the Director?"

Marvin looked over at the Wegos, and sighed. "Westley, help me out with Bets, okay?" Westley looked over at him, and nodded sadly. William didn't look up. He just kept staring at the deceased form of his close friend.

Jim and Tim grabbed Hector, pulling him to his feet. By this time, they had beaten him into submission…and unconsciousness…..so, he didn't give them any trouble. Not that he really could have, anyway, since he too had lost his powers. Westley and Marvin grabbed the Director, and pulled her to her feet as well. She wasn't fully unconscious, so she kept squirming around. They ignored her though.

They drug the two down to the bottom of the Tower, and went outside to meet with the cops, who kept impatiently hitting the doorbell.

"Yeah..yeah…" "We're here now…." "okay? You…" "can stop.." "doing that…" Jim and Tim said, throwing Hector onto the ground. "Here's…." "your first…" "bastard…" Marvin and Westley threw the Director next to him. "and there's…" "the other."

The one cop, whose nametag identified him as an Officer Worth, knelt next to the two, and turned them over. "Holy…..what the hell?"

His partner, who was later identified as Officer Conrad, took a look at them as well. "Oh my God…this is….is that Hego? And who is that other chick?"

Officer Worth looked up at his partner. "Conrad, that's Betty Director. You know….Director of Global Justice!"

Both officers looked up at the young men standing in front of them. "Want to tell us what the hell happened here?"

* * *

_It was dark._

_Oh so very dark. _

_She held out her arms in front of her, palms facing the sky. Her pale white skin contrasted against the darkness, almost like a ghost. She turned her hands over, inspecting every inch of the exposed skin. _

_She lifted her hands up, gently placing her palms on the sides of her face. Her skin was cool, too cool. _

_She let her hands drop back to her sides, and turned her attention to the area around her. The darkness was starting to recede, light shining through. But, what was there to shine on? The landscape around her was plain, nothing more than a sheet of black, a sheet of white. It was empty; nothing but space. _

_She felt a slight pressure around her hand, and looked down, surprised. There was nothing there. Nothing at all. _

_She could swear that she could hear voices….small voices, carried on the wind. She tried to hear what they were saying…but found that she couldn't. They were too far away…she was too far away. _

_The pressure around her hand was back again. She looked down again. A gasp of surprise escaped from behind her lips. _

_There was a hand there now….transparent, but slowly coming into focus. Shego gripped the hand, trying to see if it was really real. As she did, a dull pain bloomed in her neck. Her other hand rubbed it softly, confused. _

_The voices were closer now. Or was it she that was closer to them? She wasn't sure, and didn't truly care. The light that was taking over the darkness was almost fully covering the landscape, the darkness forced into a corner. _

_She blinked, the light starting to hurt her eyes. She felt the hand on hers grip her hand tighter, and the light grew ever brighter. She finally just closed her eyes hard, trying to protect her vision from the burning light. _

_She opened her eyes…._

* * *

Kim felt Shego's hand grip her own, and looked down, surprised.

Shego smiled up at her sleepily. "Hey Princess…."


	58. Resolutions

Dear readers,

Well, here it is. The big scene that SO MANY of you have been asking for. Seriously, what is with you people and the 'M' rated scenes? Hahaha..I'm just kidding.

Anyway, I guess I should also say that there is only…one more chapter. An epilogue, if you will.

Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

It had been a week since the events at Go Tower transpired. The Go City Police, astounded that their resident superhero, Hego, was really an egotistical villain, decided to do a thorough investigation not only on him, but the entire Go Team. Hego was sent to prison, where he awaits his trial.

Betty Director…well, according to Global Justice's official report, she was sent to prison, awaiting her own trial. But, none of the Possible clan believed that. But, she was gone for now, and that was all that mattered for the time being.

As for the rest of the players in the game….well, it was a rather somber day for them.

* * *

The day was gloomy, as was expected for such a sad time. A mist of rain was in the air, threatening of a sudden downpour.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" The preacher droned from the front, looking bored and lonely.

William sighed, looking down at the ground. He was dressed in his Sunday best, something he hated. But, at that moment, he couldn't care less about what he was forced to wear. Tears of sadness kept welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill down his face.

Kim stood next to Shego, staring down at the open grave and the casket suspended above it. She knew that she should be sad and upset…but, she hadn't really known him. She was there because of what he did, not who he was. But, she knew it wasn't that way for Shego.

Shego stared at the casket, wishing that she was anywhere but there. She didn't want to remember him like that….not just a body in a box. She missed him already. And nothing was ever going to bring him back.

She felt Kim's hand tighten around hers, and she looked over at her sadly. Kim looked back at her, her eyes full of loving concern.

"It'll be alright.." Kim whispered softly. Shego sighed, shaking her head.

"Will it?"

Kim didn't reply. She didn't have an answer to that question.

The sound of the droning preacher had gone away, so Shego looked back up at the front. Around her, the few people attending started to dissipate, disappearing into the shadows. Soon, only Kim, the Wegos, Marvin, and she were left.

She waited until all but Kim was gone before walking up to where the casket hung suspended above the dirt. She unconsciously twirled the rose in her hand, before setting it down on the shining wood of the coffin.

"I'm going to miss you, Kenny." She whispered softly, before turning around and walking away, Kim silently following behind her.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Kim turned over onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. "What?"

Shego looked away from her, up at the ceiling. "I said, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. For getting involved with all of the shit that happened over the past couple of months. For popping up on your doorstep that night. For getting you shot. For hurting you." Her voice cracked. "For being me."

Kim sighed, wrapping her arms around Shego, pulling her closer to her body. "Stop apologizing, Sara. If you hadn't randomly popped on my doorstep, would we be here right now? Would I be holding you?" She gently held Shego's chin, making her look at her. "No. We wouldn't, and I wouldn't. I love you, Sara, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Shego sighed softly, letting Kim hold her close. She was cold, something she had to get used to now that she was without the warmth of the plasma coursing through her veins. She snuggled closer to Kim, laying her head on her chest. "I love you, Kimmie."

Kim leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the pale woman's lips. "Love you too, Sara."

Shego wrapped her arm around her lover's waist, pulling her close. She shifted so that she was facing Kim, and kissed her softly.

Kim kissed her back, their lips slowly moving together. Kim felt Shego's tongue softly slide over her lips, and she parted her lips obligingly. She felt Shego enter her mouth, exploring it gently. Kim didn't bother fighting for dominance for once, letting Shego do what she wanted to.

Shego broke off the kiss, leaning back, taking time to catch her breath. Then, she turned to Kim, smiling.

She sat up on her knees, one leg on either side of Kim's body. She looked down at Kim, her smile growing wider. Kim looked up at her, meeting her eyes. So unfamiliar, yet, somehow still the same ones that had looked into her own so many times before. She could see the lust shining in the sapphire eyes. It frightened her, but at the same time, excited her.

Shego grasped the hem of Kim's shirt, lifting it up. Kim saw her attentions, lifting her arms so Shego could remove the garment from her body. She did, throwing it onto the floor nonchalantly. She looked down at Kim's torso, leaning down, placing a trail of soft kisses from her bellybutton up to her neckline. She growled in irritation as her hands, running up her lover's body, ran into the obstacle that was Kim's brassiere.

Kim sat up, letting Shego's hands go around her, unhooking the irritating object. She let it fall from Kim's body before grabbing it, and throwing it in the general direction of the shirt that was already on the floor. Shego bent her head, her lips making circles around the young woman's breast.

Kim closed her eyes, getting lost in the heat of the moment. She froze, however, when she felt Shego start to go for the button on her jeans. She opened her eyes, shaking her head. She didn't want that…not yet. She wanted Shego to be the first, not her…

She stopped Shego, and rolled over, so that she was on top instead of Shego. Shego looked up at her, confused.

Kim smiled, kissing her softly, while her hands worked on getting Shego's shirt off her body. Shego helped her out. Unlike Kim, Shego hadn't been wearing a bra, much to Kim's relief. She kissed Shego, letting her hands wander over her body. She loved the feeling of her skin, loved the taste of her lips.

Her hand went down to Shego's hips, her fingers fumbling with the button on her jeans. She felt Shego tense up beneath her, and she froze, worried.

"Are you…." She started to say, before stopping when she saw Shego nod her head.

"It's…okay. I'm ready." Shego said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."


	59. The End

Dear readers,

Well…this is it. Unexpected is finally done. Seems like just yesterday that I wrote that first chapter….

It's been an interesting ride, if I do say so myself. I never expected this to be as popular as it is. Actually, I didn't expect for anyone to care about this other than me. I'm glad that there are people out there that actually enjoy what I've written. And I hope to continue giving you all more things to read. It'll take some time though, but rest assured…I will be back. When? I'm not sure. Soon, I think.

Anyway, enjoy the end. And thanks for everything.

-Flame

* * *

The smell of frying eggs filled the air, mixing in with the scents of bacon and ham.

Shego felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and someone nuzzling her neck. "It smells great, honey."

"I would hope so…" She muttered irritably. "Stupid things finally stopped breaking on me…"

"Aww…are the little eggs messing with you?" Kim inquired, grinning.

"Shut up." Shego growled softly. "Grab a plate. The damn things are finally done." She turned off the burner, and stepped away from the stove, going over to the sink, washing her hands. Kim rolled her eyes, grabbing two plates out of the cabinet, and flipping the eggs onto them. She brought them over to the table, placing one on each end. She sat down, waiting for Shego to join her.

Shego sat down at the opposite end, grabbing the newspaper that lay in the middle of the table. She looked at the headlines, and laughed softly.

"What?" Kim asked, softly chewing on her eggs. Shego tossed the newspaper over to her, rolling her eyes.

Kim grabbed it, and scanned the page. Soon, she started laughing as well.

"Doomsday Device Destroyed by Daring Double?" She said, shaking her head. "Since when did every newspaper headline have to be one long alliteration? And when the hell did we become the 'Daring Double'?"

Shego shrugged. "At least they didn't call us the Daring Dykes this time…."

Kim laughed, shaking her head again. "Yeah…that was really a bad move on their part, wasn't it?"

"I would say so. That editor guy won't ever forget me, will he?" Shego said, grinning mischievously. "No one calls Sara Go a dyke and gets away with it…"

Kim stifled a laugh, and went back to eating her eggs. "Man. I can't believe it's been three years since we started being partners. Three years since Team Storm was created." She looked up at her lover, and smiled sweetly. "Three years since everything."

"Yeah…." Shego replied, deep in thought. "Three years. It seems like forever, huh?"

Kim nodded, finishing her breakfast. "Yeah. I don't mind though….do you?"

Shego laughed. "Hell no." She stood up, grabbing the empty plates, and carrying them over to the sink. She set them into it, and turned around, leaning against the counter. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, no missions planned, unless Wade has an emergency, in which case…well, you know the deal. I was going to go visit the Tweebs, but other than that, I didn't plan anything…"

"Sounds good." Shego sighed, stretching her arms above her head. "I hope there isn't any emergency calls. I just want a day to relax…" She yawned dramatically.

"Relax? You always do that." Kim retorted, walking into the living room. She plopped down on the sofa, and turned on the television. "We're on the news again!" She yelled to Shego, who was walking into the room.

"Turn it up." Shego said, sitting down next to her, snuggling up to the red-head. Kim obliged, and turned up the volume.

"_The two young women foiled the plans of escaped mad scientist, Dr. Drakken yesterday, destroying a device that supposedly was supposed to destroy the moon. Whether the device would actually work or not is unknown, as it was blown up before studies could be conducted. Team Storm has refused to comment on the mission…" _The reporter's expression darkened. "_As always…"_

Kim laughed softly. "I love irritating the press, how about you?"

Shego grinned, nodding. "They're just so….easy to annoy." She thought for a few moments. "Which, is ironic, considering how annoying they are themselves…anyway, why were you going to visit the Tweebs?"

Kim hesitated, before answering. "They said they had something to show us. Didn't say anything other than that."

"Are my brothers going to be there?" Shego asked, cautiously.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Then maybe…." She stopped when she saw Kim raise a hand.

"Sara…honey….don't get your hopes up, okay?" She looked at Shego, sadness in her eyes. "It's been three years. Even if they could….fix it, do you really want to?"

Shego sighed, standing up. "Yes!...I think so…I don't know!" She rested her hand against the wall, taking a deep breath. "I want to be normal again, Kim…."

Kim stood up, walking over to Shego, laying a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I know, hon…I know." She sighed softly. "But…" She was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone.

"I got it." Kim said, walking over to the phone on the wall, picking it up. "Hello?"

_"Kim?"_

"Jim? That you?"

_"Yeah, Kim. Hey, get down here. We did it. We finally did it."_

Kim froze. "What?"

_"The machine! We finally reversed it!"_

Kim looked at Shego, shocked. "You…."

"_Just get down here, Kim! And bring Shego….she's waited long enough."_

* * *

The End…..for now.


	60. STORM!

**Dear Readers,**

**If you're reading this, it means that you have finished Unexpected. If that's the case, maybe you'd be interesting in reading the sequel? I've started it. It's called Storm, and it is set three years after the events of Unexpected.**

**Please, read Storm. I promise it'll be worth it.**

**-Flame**


End file.
